


Papá

by Allenwalker249



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Magical Pregnancy, Mpreg, Stepfather, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 10:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 29
Words: 57,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: Severus ayuda a Harry en un pequeño problema que este tiene. Problema que... termina embarcandolos a ambos en el placer. Culpables pero completos, tratan de evitar aquella sensación que sienten en uno por el otro ¿Lograran sucumbir?Pésimo resumen XD Entren no se arrepentirán. AHRE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es un fic que escribi hace mucho tiempo, subire la mitad de este fic el dia de hoy la otra parte mañana ♥ espero y les guste.♥

**CAPITULO UNO: AYUDA**

Lily miro con preocupación, la puerta de la habitación de su hijo.

—….Y no ha querido salir desde ayer, Severus— Dijo la madre preocupada— Tal vez….peleo con Draco, ya sabes pelea de novios…pero esta vez, no ha querido salir ni para comer—Murmuro preocupada a su marido— ¿Podrías hablar con él? ¡Harry siempre te hace caso, Sev! — Los ojos verdes de la mujer se aguaron.

Severus suspiro y asintió.

—No te preocupes Lily… —Le calmo— Yo hablare con Harry ¿Vale?—Expreso acariciando su rostro.

La mujer asintió y se limpió las lágrimas.— Gracias, Sev —Murmuro para luego darle un pequeño beso en los labios a su marido— Ahora me toca turno en San Mugo pero espero y cuando regrese todo haya regresado a la normalidad — Murmuro esperanzada.

—Todo regresara a la normalidad cuando regreses—Le prometió Severus.

Lily asintió y recogió su bolso, se puso la túnica y camino hasta la chimenea— Regreso en la noche — Dijo entrando en ella y desapareciendo.

El hombre rodo los ojos cuando su mujer desapareció, Lily era demasiado suave con Harry. Saco su varita, fue hasta el cuarto de su hijo y pateo la puerta.

— Abre —Pidió autoritario el profesor de pociones.

La puerta se abrió inmediatamente, Severus entro y miro a su hijo sentado sobre la cama, abrazando a una almohada— ¿Se puede saber que te sucede? —Preguntó, caminando hasta donde se encontraba y tomando asiento sobre esta— Tu madre me tiene de los nervios — Le dijo.

El chico o ji verde miro a su padre— Yo…. — Murmuro su voz sonó rota.

— ¿Tu...? — Repitió este enarcando una ceja— ¿Draco te hizo algo? —Pregunto molesto.

Harry abrazo con más fuerza la almohada — Draco y yo…. — Trago ruidoso.

Severus movió el pie impaciente— ¿Qué ha pasado Harry?—Pregunto por la larga espera que Harry tenía en decirle aquello— Sabes que puedes confiar en mi —Le recordó, acariciando su cabello.

El chico asintió, miro a su padre casi avergonzando— Bueno…es que…m-me da vergüenza decírtelo, Papá —el chico oculto su rostro en su almohada.

El profesor, sonrió ligeramente— Dilo, no me reiré —le prometió.

Harry descubrió su rostro y miro a su padre con el rostro totalmente rojo— B-bueno… — Comenzó a contar — D-Draco y yo…intentamos…

Severus entendió inmediatamente pero decidió hacerse el estúpido — ¿Intentaron….?— Repitió.

El rostro de Harry se puso tan rojo como la bandera de Gryffindor— T-tener…bueno…hacer… —El chico se enredado, Severus miro con pena a su hijo y decidió ayudarlo a terminar el martirio.

—Intentaron tener sexo ¿o me equivoco?

Harry negó y oculto su rostro nuevamente— Si….eso….

Severus soltó una risita— Vale… ¿Entonces…..? — Pregunto interesado.

Harry apretó la almohada— N-no…fue como e-esperaba — Murmuro con el rostro enrojecido y avergonzado— M-me dolió — Confeso a su padre— M-mucho.

Severus asintió comprensivo— El sexo entre chicos es así, Harry, es algo más complicado además la primera vez es dolorosa — Le consoló dándole algunas palmadas en su espalda— Pronto te acostumbraras —le dijo.

Harry se encogió.— ¡No fue primera vez! — Chillo enojado viéndole— ¡No considere eso como mi primera vez! — Escondió furioso su rostro en la almohada— C-cuando el….intento…— Miro a su padre lleno de vergüenza— intento meterla… O sea… —El chico volvió a esconder el rostro— S-se…no se movió mucho…me dolía demasiado y… se corrió enseguida —Le explico, casi queriendo que se abriera la tierra y se lo tragara.

Severus enarco una ceja — Y…..? — Le murmuro a su hijo queriendo saber más.

Harry suspiro— Eso…su…semen…yo… —Le miro casi queriendo llorar—No ha salido… O sea… Yo… — Se echó a llorar de la vergüenza.

El hombre tuvo que aguantarse la risa en ese momento, tuvo que fingir que tocia mientras veía a su hijo llorar y una pequeña risa casi se le escapa. — Vale…vale… —Tomo aire tratando de quemar la risa— Draco y tu intentaron tener sexo, pero, Draco no te preparo lo suficiente y cuando entro en ti se corrió dentro y su semen no ha salido desde ayer ¿No es así?

Harry asintió, sin dejar de llorar— Y-yo….¡Q-que v-vergüenza! —Murmuro el chico con los ojos humedecidos.

Severus acerco a Harry a él y le abrazo— Todo está bien — El hombre le calmo para luego darle un pequeño beso en su cabello— Papá está aquí ¿O no?

El chico, se aferró a la túnica de su padre y asintió— Yo… — Lo miro agradecido— Gracias, Papá.

El hombre consoló por unos minutos a su hijo, pero luego regreso al tema principal— ¿Ya intentaste sacarlo?—Pregunto sin pudor alguno.

Harry asintió— Yo…salió algo pero... No ha salido toco y…me duele mucho ahí... — Le confeso.

Severus suspiro, se separó de Harry y se colocó de pie — Traeré algo para que te deje de doler — Le dijo saliendo y regreso segundos después a la habitación —entras al baño y te lo aplicas ahí y luego…lo sacas…con tus dedos ¿Vale?

Harry tomo el frasco y miro a su padre— Papá…. —casi muerto de la vergüenza —Yo…me duele…mucho…no creo que pueda.

El peli largo rodo los ojos— Tienes que hacerlo Harry, aunque te duela —Le dijo— ¿O qué? ¿Acaso quieres que lo haga yo?— Le pregunto con burla.

El rostro de Harry se coloreo de rojo y apretó el frasco y asintió.

—¡Estás loco! —Le dijo a su hijo— Tienes que hacerlo tú mismo, Harry, en cinco meses cumplirás quince años! — Le recordó— Además, es tu intimidad.

El chico agarro el brazo de su padre casi obligándolo a sentarse— ¡Lo sé pero…No puedo! —Chillo suplicante— ¡Por favor, Papá!—Le pidió mirándole a los ojos—Por fis…

Severus forcejeo con su hijo y trato de liberarse del agarre pero no pudo— ¡He dicho que no! ¿Y si tu madre llega y nos encuentra en esa escena? ¿Qué pensara ella de mí?

— ¡No estamos haciendo nada malo! —El chico apretó fuerte el brazo de su padre— ¡Además mamá no llegara hasta la noche!—Le recordó— ¡Tú me has visto desnudo, Papá! ¡Incluso me cambiaste los pañales!

El profesor negó — ¡Eras un bebé! ¡Ya estas grande! ¡Hazlo tú solo!

El chico se abrazó al cuerpo de su padre con fuerza— Por favor, Papá,…por favor. Por favor papi ¿Si? —Los ojos verdes miraron a los negros con suplica.

Severus negó nuevamente y trato de escapar pero Harry no lo dejo.

—Te juro que no te molestare más nunca en la vida— Le prometió el chico— ¡Te lo juro!

El hombre bajo la mirada hacia la verdosa —Una sola vez, Harry —Dijo furioso, arrancándole el frasco de las manos.

El menor asintió avergonzado.

—Quítate el pantalón del pijama—Le pidió abriendo el frasco— y …dame la maldita espalda.

Harry asintió y se quitó el pantalón del pijama, se volteo avergonzando— Ya...

Severus suspiro y hechizo la cerradura de la puerta para que nadie entrara — Te estoy odiando en estos momentos, Harry.

El joven asintió — Lo siento .. — Le dijo a su padre.

El hombre, se empapo dos de sus dedos con el ungüento del frasco y bajo la mirada. 

El trasero de su hijo estaba al descubierto bajo el. Rezo a merlín si estaba haciendo lo correcto en ayudar al maldito mocoso en esto, pero decidió continuar ya que se lo había “prometido”. — Esta hinchada — Le murmuro entonces, unto sobre la entrada de este algo del ungüento— Hablare con Draco sobre esto— Siseo furioso.

Harry se removió bajo el, no dijo nada, tenía el rostro enterrado en la almohada por la vergüenza del momento. El mayor dudo realmente si debía meter uno de sus dedos dentro del chico.

—¿Realmente no puedes sacarlo tú solo, Harry?— Pregunto dudoso, sentía que no era lo correcto—Escucha…en eso ya no puedo ayudarte—Murmuro retractándose.

—V-vale .. Papá — Murmuro el chico— Y-yo haré lo demás s-solo..

La voz sufrida del chico lo hizo sentir culpable, Severus maldijo mentalmente. Unto más ungüento en sus dedos y con cuidado adentro un dedo dentro de su hijo.

El chico se aferró a las sabanas— ¡M-me duele! — Lloriqueo.

Severus rodo los ojos y lo saco por la mitad y metió el dedo por completo nuevamente— Ya pasara — Le dijo calmándole— ¿Draco no hizo esto?— Pregunto.

Harry negó bajo su padre— N-no…el solo…la metió sin…

El profesor de pociones entrecerró los ojos— Hijo de… — no termino la frase— Voy a matarlo.

—¡No! — Chillo el chico — ¡Yo. Si quería! Pero…no pensamos que…

—¿No dolería tanto? — Finalizo la frase por el mayor.

Harry asintió y cerró los ojos, el dedo se movía dentro de el con cuidado y entonces sintió como salía y entraban dos— ¡P- Papá! —Chillo, aferrándose a la almohada — ¡Me duele!

Snape suspiro, y estiro los dedos en el interior del menor— ¿No querías que te ayudara? — Le pregunto, Harry guardo silencio — Cállate.

El chico gruño, y sintió como los dedos de su padre se frotaban contra las paredes de su interior. Harry mordió la almohada.. Se estaba…estaba comenzando a sentir algo cada vez que su padre hacia eso— N-no… — Chillo, estaba excitándose. ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Trato de voltear el rostro y mirar a su padre pero no pudo, la posición no le permitía. Los dedos golpearon un punto dentro de él que hizo estremecerlo, Harry tuvo que morder la almohada para evitar jadear.

Los dedos se enterraron a un más — P-papa… — Murmuro.

El hombre no escucho, estaba concentrado en su trabajo, expandiendo la entrada de su hijo para que el semen que aún estaba dentro pudiera salir. — Ya casi —Le aviso.

Los dedos golpearon aún más profundo y se frotaron con insistencia contra las paredes del menor. Los espasmos de placer recorrieron el cuerpo de Harry y oculto sus jadeos mordiendo la almohada.. Se sentía.. Se sentía demasiado bien.

El líquido intruso comenzó a salir del interior del chico y Severus suspiro aliviado— Ya… lo.. —alzo la mirada y vio como el cuerpo del chico temblaba— ¿Harry? — pregunto confuso.

Severus observo como las orejas de su hijo estaban enrojecidas, la cadera del pequeño se removió contra los dedos que aún no habían abandonado su interior. Le escucho jadear y mecer su cadera insistente mente contra él.

Un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de Severus— ¿Harry? — le llamo de nuevo, saco los dedos de su interior y escucho un jadeo de protesta, volteo el cuerpo de Harry, vio como partes del cuerpo de su hijo estaban enrojecidas y como el miembro de este estaba …..Erecto. — Merlín — Dijo casi horrorizado.

El pecho del chico subía y bajaba, Harry cerro las piernas y evito mirar a su padre — Yo….yo… —No sabía que decir. Ni el mismo sabía que…que...como — P-papa… — Casi sonó desesperado.

Harry nunca había sentido algo así, ni con Draco, sentía un picor en su interior que solo se aliviaba cuando esos dedos entraban en él y se frotaban contra esa zona ahí dentro pero…. — Y-yo .. Ya …p-puedo solo — Mintió.

Severus asintió, pero su ojos se deslizaron de arriba hacia abajo por el cuerpo del chico, una vocecilla le susurro lo hermoso que se veía a un más bajo el— S-si y-ya…yo…. — Trago ruidoso sin bajarse ni apartarse de su hijo— ¿Y-ya salió todo?—Pregunto y luego se arrepintió.

Harry negó— Y-yo …c-creo que… t-todavía … —No termino la frase, los dos dedos entraron nuevamente y Harry ronroneo, cerró los ojos y se movió contra ellos— ¡Si..!—Jadeo.

El miembro de Severus palpito en su pantalón ¿Qué mierdas estaba haciendo? Estaba…estaba…. Sintió como el interior de Harry se estrechó.

—¡Ah!— Gimoteo Harry y el miembro de Severus oculto en su pantalón se hincho por completo, no solo por el sonido si no por ver al chico retorciéndose bajo el.

—H-harry … — Titubeo tratándose de alejarse — D-debemos….

Saco sus dedos— ¡No! —grito el chico, pero enseguida se quedó callado— Ah…ah… —comenzó a respirar con fuerza— Papá…yo… —las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

El cuerpo de Severus tembló, Las piernas de Harry estaban abiertas casi rodeando su cintura, debían detenerse, ellos no podían hacer eso…Harry era su hijo. No…no lo era…Harry tan solo era su…

Ni si quiera se dio cuenta en que momento saco su miembro de su pantalón, Ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento se acomodó entre las piernas de Harry, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando la punta de su miembro toco la entrada de su hijo, pero lo que sí…. Lo que sí pudo disfrutar fue como la maldita estrechez de Harry aprisionaba centímetro a centímetro su pene.

Se removió, lo saco hasta la mitad y nuevamente se adentró en él, Harry se arqueó, no de dolor, lleno de placer, abrazo la cintura de su padre con sus piernas, mordía sus labios tratando de aguantar los gemidos de placer, se sentía tan bien, como…como la punta del miembro de su padre golpeaba ahí. Como se movía, como gruñía en su oído, como apretaba su cadera con fuerza, como mordía su hombro tratando de aguantar,….tratando de… — Papá … — Suspiro Harry, cuando sintió como su interior era inundado, su cuerpo se removió y se empalo contra ese miembro queriendo sentir todo ese líquido tibio dentro de él… se sentía tan bien… se sentía tan delicioso.

Lo había disfrutado tanto que ni siquiera Harry se dio cuenta que se había corrido.

Había sido fabuloso.

Tan… tan…

—¿Q-que…que acabamos de hacer?

Harry alzo la vista, su padre aún se encontraba sobre él, aun se encontraba en su interior, los ojos negros se encontraban casi aterrorizados por los acontecimientos pero la chispa de placer aún se encontraba en sus ojos.

El tibio miembro abandonado su interior y entonces, Harry cayo en cuenta…Harry cayo en cuenta de lo que ambos habían hecho.

Había tenido sexo con su padre.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO DOS: NO HA PASADO NADA...**

Harry miro a su padre, el cual miraba las sabanas manchadas por el semen de ambos horrorizado.

—Y-yo…Oh… ¡Merlín! —Casi grito, poniéndose de pie en un salto.

Harry observo a su padre el cual, estaba petrificado. Lo había hecho. Había tenido sexo con su padre, su primera vez había sido con el…con el hombre que le crio, con el hombre que lo vio crecer.

—P-papá… —Harry tembló nervioso, observo al hombre que estaba frente a el— P-papá…Y-yo...

Severus comenzó a respirar ruidosamente. — Y-yo ¿Yo…que he hecho? — Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta, entonces miro a Harry, miro como el semen se escurría en la sabana, se miró a sí mismo, su pantalón también estaba manchado no solo de su propio semen si no del de su hijo.

—Y-yo…he abusado de ti —Susurro aterrorizado.

Harry se asustó al escuchar esas palabras, comenzó a negar con rapidez.

— ¡No! ¡No! — Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas— ¡No ha sido tu culpa, papá! ¡Tú no has hecho nada malo, papá!

Severus miro a su hijo. — ¡Claro que lo ha sido! — Le grito con fuerza— ¡Yo…yo…te toque...! — Murmuro con pánico— ¡Entre en ti! — Recordó con terror — ¡Eso no lo hacen padre e hijo! ¡No debía haberte hecho eso!

Harry trato de limpiarse las lágrimas.—Papá…papá…Ha sido culpa mía —Le dijo sollozand — ¡Yo te pedí que me ayudaras! — Comenzó a negar — ¡No se lo digas a mamá! — Le suplico— Por favor. Por favor... ¡Lo siento mucho! — Sollozo un más alto.

Severus suspiro profundo, se acercó a Harry, tomando asiento nuevamente en la cama. —No llores — le dijo, acariciando su rostro y limpiando a la vez sus lágrimas— Yo…ah… No sé lo que paso, no ha sido solamente tu culpa, también ha sido mía, Harry.

El chico chillo.— Papi, Papi, ¡¡Lo siento!! — Se aferró al hombre — No te vayas…— Murmuro asustando ante la posibilidad de que los dejase— no le digas a mamá… ¡Nunca paso!—Propuso suplicante—Por favor, Por favor... —Escondió el rostro en el pecho de su padre, aferrándose aún más a las telas de este —¿Si?

El hombre suspiro de nuevo, no sabía si era una buena idea, no sabía si de verdad debía hacer como si…no hubiera pasado nada... Había sido real y la sensación había sido extraordinaria, casi de otro mundo, pero no quería perder a su familia, no quería perder a Lily ni a Harry.—Esta bien... — Dijo inseguro —Quedara entre nosotros — Le dijo a su hijo.

Harry alzo el rostro y asintió.

—Yo…No ha pasado nada ¿verdad? —Pregunto aún más inseguro Severus.

A pesar de que Harry sentía sus piernas pegajosas, a pesar de que sentía un ligero dolor en su entrada, a pesar de que estaba desnudo de la cintura para abajo, a pesar de que el pantalón de su padre y su propio cuerpo estaban manchados de semen, Harry asintió.

—No, no ha pasado nada, papá.

*****************

Lily regreso sonriente. —¡Buenas noches! — Murmuro esta, saliendo de la chimenea.

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo de la sala con varios pergaminos y libros tirados.— B-buenas noches, mamá — Le dijo el menor.

La mujer asintió y se acercó a su hijo.— ¿Cómo estas mi amor? — Pregunto acercándose al chico— ¿Ya estas mejor? — Pregunto dándole un beso en la frente— ¿Qué tenías?

—Y-yo….fue una tonta pelea con Draco — Mintió — Ya todo está bien….

La pelirroja sonrió.— ¡Me alegro tanto, bebé! — Murmuro ella aliviada—¿Tu papá hablo contigo, verdad?— Pregunto.

Harry asintió sin decir nada.

— ¿Dónde está? — Pregunto.

—Está en su despecho, asignándole un castigo a un chico de Gryffindor — Le respondió.

Lily asintió comprensiva — ¿Ya comiste algo? — Le pregunto.

Harry asintió nuevamente.

—Vale... — Dijo la mujer pelirroja — Iré a darme una ducha — Le dijo — ¡Si viene tu padre dile que ya llegué!

El chico, vio a su madre retirarse y se sintió aún más peor.— Lo siento mucho, mamá — Susurro para él.

*****************************

Harry despertó temprano, se bañó para luego colocarse su uniforme Slytherin, respiro profundo y salió de su habitación, su madre había preparado un rápido y pequeño desayuno.—¡¿No te vas a sentar con nosotros, mi amor? — Pregunto ella con cariño.

Harry asintió y tomo asiento en la silla, sintiendo una ligera punzada de dolor en su parte baja, alzo la vista mirando a su padre, el cual al verlo, desvió la mirada.

—Buenos días, Harry — Le saludo.

El o ji verde sintió un raro peso en el estómago.—Buenos días…Papá — Susurro. Y Comió, o al menos eso trato, sentía que cada bocado de comida aumenta a un más el peso de su estómago, tomo algo de jugo y se puso de pie.— Me iré a reunir con mis amigos — Le dijo a su madre.

Lily sonrió y asintió.— ¡Vale! —Dijo ella sonriente— cuídate amor ¡Se el mejor de la clase!

Harry salió casi corriendo de las habitaciones y respiro profundo ya en el corredor.—No ha pasado…No ha pasado nada — se repitió tratando de convencerse... Tratando de olvidar aquello… tratando de olvidar la sensación… de como el….

—¡Harry! — Le llamo una voz.

El chico alzo la vista, era Draco, su novio.— Hola... — Le respondió.

El rubio sonrió algo nervioso.— Yo...mmm ¿podemos hablar? — Pregunto.

Harry miro hacia atrás.— Si…pero aquí no — Le pidió— Vamos a otro lugar.

Draco asintió, ambos subieron al vestíbulo del castillo, faltaba una hora para que comenzaran las clases.

—¿Qué pasa?—Le pregunto Harry, tomando asintió con una delicadeza sobre el sillón donde iba a sentarse…todavía le dolía un poco…solo un poquito.

Draco respiro profundo. — Y-Yo… —El rubio casi tartamudeo con lo que iba a decir —Sobre lo que paso… L-lo siento — Se disculpó.

Harry suspiro y miro a su novio, el peso en el estómago comenzó a dolerle con fuerza, la rabia no tardó en llegar, Si Draco y el no hubieran intentado... ¡Nada hubiera pasado! ¡Nada! ¡Él y su padre no hubieran….! Alzo su brazo y estrello su palma con furia sobre la mejilla de Draco.

— ¡Todo fue tu maldita culpa! — Le grito.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido y confundido, algunos estudiantes de otras casas se quedaron viendo a la pareja, atónitos.—¿Harry? — Dijo el chico, llevando su mano a su mejilla. La cual habia comenzando arderle producto del golpe —¿Harry que he hecho? —Pregunto entonces se avergonzó —¿Q-que ha sido mi culpa?

Los ojos del o ji verde le miraron casi con odio, el pelinegro no dijo nada, se puso de pie.—¡Hablaremos luego de esto! — escupió enojado consigo mismo.

Y se fue, dejando a un Draco Malfoy confundido.

**************

El maldito caldero estallo en plena clase pociones, no era por ser mal estudiante, era porque no había recordado que ese día a primera hora le tocaba clases con su padre, obviamente este no tuvo misericordia con él y lo castigo.

Hoy era un mal día para Harry, un muy mal día. El día transcurrió demasiado rápido para su gusto ¡No quería estar castigado! ¡Y menos con su padre! Estaba siendo torturado, su memoria le recordaba cada una de las escenas, cada una de las sensaciones, cada uno de sus propios gemidos y gruñidos de su padre. 

Se sentía mal, se sentía mal por pensar en eso, se sentía mal por querer…querer sentir eso de nuevo, el placer, la satisfacción de ser penetrado. Toco la puerta, y su padre le abrió, y este al parecer se encontraba tan amargado como él.

— Cierra la puerta — le ordeno dándole la espalda.

Harry respiro ruidoso y lo hizo.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer, Papá? — Le pregunto al mayor.

El profesor contuvo un suspiro, esa forma de llamarlo no le traía recuerdos muy inocentes, es más, podía recordar a su hijo gimiendo esa palabra, transformándola en una súplica en algo tan erótico y lascivo, miso a su hijo.

—Llámame Profesor Snape, Potter —Le murmuro sin saber el por qué le pedía eso. Pero sentía que era mejor, a que el chico estuviera llamándole “papá” a cada rato — No permitiré favoritismos.

—E-esta b-bien…. Profesor S-Snape.

Merlín, de su boca se oía tan… Trago saliva, mala idea pedirle que le llamaría así, pero ya era tarde.

Un silencio incomodo se hizo presente. Por una parte se hallaba Harry quien estaba más que confundido, si bien era cierto que lo que quiera ya lo tenía claro, pero otra cosa era llevarlo a cabo y eso para él era casi imposible… y por otro lado estaba su papá que había comenzado a planearse el olvidar el castigo y echar a su hijo fuera del alcance de sus deseos y pensamientos.

Harry inhalo con fuerza, Ya decidido, una idea había entrado a su cabeza y el como buen Slytherin tenía que instalarlo.

— ¿Y bien, profesor? ¿Con que me va a castigar? — Dijo Harry, con una voz que rodeaba lo lascivo, pero sin propasarse.

Severus salió de su trance, solo para atragantarse con su propia salivar al oír la frase tan bien elaborada, parecía que el mocoso lo estaba provocando, mas no sabía si era su imaginación o si de verdad el chiquillo se estaba pasando de listo. Entrecerró los ojos, y luego suspiro, frotándose las sienes, ¿Cuándo su mente se había vuelto tan morbosa?

El mayor suspiro, miro a su hijo.

— En realidad no sé — Su tono se escuchó casi resignado.

El chico tomo asiento frente a él.—¿Esta bien, Profesor? — Pregunto preocupado, pero con una pizca de coquetería.

Severus negó, enterró los dedos de sus manos en su cabello, casi en un gesto desesperado, se había vuelto loco, no podía dejar de pensar en lo sexy que sonaba la palabra “profesor” de los labios de su hijo, ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?

El chico trago ruidoso, se puso de pie, y rodeo la mesa.

— Papá… — Susurro, quitando las manos del cabello de su padre, para poder ver su rostro, Snape le miro, Harry tomo asiento en su regazo como si fuera un niño pequeño — ¿Te sientes culpable, verdad?— Harry termino su pequeño juego y la culpa lo arrollo— Todo esto es mi culpa…

El hombre intento sonreír.

—Hey… no pasa nada. — Dijo tratando de tranquiliza a su hijo— Todo está bien, mocoso — Le dijo.

Harry trato de sonreír, al escuchar esa última palabra, su padre de vez en cuando le llama así para molestarlo, sintió entonces, como los dedos de su padre le acariciaban las mejillas para limpiar su lágrimas, Harry alzo el rostro para verlo. Su padre era tan guapo…tan inteligente… tan imponente… tan…

Suspiro, no pudo evitar hacerlo. Se perdió en sus ojos negros, y cerró los ojos por unos segundos para sentir el roce de esos dedos sobre su piel, como el día de ayer.

—Eres tan hermoso, Harry — Escucho decir a su padre casi en susurro muy bajo.

El chico, abrió sus ojos, el rostro de su padre estaba tan cerca que cerró los ojos nuevamente cuando sintió los labios de sus padre sobre los de él, no supo si él fue que se acercó o fue su padre, pero no le importo, sintió como la lengua entraba dentro de su boca, como se movía con la suya, bailando juntas en una pequeña danza, se cómodo como pudo, esta vez ahorcadas, paso sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Severus y sintió como su padre deslizaba ambas manos hasta su cintura y un poquito más hasta su trasero.

Gimió cuando sintió la erección de su padre contra la suya, jadeo cuando sintió el mordisco sobre su oreja, sobre su cuello, los besos por el inicio de su pecho.

Ambos se separaron, sus labios estaban rojos, sus ojos, estaban llenos de deseo.

No podían hacerlo, no podían, no de nuevo.

¿Verdad?

Fue sentado sobre el escritorio, sus piernas rodearon la cintura de su padre, mientras luchaban por quitarse la camisa y túnica del otro. Estaba mal…lo que estaban haciendo estaba mal…. Se arqueo ligeramente cuando los labios de su padre tocaron sus pezones, cuando los mordió, cuando los succiono.

La respiración de Harry se volvió ruidosa, su padre trataba de controlarla, el chico, bajo el cierre del pantalón del mayor, bajo el bóxer y saco el miembro grueso, hinchado, ese miembro que había entrado ayer en el, comenzó a tocarlo, a acariciarlo, de arriba abajo. El rostro de su padre estaba escondido en su cuello. Harry comenzó una deliciosa, tortuosa y lenta masturbación, Severus gruñía, movía ligeramente sus caderas buscando más rapidez.

Entonces la mano de Snape también se posó sobre el miembro de su hijo, ambos se miraron, uno a otros, masturbando al contrario, la boca de Harry se abrió por completo, dejando salir cada uno de los sonidos que le informaban a su padre lo mucho que estaba disfrutando ese momento.

Joder.. Se sentía también…tan tan…

Se besaron nuevamente, esta vez con más violencia, casi con furia. Pero era delicioso, los espasmos recorrían el cuerpo de Harry y su entrada palpitaba deseosa de sentir la punta de ese miembro nuevamente dentro de él.

Cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a exigir, a gritar por oxígeno, se separaron, anhelando no necesitar de este para vivir, queriendo besarse eternamente.

—Papá… Déjame…. — Jadeo Harry, queriendo bajar del escritorio, para…

Una vez liberado del cuerpo de su padre, bajo del escritorio y empujo el cuerpo del mayor contra este, solo un poco para que el profesor quedara parado, pero apoyado ligeramente en la madera.

—Harry, ¿q-que…? — Pregunto al ver a su hijo con una sonrisa tan erótica en su rostro, nunca había visto algo parecido a esa mueca… era simplemente enloquecedora.

Cuando por fin cayo en cuenta de lo que el mocoso planeaba, quiso detenerlo, pero este lo callo con un pequeño beso, se agacho sensualmente sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y empujo los pantalones y bóxer de su padre hasta tenerlos lo más bajo posible, se relamió los labios al ver la deliciosa verga, era gloriosamente grande, gruesa y monstruosamente hermosa, para el colmo, una gota de líquido pre seminal se asomaba por el glande, dándole un aspecto más apetecible, abrió la boca y deslizo su lengua por toda el glande.

—Ahh…. H-Harry, N-no — Gruño Severus, llevando una mano al nido que Harry llamaba cabello.

Pero el chiquillo se hizo el sordo, y posiciono ambas manos en la base del pene, retirando la piel del prepucio y dejando al descubierto el glande, tratando de olvidar su inexperiencia engullo gran parte del miembro atareado de su padre, sus palmas se ocuparon de los tensos testículos, masajeándolos con total tranquilidad, como si su polla no estuviera a punto de reventar por la falta de atención, en varias ocasiones se atraganto por las dimensiones de tal magnifica polla, pero logro mantener la calma… lamio con gusto, queriendo recordar tal sabor, de vez en cuando al retirar el miembro rozaba delicadamente sus dientes en la punta, recibiendo un pequeño grito ahogado, el ritmo comenzaba a acelerar, y los gemidos que de vez en cuando soltaba su padre, se habían vuelto casi irrefrenables, el mayor comenzó a crisparse y tensarse dándole a entender a Harry de que el orgasmo se aproximaba, más paro su trabajo, dejándolo en una frustración sexual del tamaño de un buque.

Severus gruño, completamente enojado y dispuesto a follarse al crio descarado, lo tomo con fuerza de la muñeca y lo recostó sobre el escritorio, abrió sus piernas, y enojado le quito el pantalón y bóxer al mismo tiempo, sin necesidad de varita, Severus quería hacerlo el mismo. Comenzó a calmarse Dándole pequeños besos sobre el vientre de su hijo y sonrió complacido cuando lo sintió estremecerse.

Paso uno de sus brazo pajo una de las piernas de su hijo, alzándola, la otra, fue enroscada alrededor de su cintura.

Tanteo sobre la mesa en busca de su varita, sin apartar la vista de la brillante mirada de Harry, cuando la encontró, apunto sobre la pequeña entrada, murmurando un buen hechizo lubricante, luego, sin importar donde cayera, tiro la varita, sostuvo ambas piernas con sus manos, lado y lado de su cintura y penetro a Harry, sin perderse una a una las expresiones que se creaban en el chico cuando su miembro entraba centímetro a centímetro en él.

Harry no podía soportarlo, no podía soportar contener los gemidos, no podía evitar penderse en las sensaciones, sentir a su padre dentro de él, sentir sus ojos negros sobre su cuerpo, sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, el placer, los espasmos, los gruñidos de su padre contra su oreja, contra su cuerpo.

Merlín .. Era tan…Tan…tan…

Hizo más fuerte el agarre que tenían sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su padre, quería sentirlo más, quería que llegara más profundo en él. Quería sentirlo por completo y que este también le sintiera a él. Enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Severus, arrumándolo, mordiendo su hombro, tratando de que….de que….

Se miraron, nuevamente, ya casi ahogados, ya casi tocando las puertas al cielo. Entonces, se besaron.

Y en ese momento, padre e hijo. Lo supieron.

Estaban perdidos.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> créditos del lemon para mi antigua beta, Yael.   
♥


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO TRES: INCONTROLABLE.**

Severus suspiro cansado, y decepcionado. Después de limpiar el cuerpo de su hijo, le vistió con un rápido pase de varita y le cargo hasta su dormitorio en Slytherin. No lo llevaría a las habitaciones donde dormía con su esposa y en donde Harry tenía también un cuarto para él.

Harry se había quedado dormido, después de…que… habían tenido, una segunda ronda de…. Severus trato de evitar pensar en eso. Murmuro la contraseña una vez y estuvo en la puerta de Slytherin, entro con suavidad. Bajo unas cuantas escaleras hasta el dormitorio de los hombres y se guio en la oscuridad hasta la puerta que indicaba la habitación de Harry. Agradeció a Salazar que las habitaciones fueran individuales.

Entro a la habitación y recostó a Harry sobre el colchón.

— P-papá… — Murmuro dormido.

Severus respiro ruidosamente y le arropo.

— Hasta mañana — Le dijo y salió de la habitación, sin darle el pequeño beso de buenas noches sobre la frente que había acostumbrado a darle desde el día en que Harry nació. Regreso a paso lento hasta sus aposentos, decepcionado de él, decepcionado de su autocontrol, decepcionado de todo.

—Bienvenido mi amor — Dijo Lily, que le estaba esperando en el sofá de la sala — ¿y Harry? — pregunto.

Snape evito mirar a su mujer.

— Lo lleve a su habitación en Slytherin — Le dijo — Se quedó dormido en el castigo.

Lily rio, se puso de pie y le dio un pequeño beso a Severus sobre los labios.

— Ya Harry esta tan grande — Dijo melancolía — ¡Y en unos cuantos años, se graduara y se casara! — Murmuro conteniendo su emoción — Mi bebe… ¡Ha crecido tanto! — Chillo ella.

Severus asintió y fingió un bostezo, necesitaba recostarse y por unas cuantas horas desprenderse de sus pecados.

— Sí... Ya...Esta grande — Murmuro — iré a darme un baño, ha sido un día muy pesado — Le dijo.

Lily sonrió y asintió — ¿Quieres que te prepare un té, mi amor? — Pregunto amorosa — Para que te relajes.

Snape asintió nuevamente al ofrecimiento, entro al baño, se quitó ropa. Dejo que el agua fría que salía de la regadera mojara todo su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y su mente le transporto de nuevo a lo que había vivido hace veinte minutos atrás.

_—Papá…déjame_ — Recordó el tono con el que lo dijo, recordó la calidez de la boca de Harry, recordó la sensación que sentía cuando su pene rozaba contra los dientes de su hijo.

Severus se mordido los labios.

Tenía que calmarse y dejar de pensar en eso.

Tenía que hacerlo.

************************************

Harry suspiro una vez que se levante, gruño adolorido y miro alrededor algo desorientado ¿Dónde estaba? Tanteo a su lado, como si buscara alguien pero obviamente no la encontró. Abrió por completo sus ojos y miro a su lado…

Era obvio que su padre no se quedaría a dormir con él.

El chico miro al techo al reconocer donde se encontraba, unas cuantas lagrimas se agruparon en sus ojos, era un estúpido, era que obvio que…. Era obvio que...Su papá... ¡Ellos estaba jugando con fuego! ¡Estaban haciendo cosas que padre e hijo no podían hacerlo! Seguramente su padre estaba odiándole en estos momentos.

¿Odiar? Repitió una vocecilla ¿Realmente crees eso? Susurro ¿Después que lo disfruto?

Harry trago ruidoso, recordó los gruñidos de su padre cada vez que entraba en él. Joder, Harry suspiro, se agarró a una de las paredes al sentir sus piernas temblar. El tener a su padre, dentro de era grandioso era tan…excitante, delicioso…Maravilloso.

¡Él no es tu padre, Harry! Le recordó una voz ¡Es tu padrastro!

Harry trago ruidoso, como pudo se pudo de pie, tratando de ignorar el dolor allá detrás — No es mi padre….no es mi padre de sangre.

La vocecilla asintió.

************************************

— ¡Buenos días mi amor! — Dijo Lily al ver a su hijo entrar — ¿Cómo dormiste? — Pregunto dándole un beso en la frente — Tu papá dijo que te quedaste dormido en el castigo.

El estómago de Harry se retorció—Oh…uumm si — Le dijo—pero he dormido como un muerto — Bromeo.

La mujer pelirroja rio—¿Desayunaras conmigo o subirás al comedor?— Pregunto ella — Hoy tengo unas cuantas horas libre — Le dijo.

Harry tomo asiento.

— Mm sí...Por supuesto — Le dijo sonriéndole a su madre— ¿Dónde está papá?— Pregunto al no verlo.

Lily le unos cuantos panqueques a su hijo.

— Severus se ha ido hoy temprano, al parecer este algo ocupado—Dijo, y entonces puso un vaso de jugo.

Harry asintió, no creyó mucho en lo que dijo su madre pero tampoco podía justificar si era mentira.

—Oh por cierto — Dijo la mujer, poniéndose de pie — Tu…bueno... James te ha enviado esto—Murmuro entregándole un pequeño sobre.

Harry torció el gesto y agarro el sobre, el cual contenía una carta, la abrió y la leyó.

— ¿Qué dice? — Pregunto la mujer al ver el rostro fruncido de su hijo.

—Quiere que pase esta navidad con el — Le dijo a su madre, guardándola de nuevo.

Lily asintió con comprensión.

— Yo…bueno... Creo que deberías hacerlo — Le dijo a su hijo con calma— Hace mucho tiempo que no compartes con tu padre — Le dijo ella.

Harry suspiro molesto por el comentario, aun así Lily prosiguió.

— Harry, tu padre y yo acordamos que tu pasarías algunas fechas especiales con él, la últimas navidades tú te has quedado con nosotros — Le recordó— y el solo esta exigiendo el derecho de pasar tiempo contigo.

El chico gruño al escucharla.

— ¡No quiero pasar la navidad con el! — Dijo enojado, su rostro estaba enrojecido— ¡Quiero quedarme aquí! ¡Aquí contigo y con papá!

Lily espiro profundo.

— Mi amor, el también es tu papá — Le recordó — Tu verdadero papá.

Harry se puso de pie y miro molesto a su madre, estuvo a punto de replicarle pero fue interrumpido por un sonido en la chimenea, alguien, estaba haciendo una llamada. La mujer se puso de pie y miro entristecida a su hijo, camino hasta la chimenea y agacho.

— ¿Si? — Dijo respondiendo la pelirroja.

El rostro de James Potter se deslumbro en las brasas del fuego.

— ¿Lily? — Murmuro James.

La mujer asintió y sonrió.

— Oh….hola .. — Le dijo nerviosa.

El hombre devolvió el saludo.

— Yo…mmm ¿Harry esta? — Pregunto a la mujer — Yo... Creo que es mejor hablar directamente con él, que a través de la carta.

La mujer asintió y miro hacia atrás, Harry hizo señas para que su madre negara su presencia pero la mujer ignoro aquello.

— Si, él está aquí, James

El hombre sonrió.

— ¡Excelente! ¡Llámalo por favor! — Le pidió ansioso.

Lily miro a su hizo y le hizo una seña, y este a regaña dientes se acercó.

— Hola papá — Dijo, agachándose frente a la chimenea, le sonrió con falsedad.

Lily se puso de pie.

— Los dejo solos — Murmuro ella apartándose— iré al cuarto.

— ¡Campeón! — Le saludo su padre una vez y Lily desapareció — ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunto.

—Bien — Respondió sin mucho ánimo — ¿Y tú?

—Igual — Dijo, sin saber que decir más, las conversaciones con Harry siempre era así, simples — Bueno… y... ¿Cómo vas en el colegio? ¿Ya tienes novia? — Pregunto con interés.

—Tengo_ novio_, y es Draco Malfoy — Le anuncio — ¿y tú? ¿Ya tienes novia o sigues soltero?

James alzo la cejas impresionado por la noticia.

— Vale…pues…felicitaciones — le dijo — Yo mmm bueno aun no tengo — Rio nervioso casi como si escondiera algo —…te llame porque quería... — Comenzó a decir — Deseo que te quedes en navidad conmigo.

Harry contuvo el gruñido de molestia.

— Papá... Escucha… — comenzó a decir Harry, buscando una excusa para no quedarse con el pero James le interrumpió.

—Hijo... Sé que... Bueno, no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos, te has criado desde que naciste con tu madre y bueno... Snape — Le dijo con voz baja— y pocos son los momentos que hemos compartido —Le recordó — Solo te pido que pasemos esta navidad nosotros ¡con los muchachos! ¡Sirius y Remus te extrañan! — Le dijo — Ellos también quieren verte.

Harry apretó sus dedos formado un puño, agradeció que su padre no lo veía por completo ¡Él no quería ir! ¡No quería pasar tiempo con su padre y sus amigotes!

— Yo…mmm… — le miro a los ojos y la súplica en los rostro de James era grande — Vale…yo…mm ¡Nos veremos en navidad papá! — Le dijo, fingiendo una gran sonrisa.

James asintió feliz.

— ¡Eso es campeón! — Le dijo — ¡Sera la mejor navidad del mundo! — Le prometió — Ya lo veras.

Harry fingió varias sonrisas nuevamente, continuando una rápida charla con su padre sobre las posibles cosas que quería, pero finalizo.

— Bueno… ¡Tengo que irme! — Le dijo Harry poniéndose de pie — Ya se me hace tarde para clases.

James asintió sonriendo.

— ¡Vale! — Dijo el hombre a su hijo — ¡Te llamare nuevamente en la noche! — Prometió — ¡Para que los muchachos te saluden!

El chico asintió y se despedido. El rostro de James desapareció entre los brasas del fuego y Harry suspiro fastidiado.

— ¿Has aceptado? — Pregunto en voz baja Lily desde la entrada de su habitación.

—Si no lo hubiera hecho, me hubieras obligado a ir ¿No? — Dijo enojado el chico.

Lily miro a su hijo entristecida.

— Harry yo… — Pero el chico no decidió escuchar sus palabras.

—Se me hecho tarde — Dijo enojado, salió de la habitación sin siquiera despedirse, tirando con fuerza, la puerta al cerrarla.


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO CUATRO: FALSEDAD**

Harry maldijo internamente su suerte, necesitaba hablar con su padre, ¡Quería hablar con él! Maldijo nuevamente al recordar que ese día no tenía clases con él. Las cuatro primeras horas del día se dividieron en historia de la magia y transformaciones. Una vez y concluyeron se les otorgó un pequeño descanso antes del almuerzo. Harry aprovecho ese momento para buscar a su padre en el lugar en donde él estaba seguro que le encontraría. Pero cuando llego al salón de pociones no le encontró. Busco en su despacho y tampoco lo encontró.

Bajo a las habitaciones como lo hizo en la mañana.

— ¿Papá? — Dijo, abriendo la puerta y entrando a la sala — ¿Mamá? — Pregunto en voz alta.

Lily salió de la habitación bostezando.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Pregunto medio adormilada — ¿Necesitas algo, mi amor? 

Harry negó.

— No…no es nada — Le aseguro a su madre, sintiendo el, un gran peso en el estómago.

—¿Seguro? — Pregunto ella.

Harry asintió y cerró la puerta.

Sus ojos ardieron ¡le estaba evitando! Subió hasta el comedor y tomo asiento en la mesa. Draco tomo asiento a su lado.

— Harry…. — Le llamo — ¿Ya…ya te encuentras bien? — Pregunto preocupado por la actitud de tu novio el día de ayer

El o ji verde suspiro y miro a Draco.

— Si...— Murmuro.

El rubio trago ruidoso.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo? — Pregunto nuevamente.

Harry negó y miro buscando a su padre en la mesa de los profesores. Tampoco estaba allí.

— ¿No has visto a mi papá, Draco? — Pregunto.

El rubio negó.

— No ..No lo he visto .. Pero Harry, yo… quiero .. Que me perdones por.. no haber tenido cuidado en ..tú ya sabes — Le dijo avergonzando.

Harry asintió.— Esta bien .. No fue tu culpa…fue de ambos — Le respondió ansioso de querer irse y continuar buscando a su padre.

El rubio suspiro algo tranquilo.— Yo… Bueno, solo si tú quieres.. Claro — Dijo nervioso — ¿podemos…intentarlo de nuevo? — Pregunto.

Harry poso la mirada nuevamente en su novio ¿intentar hacerlo de nuevo? ¿Con él? El chico se mordió el labio.. Draco era su novio, cuando comenzaron siempre tuvo la esperanza de que se casaría con él, que tendría hijos con él, que su primera vez seria con él, pero ahora, Harry no esta tan seguro de eso. Después…después de lo que había sucedido entre su padre y el.

No sabía qué hacer, como pensar, como actuar.

—No lo se .. No lo sé, Draco — Le respondió — Yo.. no quiero — Le dijo — Todavía no

El rubio bajo la vista, había lastimado a Harry y ahora este no … Suspiro — Bueno.. Harry, yo te esperare todo el tiempo que tú quieres — Le juro — Cuando.. Cuando te sientas listo.

—Yo te lo hare, saber — Le dijo el pelinegro, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

Malfoy asintió y miro su almuerzo, desesperanzado.

***********************

Cuando finalizaron las clases del día, Harry se despidió rápidamente de Draco, prometiéndole que el día de mañana la pasaría juntos. Bajo a carrera las escaleras hasta las habitaciones de sus padres y abrió la puerta.

— ¡¿Papá?! — Grito.

Nadie le respondió.

Harry ahogo el grito de rabia y entro a la habitación en donde dormían sus padres — ¿Mamá? — Dijo al entrar, pero esta tampoco estaba. Cuando se acercó a la cama, encontró una pequeña nota con la letra de su madre, la cual decía que tenía turno esta noche.

Harry tomo asiento en la orilla y se limpió las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Sabía que si seguía llorando, terminaría en un gran llanto así que respiro profundo y se puso de pie nuevamente. Salió del cuarto y entro al suyo. Se quitó su uniforme y entro al baño a darse una rápida ducha.

Cuando salió, llamo nuevamente a su padre, esperanzado de que esta ya hubiera llegado…pero nada. Harry tomo asiento en el sofá y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas. El silencio del lugar le deprimía a un mas, es como si estuviera pagando en ese momento…sus pecados.

La chimenea sonó anunciado una llamada, Harry se acercó a ella y contesto.

— ¿Si? — Contesto sin ánimo.

—¡Hola cachorroooooo! — Gritaron Sirius y Lupin.

Harry fingió una sonrisa y alzo una mano saludándolos.

— ¡Hola! — Les dijo, había olvidado por completo que le llamarían esa noche.

—¡He Harry! ¿Cómo estás? — Pregunto Sirius — ¿Es cierto que pasaras la navidad con nosotros?

Harry asintió. — Sí… ¡Nos veremos parta navidad! — Dijo tratando de sonar animado — ¡Quiero muchos regalos! — Murmuro con una sonrisa fingida. 

Los hombres asintieron — ¡Hee! ¡¿Has visto la saeta de fuego?! — Pregunto su padrino — ¡Te comparare una de esas! —prometió.

—Oh…¡Eso es genial! — Murmuro fingiendo entusiasmo. Harry y los otros dos rieron — ¿Dónde está J…Papá? — Pregunto, al no verlo con ello.

Sirius y Remus se miraron.—Oh ..Mmm bueno, tu papá está haciendo una pequeña diligencia que no pudo evitar — Le aseguraron.

Harry asintió nuevamente.—Bueno.. ¿Y ustedes..? ¿Qué cuentan? — Pregunto aburrido.

Sirius suspiro extasiado y comenzó a contarle sus aventuras como auror a Harry. El chico asentía levemente, casi perdido en sus pensamientos, la puerta de los aposentos abriéndose le trago a la realidad nuevamente, Harry se volteo a ver.

— ¡Papá! — Dijo, mirándolo ¡Por fin!.

Snape evito la mirada, hizo un asentimiento y comenzó a caminar hacia el cuarto.

—E-espera ..P-papá… — Comenzó a ponerse Harry de pie para seguirle.

—¡Harry! — Protesto Sirius al no ser escuchado.

Harry le miro — Lo siento — Dijo terminando la llamada y dejando a Sirius Black con la palabra en la boca.

—Papá… — Entro a la habitación en la cual estaba su padre, leyendo la nota que había dejado Lily.

—¿Qué quieres, Harry? — Pregunto Snape en tono agobiado.

El chico trago ruidoso — Papá.. Yo... — Comenzó a decir.

Severus se volteo para mirarle.

—Mira, yo sé que... Todo esto ha sido muy... Aaah... Confuso y extraño, pero no me gusta verte tan... Culpable por lo que... h-hicimos, o s-sea yo... — La voz de Harry tembló y entonces hizo pequeña pausa para pensar en lo siguiente que diría. —T-tú y yo no somos padre e hijo, tú eres mi padrastro. —El cuerpo del chico tembló —Y... —Harry ya no sabía qué más decir, se sentía muy desprotegido y casi como un imbécil bajo la mirada de su padre.

Severus sonrió sarcástico, comenzando a enojarse, la forma en que el mocoso había pronunciado la palabra "padrastro" le parecía ofensivo. —Tú no entiendes, fuera de ser tu padrastro o no, eres menor de edad, tienes pareja y yo estoy casado con tu madre, por Dios, Harry, lo que hicimos fue inmoral, y... Y... Te... —Severus se sentó suspirando, la situación lo sobrepasaba.

Harry se acercó a él.

—Lo siento… — Dijo, disculpándose nuevamente — Todo esto…todo esto es mi culpa…

—No solo ha sido tuya, Harry — Dijo Snape — Ha sido mía, no actúa como un adulto responsable — Dijo, entonces, tanteo su túnica buscando algo.

—¿Papá? — Dijo confuso el chico al ver que Snape saca su varita y la miraba fijamente — Tú…

Severus se puso de pie— Voy a borrarte la memoria — La varita tembló en sus manos alzándola ligeramente al rostro de su hijo.

Harry dio unos pasos atrás negando.

—Papá... Tú... No debes hacer eso, yo... Yo ya estoy grande, y... ¿Qué pasa si y-yo... Si yo q-quiero esos recuerdos? — La voz del chico estaba llena de pánico ¡No quería olvidar! ¡No quería que le quitaran los recuerdos de su primera vez! De... De una de las mejores experiencias de su vida —No puedes obligarme a olvidar, ¡no quiero! — Grito enfurecido.

Severus apretó con fuerza su varita.

— Harry... tienes que olvidarlo — Le aseguro — ¡No puedes continuar con esos recuerdos! Yo...yo...yo también borrare los míos y todo esto.. ¡Nunca lo recordaremos! ¡No lo seas egoísta mocoso de mierda! ¡Piensa en tu madre!

Harry bajo el rostro casi ocultándolo, formo sus manos en puño por la rabia — ¿Por qué debería pensar en ella? — Murmuro enojado — Dímelo, ¿porque si ella me obliga a llevarme bien con mi padre? — El cuerpo del chico era una furia en ese momento — Ella no piensa en mí. Ni si quiera tú lo haces en este momento.

Snape contrajo el rostro.

— Harry… ¿Pero qué dices? — Le murmuro — Tan siquiera te estas escuchando ¡Es tu verdadero padre!

El chico gruño — Padre o no, no quiero pasar la navidad con él —Se quejó.

.— ¿Qué? — Dijo confundido — ¿Navidad? ¿De qué hablas?

El chico alzo el rostro — Y-yo... ¿No sabes? — Le dijo casi titubeante.

— ¿No sé qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con pasar la navidad? — Dijo comenzó a enojarse.

—Mi mamá me obligó a aceptar pasar la navidad con él — Harry frunció el ceño.

Snape, bajo la varita, se acercó a Harry y le agarro por el brazo — ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? — Pregunto alzando la voz.

Harry se echó aún más hacia atrás — S-suéltame.

—¿En qué momento paso que yo, no me entere? — Hizo más fuerte el agarre — ¡Dime! — grito.

—No quiero hablar de eso — Le dijo y entonces trato de soltarse — Y-yo, ¡déjame, papá! — Gimió adolorido.

— ¿odias a James, Harry? — Le pregunto, dejando caer la varita y agarrando su mentón — ¿Lo odias?

Los ojos verdes de Harry se centraron en los negros — Yo… si…creo — Le dijo.

Snape suspiro, lo soltó y entonces se agacho para recoger la varita nuevamente.

— Yo...yo.. Cuando Lily llego a mí, cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada de james Potter, llorando, yo, yo a pesar de que tu no eras mío — Comenzó a narrar — Harry yo te sentí mi hijo desde el primer momento. — Le aseguro, entonces alzo la varita apuntándole — Para mí, lo eres, para mi eres mi hijo, mi niño, mi bebe. — La voz de Snape fallo por unos segundos — por eso. Por eso lo hare por el bien de nosotros, de nuestra familia.

Unas lágrimas se asomaron en los ojos de Harry.

— ¡Papá, No! — Suplico el chico negando — No quiero... Si quieres hazlo contigo mismo… Pero yo... Prefiero tener mi memoria intacta.

El rostro del hombre estaba agobiado.

— ¿Harry? …¿Para que deseas eso? — Pregunto cohibido.

El chico le dio la espalda n y entonces oculto su rostro con sus manos — Porque….yo… — la voz del chico tembló — Y-yo te deseo… Y... N-no quiero olvidar... Nada. E-es mi primera vez y...

Snape al escuchar eso, siento como si perdiera el equilibro, su cuerpo tomo asiento casi por impulso, resignado.

— Harry.. — Trago ruidoso, casi con dolor — por eso...por eso debemos olvidar yo...yo.. No puedo sacar tu rostro de mi mente… no puedo olvidar tus gemidos, tu estrechez, tu cuerpo desnudo envolviendo el mío…

—Yo tampoco…yo tampoco, Papá…— Susurro el chico viéndole.

—Eres .. eres un chico hermoso ..pero...no podemos — Le dijo — tu podrás tener tu primera vez con Draco, con tu novio Harry, no conmigo a pesar de que ...

El chico negó, furioso — ¡No, papá! — Casi grito — No es lo mismo, n-no... Él... él no me hace vibrar de emoción y de lujuria, tú sí...

El cuerpo de Snape se contrajo, el hombre oculto su rostro desesperado con sus manos, casi queriéndose jalar los mechones de su cabello en ese momento.

—Y-yo... No q-quiero olvidar tu respiración en mi cuello y y... Tus gruñidos, el inmenso calor y cariño que me prodigaste — Le dijo, acercándose — No quiero olvidar…tu calidez dentro de mi…tus movimientos…tus besos…tu…

—Harry… — Interrumpió Snape con voz estrangulada — No…

El chico, rompió la distancia, quito las manos que ocultaban el rostro de su padre y tomo asiento en su regazo.

— P-papá, quiero ser tuyo, aunque sea una última vez, pero no me borres la memoria, por lo que más quieras, no... No lo hagas.

—¿Q-que? — Tartamudeo nervioso — H-harry.. S-sabes ..lo que me estas pidiendo...

El chico, alzo su rostro y acaricio el rostro de su padre — hazme tuyo una última vez….

—Nosotros...no podemos — Murmuro desesperado, queriendo no caer en la tentación — Harry…

—Si…si podemos — Casi jadeo, acercándose a su rostro y acariciando su nariz con la suya — Una…una última vez….por favor…papá…

Snape miro a los ojos verdes, en ningún momento vio a Lily en ellos, cerró los ojos y acerco su rostro, eliminando la distancia que había entre los labios de Harry y los suyos. Sintió como Harry se removió sobre él, tuvo una erección instantánea, poso sus manos sobre la cadera de su hijo y deslizo su lengua dentro de la cavidad bocal de su hijo.

—P-p-apá…. — Gimoteo Harry, jalando la tela de su túnica.

— ¿Q-que? — Pregunto, su voz sonó ronca — ¿H-harry? —Le llamo.

El chico, se bajó del regazo de su padre y le tomo de la mano.

— A-aquí no… — Le dijo — Q-quiero….E-en mi cuarto…

Snape trago ruidoso, asintió y se puso de pie, ambos salieron de la habitación que el mayor compartía con la madre del chico, entraron a la de Harry, nervioso, Harry se acercó nuevamente a su padre y se puso de puntillas, pidiendo retomar el beso, Snape, bajo el rostro y enrosco sus brazos nuevamente en la cintura de este.

Harry abrió por completo la boca, le gusta la intensidad con que su padre le besaba, como le tocaba, como le hacía sentir.

— ¡Ah! — Jadeo, el sentir como los dedos de una de las manos de su padre, le pellizcaban los pezones dentro de la camisa — P-papá…

Caminaron casi a tropezones hasta la cama, Severus recostó a Harry y comenzó a darle pequeños besos por cuello, le ayudo a quitarse la camisa y él se quitó la túnica y la contraria, pronto se vieron con que no quedaba más ropa, y Severus volvió a tener todo el cuerpo de su hijo a su merced, sonrió malicioso y su lengua humedeció sus labios, bajo su cabeza y lamio con gusto el pezón izquierdo, sin apuros sintiéndose satisfecho con los jadeos de Harry, pasados unos minutos, donde Severus se le fue la vida investigando el cuerpo de su hijo, el adolecente decidió tomar las riendas y dándole un beso en el cuello a su padre, le dio una vuelto y lo dejo acostado.

—Si esta va a ser la última vez, vamos a tener que probarlo todo… — Dijo Harry con una amplia sonrisa, mientras se sentaba en el estómago de Severus, con las piernas a los lados pero doblas de modo que sus dorillas lo apoyaban.

—Mmmh…. — Murmuro Snape, a la vez que observaba el miembro de su hijo — ¿y tú crees que vas a poder aguantar? — Pregunto rozando con su dedo índice el glande, quitando una parte del líquido pre-seminal, para a continuación llevarlo a su boca y lamerlo lascivamente.

Harry jadeo, no solo por la exquisita visión que Severus le entrego, si no por su alta imaginación, que se encargó de entregarla tantos imágenes y tan lujuriosas que su falo fue incapaz de no dar un saltito delator, y por si fuera poco, la enorme polla de su padre pulsaba en su espalda, ansiosa por ser saciada.

—¿Y bien? — Pregunto sonriente su padre, sabía que pedía mucho, Harry era solo un adolecente y de por sí, los adolescentes son precoces.

—N-No c-creo que puedan aguantar pero… — Harry hizo una pequeña pausa — Tu sí.

El muchacho le sonrió una última vez ante de darse la vuelta, ya no en su estómago, si no en su pecho, de modo que podía observar el enorme estoque. 

— ¿Te dije que me encanto tu sabor? — susurro Harry para después introducir gran parte del pene de su padre en su boca quien grito por la humedad y la calidez en la que, de improviso, se había visto envuelto.

El muchacho se esforzaba, claro que si, intentaba abarcar todo lo que podía del desmedido falo y luego, pasados unos minutos comenzó a succionar a un ritmo más rápido, disfrutando de deleitoso sabor de su padre, de vez en cuanto saca todo el miembro de su boca solo para oír los jadeos de frustración de su padre, aquellos que incrementaban al sentir una lengua en su glande, torturándolo, haciéndolo movimientos circulares, llevándolo al borde del éxtasis, severus, que había comenzado a rasguñar la espalda de su hijo, ya no aguantaba más, quería correrse y llenar la preciosa boquita del menor, mas ni podía, porque siempre que sentía crisparse y todos sus sentidos despertarse, Harry paraba o disminuya el ritmo y eso no hacía más que frustrarlo, a pesar de que sabía que si Harry dejaba que se corriera, quedaría como un precoz.

De pronto Harry hizo algo, no supo bien que ni si el mocoso lo había hecho a propósito pero aquel movimiento le envió una deliciosa corriente eléctrica que lo recorrió por entero, echo su cabeza para atrás, gimiendo descara mente, gritando el nombre de su hijo mientras se corría en abundancia.

Harry, apurado, trato de tragar todo el semen, pero fue interrumpido por severus, quien desde su posición, había deseado ver sus hermosos labios llenos de su esencia, así que le dio vuelta otra vez, y lo observo, allí, con su semen escurriéndole por ambas comisuras.

Una vez que Harry hubo tragado todo, gimió frotando su erección en el pecho de su papá. — Mmmh, Papi…. — Gimoteo — ¿P-podrías… P-prepararme? — Dijo Harry, titubeando, pero sin parar su constante frote.

—Claro... acuéstate — Dijo sonriendo, al ver como Harry no quería parar de moverse, sin embargo hizo caso.

Severus le pidió con la mirada el permiso para comenzar a dilatarlo, y este asintió abriendo sus piernas para darle todo el espacio a su padre, el profesor se acercó hasta estar frente a Harry y luego se sentó sobre sus rodillas, uso un hechizo no verbal de convocación y unos segundos después llego hasta él una pequeña botella verde, la abrió echando una pequeña porción en la palma de su mano, luego lo llevo a la entrada del joven y su sonrisa se ensancho al oír el jadeo de sorpresa de su niño, comenzó a hacer círculos con un dedo, para luego introducir de a poco, pronto se vio a si mismo con 3 dedos dentro de Harry, y a este último totalmente entregado, gimiendo y jadeando incoherencias.

—D-Daddy… Hazme tuyo….

Merlín, ¿Quién sería capaz de rechazar tal ofertar?

—Ponte en cuatro.

Harry obedeció como un buen sumiso, y puso su culo en pompa, esperando la estocada de gloria.

—Tan ansioso — Dijo Severus, regodeándose en el deseo ferviente que le tenía el mocoso.

Acaricio sus nalgas y las separado delicadamente, observo el orificio, estaba ciertamente lubricado y de el salía un péquelo hilo blanco, aparentemente una mezcla del aceite con que lo había preparado y su propio semen, llevo su lengua y lamio ansioso, Harry soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, seguido de una serie de gemidos… se separó y tomo el pequeño tarrito de nuevo, lo abrió y se embadurno todo su falo, para luego posicionarse enfrente del orifico, preparado para follarlo como merlín manda…

—Harry… — Gimió con su rostro desencajado de placer, y con la imagen de su pene siendo ocupado por tal apretada cavidad.

Su hijo jadeo, entre dolor, el gozo y el placer, sin saber cuál predominaba más. Segundo a segundo iba desapareciendo más piel, hay e ya no vio su miembro, estaba por completo dentro de él.

Espero un momento y luego cuando, no pudo más, comenzó a moverse, saliendo de a poco, para luego entrar de nuevo.

—P-papá… D-dame más…M-más…

—Codicioso — Gruño Severus a la par que ponía su mano derecha en el pecho de su hijo, cambiando la posición, colándolo como el, arrodillado, con la espalda pegada a su pecho.

Ahora era mucho mejor, podía oír de cerca los gemidos de su hijo, y para Harry, el tener a su padre gruñendo en su oído era una de las cosas que, en el día no lo dejaban pensar con claridad, y que en la noche no lo dejaban de acosar en forma de sueños húmedos.

Severus aumento la rapidez de la estocada en conjunto con la fuerza, ambos sentía desfallecer y sin embargo, Harry no paraba el movimiento de su mano derecha sobre su pene, y severus no disminuía la rapidez.

El mayor beso y lamio el cuello de su hijo, saboreando el sudor y aspirando todo el aroma que desprendía del menor.

—H-Harry… — Murmuro Severus, sintiéndose al límite, pero antes de que ninguno de los pudiera correrse, se separado abruptamente.

—¿P-papá?

—Dijiste una última vez, vamos a disfrutarla ¿No? — Dijo mientras se volvía a acostar, agarro su hijo por la cadera y lo sentó en su vientre, con las rodillas a los lados, justo como antes.

Severus observo a su hijo, quien se sentía muy confuso, y posición sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, dejando que su pequeño hiciera lo que quisiera, el solo miraría.

—¿P-papá? ¿Q-que?

—A tus espaldas esta mi polla, dura, deseosa de ser saciada, ¿Sabes? — Pregunto sonriente — Pero estoy cansado… ¿Qué te aparece si pruebas a montarme?

Harry jadeo, eso…. De pronto le pareció una idea muy muy apetecible.

Se giró un poco, solo lo suficiente para observar el atareado falo, trago nervioso y decidió hacerle caso a su padre. Retrocedió un poco con las rodillas, y se levantó con estas como apoyo, sostuvo con su mano derecha el miembro de su padre y lo alineo con su entrada, respiro profundo, viendo los ojos de su padre llenos de lujuria, y se dejó caer en un movimiento certero que creyó desmayarse por todas las sensaciones.

Lo que sintió no fue dolor, para su sorpresa, sino todo lo contario, fue una sensación total de placer, al parecer había ubicado el miembro justo donde estaba su próstata, y gimió alto, como nunca antes lo había hecho, esa posición le encantaba, ubico su mano derecha en una de los pezones de Snape y su izquierda en el muslo derecho de este (Que se hallaba ligeramente levantado).

Severus solo pudo gruñir, observando los orbes verdes de su hijo, aquellos que lo traían vuelto loco.

Llevo sus manos a la cadera del menor, ayudándole a marcar un ritmo enloquecedor, Harry dejo de sostenerse en su papá con sus manos y paso a depender totalmente de sus rodillas saltando una y otra vez hasta que ambos ya no podían más, hasta que el placer se fundió con sus gemidos y gruñidos, una vez más se hallaban en el borde, la gloria de ver el deseo del otro reflejado en sus ojos los termino por inundar y la pasión consumada con un grito unido, al unisonado, mientras Harry se sentía inundado de la esencia de su padre, este sentía como el semen abundante de su hijo chocaba con todo su pecho, todo fue magnifico, sin duda, pero el broche de oro no fue el sexo, fue un beso, un beso compartido, mutuo, totalmente reciproco, nadie supo quién lo dio, lo único que sabía era que aquel roce, que la entrega, aquel deseo, todo… sería imposible de olvidar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hoy es martes de pecado.


	5. Chapter 5

** _Capitulo cinco: ¿Normalidad?_ **

Harry sin saber cómo, despertó de repente en la madrugada, alzo el rostro al sentir una calidez a su lado, al sentir una mano abrazando su cintura. Su padre a un continuaba ahí, con él. Abrió la boca para llamarlo pero preferido callar, poso su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre acurrucándose contra él, queriendo sentir toda la calidez de ese cuerpo, temiendo el momento en el que ya no la sentiría más entonces también le abrazo la cintura, y apreso entre sus piernas una de él. Ambos continuaban desnudos, solo cubiertos por una fina manta.

El o ji verde, no sabía si sonreír, o llorar en ese momento. Su padre continuaba aun a su lado, dormido pero sabía que una vez saliera el sol, todo regresaría a la normalidad, y que aquello no se repetiría de nuevo, había sido su ultima vez, ambos tenían que regresar a sus roles originales, padre e hijo…

Suspiro y entonces, con cuidado de que su padre no despertara alzo más su rostro, apoyó una de sus manos ligeramente sobre el pecho del dormido, le dio un pequeño beso. Los labios de Harry temblaron y unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas, no quería…quería seguir sintiéndolo… quería…tenerlo siempre para el…pero no podía, su madre…. Tenía que respetarla…

Poso nuevamente su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre mojando su piel con sus lágrimas.

— Deberías dormir — Le escucho hablar.

El O ji verde se sobresaltó levemente — ¿P-papá? — Tartamudeo.

—No llores, sigue durmiendo — Dijo Severus mirando el techo de la habitación pero aun sin apartar su brazo de la cintura de Harry — Mañana…..todo regresara la normalidad.

Harry negó, trago ruidoso y tomo asiento — ¡No quiero! — Dijo en voz alta furioso con el mundo — P-papá….P-papá sé que…que te dije que sería la última vez... — Dijo sin saber muy bien como presentarle la idea — Yo…quiero seguir…seguir sintiéndote….

El hombre lo miro — ¿No piensas en tu madre, No piensas en Lily? — Le recordó Severus — No podemos Harry ¡NO PODEMOS! — Le grito furioso entonces se bajó de la cama — He cruzado la línea contigo... ¡Lo he hecho!

—P-papá…. ¡NO! — Harry le agarro de la mano y lo jalo haciendo que cayera sentado sobre la cama a un lado de el — En secreto…sigamos…juntos…los dos... — Suplico, sentándose sobre el hombre a pesar del punzante dolor en su parte trasera — Por favor…

El hombre suspiro, alzo su mano y la llevo a la mejilla del chico —Harry, pequeño, esto... quizás es una gran confusión, una tremenda confusión de parte de ambos.

—¡No, papá! —dijo el ojiverde—. Yo...

—Harry, óyeme, sé de lo que te hablo, a veces creemos querer algo, pero estamos muy equivocados y lo que realmente necesitábamos se nos escapó, y Draco podría ser aquello, prueba con él, no lo abandones, quizás ni notes la diferencia, en cuanto a Lily, ella no se merece esto, sobretodo porque podría haber sido fruto de... bueno... de tus hormonas... —dijo el mayor, pensando en que las hormonas del chico sólo lo afectaban a él, a Harry, pero... entonces, ¿qué fue lo que lo llevó a comportarse tan... salvajemente?

El chico no supo si sentirse ofendido, Harry bajo el rostro, pero nuevamente fue alzando por los dedos de Severus agarrando su mentón. Sus labios fueron devorados suevamente por otros, el chico cerro los ojos y pasos sus brazos por los hombros de su padre, se besaron por un largo rato, acariciando sus lenguas, bebiendo de la boca del otro, sabiendo que ese era un beso de despedida un beso que no se repetiría.

Severus, recostó al chico y segundos después el hizo lo mismo a su lado, lo atrojo hacia él, abrazándolo por la cintura haciendo que Harry apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho — Sigue durmiendo, Harry, sigue durmiendo y recuerda todo esto como un sueño, un sueño que nunca se podrá hacer realidad.

El menor sin estar de acuerdo se mordió el labio, pensante.

******************************

Un delicioso aroma a tocino lo despertó, miro a su lado y no encontró a nadie.

_“Mañana…..todo regresara la normalidad”_

Tomo asiento, sintiendo el dolor en su entrada, ahogo un chillido y como pudo se puso de pie, caminando a paso suave hasta el baño de su cuarto. Cuando entro miro su cuerpo desnudo lleno de marcas en sus manos, en su cintura. Noto entonces que sobre el lavamanos había un pequeño taro con ungüento, el cual nunca había estado ahí, enseguida supo quién lo dejo. Fue abañarse y cuando salió lo unto con cuidado y de inmediato sintiendo como actuaba el dolor se fue casi por completo aunque el temblor en sus piernas a un continuaba.

Se vistió y con su paso lento camino hasta la cocina en donde encontró a su madre con su uniforme de medimaga cocinando, su padre estaba sentado leyendo el profeta aun sin notar su presencia.

—Buenos días — Dijo.

Lily se volteo — ¡Buenos días mi amor! — Le dijo acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la frente — estoy preparando el desayuno ¿Quieres comer aquí? — Pregunto — Acabo de llegar de mi turno así que tengo el resto de la tarde libre y bueno, noche también.

El chico asintió — Eso es genial, mamá —

La pelirroja ensancho su sonrisa por completo — ¿A que si? — Le respondió, entonces se dio la vuelta y regreso a su labor — Ya te sirvo — Le dijo.

Harry asintió y tomo haciendo frente a su padre el cual ni siquiera le había respondido el saludo — Papá, Buenos días — Le dijo.

Severus bajo el periódico, tenía el cabello amarado.

— Buenos días, mocoso — Le saludo mirándolo.

Lily se volteo — ¡No le digas a si a Harry, Severus! — Dijo sirviéndole el desayuno a su hijo .

—¿Pero no lo es? — Bromeo el jefe Slytherin a su mujer —

Lily le jalo un mecho de cabello con fuerza y el hombre rio por lo bajo.

Para Harry, el ambiente familiar era aplastador, en ese momento las palabras de su padre en la madrugada le atropellaron nuevamente: _“Sigue durmiendo, Harry, sigue durmiendo y recuerda todo esto como un sueño, un sueño que nunca se podrá hacer realidad”._

Arrugo el rostro enojado y bajo el rostro, mirando el plato de comida que le había servido su madre, agarro el tenedor y pincho algo de tocino, se lo llevo a la boca y comenzó a masticarlo.

Severus doblo el profeta y lo puso sobre la mesa, poso rápidamente la mirada sobre Harry, y entonces recordó algo — Lily….

—¿Si, amor? — Pregunto ella de espalda lavando los platos.

Harry trago con fuerza el tocino, hace rato que estaba pensando, muchas ideas se alojaron en su cabeza, el chiquillo no lo estaba pasando muy bien, y si él no lo pasaba bien, se encargaría de que su padre tampoco, “está bien, papá, te hare caso, pero a mi forma, hare que te derritas en los celos, en fuego, en excitación, en pasión que desees poseerme cada día, cada clase de pociones, que trates de retenerme al final de esta, pero como te decidiste a no tocarme ni un pelo esperare hasta que ya no lo soportes y cuando menos lo esperes estarás en la cama conmigo” una sonrisa provocativa surgió y sus penas habían quedado aplazada decidido embarro la punta de su dedo con la mermelada con que estaban cubiertos los panqueques y se lo llevo a la boca, chupo lento y saco la lengua limpiando la punta de su dedo con ella, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos negros de su padre, el cual, perplejo por sus propias acciones, lo miraba atentamente.

—C-como es eso que…. — Comenzó a decir Severus, pero Harry agarro un panqueque y lo mordió, soltando un pequeño suspirito lascivo que solo fue oído por el mayor a quien se le erizo la piel— Harry pasara la n-navidad con Potter?

Harry desde su lugar vio a su madre tensarse pero el, siguió con su pequeño jueguecito, se mordió el labio y nuevamente fijo la vista en su padre, le sonrió con malicia.

—Yo…bueno… J-james y yo hablamos — Escucho a Lily murmurar tras él.

El hombre tembló con la mirada de Harry sobre él, sin prestarle mucha atención a las palabras de su mujer.

—Y …bueno…en San Mungo, no te vayas a enojar, Severus — Murmuro ella sin voltearse — Y….como Harry no ha pasado tanto tiempo con el …

Harry se puso de pie en silencio, camino hasta donde su madre pero se detuvo antes de llegar a ella, una idea se había posada sobre él, y Harry la llevaría a cabo, camino 2 o 3 pasos para quedar a un lado de su padre, se inclinó sobre su oreja y…. — Cuidado con que mamá vea tu erección — susurró casi gimiendo, su voz mezclada con maldad y lujuria. Entonces paso la lengua húmeda sobre la oreja de su padre haciéndolo suspirar y crispar más por la excitación, el semi-bulto que había sido formado en la entrepierna del mayor segundo atrás, ahora había agarrado firmeza, doliéndole como los mil demonios.

—Ya termine, mamá — Dijo acercándose a ella, casi salvándola de esa conversación con su padre — Iré a clases.

—¡Que te vaya bien, hijo! — Le dio un beso en la mejilla y ella recibió uno igual.

Se alejó de su mama con la intención de irse, pero sabía que aún faltaba despedirse de su padre.

—Adiós, papi — Gimió en su oreja, volviendo la respiración del mayor aún más errática – suerte con esto — Dijo llevando su mano derecha al enorme bulto formado, haciendo un poco de presión con sus dedos, ganándose un gemido y la mirada rabiosa y llena de lujuria de su padre.

Harry salió de la cocina y aprovecho de pasar al baño general, como lo habían llamado hace años, ya que habían tres baños en su hogar, uno en la pieza de sus padres, uno en su pieza y aquel se estaba al salir de la cocina, entro sin decirle a nadie, y procedió a hacer de sus necesidades, luego una vez lavadas sus manos, decidió a retirarse girando el pomo de la puerta cuando oyó como Severus le decía a Lily que ya volvía, asumiendo que su padre iba a ir al baño, por la erección que el mismo había causado, se apresuró a meterse en la ducha y cerrar las cortinas con mucho sigilo, una vez listo oyó el pomo girando, y posteriormente la puerta siendo abierta, trato de controlar su respiración, pero le era muy difícil sobre todo si los pocos pasos que su padre daba retumbaba por todo el baño, se oían tan cerca, una vez adentro del baño, severus cerró la puerta y echo un hechizo silenciado y uno para bloquear la puerta.

—Aaag — Se quejó al tratar de abrirse el pantalón — ¿Cómo puede haber tanta presión?

Harry oía atenta, y por el ruido asumía lo que pasaría en unos segundos más, no le importaba llegar tarde a clases, no… más le importaba oír los gemidos que su padre no se encargaría de controlar, dado que estaba “solo” y con un hechizo silenciado, sonrió malicioso.

Severus trago saliva una vez con los boxes y los pantalones abajo, tomo asiento en el inodoro, con la tapa abajo.

—¡Mmmh, Merlín! — Gimió ronco, pasando su mano por su falo en una caricia suave, pero firme — el mocoso me quiere matar.

Harry sonrió, sin importarle su propia y obvia excitación que se marcaba en sus pantalones de uniforme, un escalofrió se había alojado en todo su cuerpo y su polla le mandaba incesantes corrientes eléctricas, que solo lo hacían querer gemir, pero debía controlarse, planeaba salir, pero aun no, sabía que podía oír algo más que su padre no sería capaz de decirle nunca.

—Oh, por todos los dioses,— Grito agónico, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos y echaba la cabeza para atrás, no podía oír nada, no, nada le importaba más que los recuerdos de sus tres veces juntos, podía oír los gemidos de Harry con detalle, cada frase había quedado pegada en su memoria, y ahora le era de mucha ayuda.

Por mientras, el mocoso no aguantaba más, quería poder observar a su padre, pero sabía que ya no oiría nada “inapropiado” de parte de los labios de él, probamente esta sería su única oportunidad para saber qué era lo más lo ponía loco.

Severus gemía sin poder contenerse, al parecer se le había olvidado lo que era la vergüenza, y allí se hallaba, vuelto loco por su hijo.

—H-Harry… — Exclamo con un semi-gemido, y eso fue suficiente para el oji verde.

Corrió la cortina lo menos ruidoso que podía, sabía que si hacia un movimiento muy brusco el cuerpo de Severus reaccionaria de mala forma, bajando la erección, lo tenía al frente, con los ojos cerrados, y los oídos sordos, buscando sacias su deseo, Harry observo la olla siendo sostenido y frotado bruscamente por la mano derecha del mayor, tenía unas ganas de lamerla, de engullirla toda, pero se había prometido algo, no habría mayor contacto, as que se acercó a la oreja del pocionista, quien perdido en sus sensaciones no percibió el movimiento y: — ¿Ye duele, papi? — Susurro gimiendo.

Severus respingo y Gemio, no abrió los ojos, pero detuvo su movimiento en su falo, quería creer que aquello fue una mala pasada que le había dado su cerebro, porque si no era así, significaba que Harry había oído todo.

El ojiverde se alejó del oído de su padre, y sonría al ver su cara de estupefacción, sus ojos aun cerrados, como si no quisiera aceptar la realidad.

—Papá, te ves adorable con los ojos cerrados, pero es de días ¿Sabes? Debes despertar — Dijo haciéndose el inocente.

Severus suspiro con miedo y abrió los ojos con lentitud siendo recibido por unos verdes esmeralda, y si, Harry realmente había oído todo. Merlín que vergüenza, Severus quería hacerse el loco, pero lamentablemente era imposible cuando su erección ni siquiera había bajado ni un ápice, es más parecía estar aún más duro y necesitado, solo por el hecho de tener al dueño de su estado frente a él.

—Buenos días — Dijo con dulce, que en el fondo era malvadamente retorcida —. Pensé que no despertarías nunca, aunque otra parte de ti esta… bastante despierta — Murmuro sonriente.

Severus que por un largo rato se había hallado tratando de tragarse su vergüenza, recién ahora pudo abrir la boca y decir algo sin temblar. — Estoy ocupado, ¡Lárgate, mocoso!

—Y que ocupado — Dijo con doble sentido y una mueca de profunda provocación.

Severus suspiro, su mano ocupada tembló por la falta de atención de su miembro.

—¿Qué quieres, Harry? — Dijo resignado —, Ya hablamos de esto.

—Sí que hablamos de esto, pero yo no soy el que se masturba pensando en el otro.

—¡Sabes que el que tiene la culpa de que este así eres tú! ¡Tú rompiste las reglas en primer lugar!

—¿Yo? Já, yo solo… Bueno, sí, pero mírate — Dijo señalando su erección —, necesitas ayuda con eso, y yo tengo una boca, una lengua, dos manos y muchas ganas.

—Harry…No — Farfullo sin mayor convicción, dado que su miembro había comenzado a palpitar dentro de su mano derecha ante la idea de tener a Harry a su disposición.

El joven ojiverde observo atentamente el atareado miembro de su padre.

—Tienes razón… Ya hablamos sobre esto… — Dijo volviendo a retomar el tema olvidado.

La mano de Severus había comenzado a temblar con mayor fuerza, pero trataba de calmarse y acallar sus instintos alocados por sexo — Exacto… Ahora… por favor… retirarte.

Harry rio mientras negaba con la cabeza, se llevó las manos al botón de su pantalón, y comenzó a bajarlo lentamente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¿Yo? Nada, Papi, solo me ocupo de lo que causas en mí.

Severus trago ruidoso sin apartar la mirada. — Harry, no.

—Papi, si — Una vez abajo el pantalón comenzó a frotarse su erección por sobre la tela del bóxer.

El ojiverde gimoteo a la vez que tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en la puerta.

Severus gruño al verlo, se alzó ligeramente como si se fuese a levantar pero no lo hizo, comenzó a mover su mano, mordiendo sus labios para evitar gemir.

—Vete…. Vete, Harry — Susurro Severus comenzando a aumentar el ritmo de su mano sobre su miembro.

—Aaamh, papá... No soy capaz de irme, ¿No lo entiendes? Te necesito, ¡Mph! — Harry había comenzado a sentir mayor necesidad, así que paro su movimiento, y deslizo el maldito bóxer por sus piernas.

—H-Harry… — Nuevamente se mordió el labio, joder, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, cuanto deseaba tenerlo nuevamente, besarlo, penetrarlo pero… No, había hecho una promesa y él no la rompería…. Más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

El pequeño ojiverde deseaba sentir a su padre, claro que lo deseaba, pero dadas las circunstancia solo había una cosa que podía hacer.

—Papá… — Farfullo mientras caminaba, sin dejar de masturbarse, hacia su padre, lo observo, su deseado papá estaba un poco más bajo de estatura que al estar sentado, y gracias a esto podía observar sus facciones con mayor exactitud.

—¿Q-que, Harry?

—Déjame sentarme en tu regazo, a horcajadas.

—N-No… Ya estamos trasgrediendo suficientes reglas.

—Por favor, Daddy — Suplico acariciando con su mano desocupada, el pelo de la coleta del mayor.

— Está bien — Dijo Severus resignado por la insistencia y el por el placer, mientras paraba su movimiento y agarraba las caderas de su niño posicionándolo en sus muslos.

—Mmmh — Gimió Harry, por la cercanía, su mente retorcida le dio una idea, y posicionando las manos en los hombros de su papá embistió hacia delante, rozando su pene con el contrario.

—¡Oh! — Soltó el mayor, un gruñido ronco que dejaba entrever sorpresa, placer y deseo —. H-Harry…., recuérdame anotar… esto, como otra regla que rompimos hoy, ¡ah!

El mayor veía sus convicciones romperse con los gemidos casi callados que soltaba Harry, y en esos momentos creyó no importarle nada más que lo necesitado que estaba de su ojiverde, así que mando lo poco de resistencia que aún le quedaba a la mierda, y tomo una de las finas marcadas caderas con su mano, y ambas erecciones con su otra mano, juntando y acariciando a las dos en el proceso.

—¡Mmmmh!

—¿Te gusta?

—S-siii — Siseo alegre su niño.

—Aaahm, H-Harry… No creo aguantas mucho m-mas — Dijo el mayor, aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas de su cadera y el movimiento imparable de su mano —, vente, córrete por mí, encima mío.

—Aaah, nng — Gimió mientras se retorció, sus bocas tan cerca una de la otra, casi rozándose, querían comerse, saborearse hasta que no haya nada más por descubrir, hasta que cada rincón haya sido anteriormente encontrado y acariciado —,¡Papá! — Soltó sin previo aviso, gritando en alma, sin gritar en voz, pues sus cuerdas vocales no daban abasto con tanto placer.

Seguido a él se corrió su padre, quien mancho con su esencia todo su pecho. 

Ahora, apaciguado, con la cabeza en uno de los hombros del mayor, recordaba cada uno de los gruñidos que sin poder contener, había soltado su padre, de pronto sus ojos se encontraron, como imanes que nunca debieron ser separados, atrayéndose uno al otro, y…. Harry solo puedo reír. Había una complicidad implicada en el ambiente, y Severus lo sabía, lo sabía tanto que solo pudo sonreír una mueca tonta e inocente.

Pronto ambos reían agarrándose el estómago, y en un momento de descuido Harry casi se cayó, si no fuera por unos brazos fuertes que lo agarraron por la espalda, se observaron una vez más a los ojos y Harry pudo sentir la felicidad embriangosolo, y ahí estaba su padre, junto a él, como siempre debió ser, como nunca pudo ser.

El aliento les choco, uno percibio algo irreconocible, pero ciertamente exquisito y el otro percibio frutos del bosque, suspiraron, sin palabras, excepto aquellas que sus miradas decían y tejían sus corazones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> creditos a yael nuevamente por ayuda en el lemon.


	6. Chapter 6

** _Capitulo seis: ¿Deseo?_ **

Harry rodo sobre su cama al despertar, alzo la vista al techo, recordando una y otra vez el sueño que habia tenido con su padre. Soñaba que lo besaba, que le acarciaba, que le tocaba, que… se movia en su interior con una cruel lentitud, que lo escuchana gruñir en su oreja, que le mordia…. Que…

—Ah.. — Suspiro sonrojado, ya habia pasado por lo menos una semana desde la ultima vez que se habían tocado, desde la ultima vez que lo habia sentido. Y con amargura recordaba, cada vez que veía a su madre, que seguramente su padre la tocaba a ella… que tenia sexo con ella… y no con el.

Trataba de no deprimir por eso, pero su padre cada vez que le veía cerca huia de el, mientras el mismo se frustraba queriendo tan solo complacerse con mirarlo con tocarlo pero… necesitaba algo mas… su cuerpo le pedia a gritos algo de actividad, su padre era el culpable, el lo habia inducida a eso y el era el responsable de sacarlo de ahí y ayudarlo, ¿Verdad?

Se puso de pie y se dio un baño rápido, era sábado asi que era dia libre, recordó entocnes, que Draco y el habían planeado un paseo para este dia juntos. Suspiro algo fastidiado, salio de su cuarto en Slytherin y toco a la puerta del cuarto de su novio.

—¿Estas despierto? — Pregunto abriendo la puerta sin permiso.

Draco aun se encontraba dormido asi que lo despertó, sacudiéndolo por el hombro.

—¿Qué? — Murmurro adormilado el chico.

—¿No dijiste que íbamos a salir hoy de paseo? — Le pregunto Harry.

Malfoy bostezo y tomo asiento algo desorientado. — ¿Qué hora es? — Pregunto a su novio.

—Falta una hora para que sirvan el almuerzo — Le dijo Harry mientras acariciaba el pelo rubio de Draco.

El rubio asintio y miro a Harry, se acerco algo mas a el y poso ambas manos sobre su cadera — Pasemos esa hora… aquí — Le propuso con emoción.

Harry solto una risita — Te veo animado — Le dijo a su novio.

El rubio asintio por segunda vez, acercando sus labiso a los de Harry para besarlo.

El ojiverde estuvo apunto de retroceder, su alma y cuerpo solo querían saborear los labios de su padre, pero sabia que estaría siendo cruel con Draco si llegaba a despreciarlo, él era su novio.

Draco le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se puso de pie. — Ya regreso — Dijo entrando al baño.

Lo espero por unos cuantos segundos y cuando regreso nuevamente tomo asiento a su lado y lo beso con más intensidad.

Los labios de Draco atraparon los suyos y una ligera mordida le dio en uno de sus labios por parte de Draco, el chico succiono su labio inferior y entonces con ligereza introdujo su lengua en la boca de Harry.

Las manos de Draco acariciaron las caderas de Harry, haciéndolo que el pecho de su novio pegara contra el de él.

—Draco… — Trato de detener los avances pero el rubio lo impidió.

Con los besos recostó a Harry sobre la cama y se posó arriba de él, Draco tenía tantas ganas de sentir a Harry, sabía que el primer intento había sido desastroso, pero estaba seguro que esa vez iría bien. Dejo de besar los labios del chico y decidió bajar hasta su cuello, dio unos cuantos besos sobre él.

Harry volteo el rostro, tenía que detenerlo… No quería, no con él.

Harry, sintió entonces, como los dedos de Draco abrían el cierre de su pantalón y eso fue suficiente para él.

—Draco, no — Le dijo empujándolo y tomando asiento nuevamente.

El rubio trago nervioso — No me voy a equivocar ….. Esta vez lo disfrutaremos ambos…— Le dijo casi suplicando.

El ojiverde miro a su novio — Escucha… Yo.. Podemos hacerlo después — Le pidió.

Draco le miro con decepción — Harry…

—Pero…podemos probar otra cosa — le dijo.

Sabía que era cruel dejar a Draco así, y a pesar de que todas las ganas que le tenía a su novio habían desparecido desde que probó el cielo con su padre, tenía que consentirlo….hasta que… bueno, no lo sabía.

—¿Probar? ¿Probar que? — Dijo confuso el chico rubio.

Harry se contuvo de rodar los ojos, empujo a su novio hasta la cabecera de la cama. — Algo nuevo. — Le dijo.

Draco le miro atentamente, no comprendía muy bien lo que quería intentar Harry, hasta que le sintió bajar su cierre y bajar algo sus pantalones junto con su bóxer.

El rostro del chico rubio se ruborizo, estaba algo avergonzando al tener su miembro expuesto.

Harry, miro la extensión de carne… tan diferente a la de su padre…. A la de Severus.

—¿H-Harry? — Le llamo Draco.

El pelinegro contuvo un suspiro y bajo su rostro hasta el miembro de su novio.

Draco se removió, Merlín… Harry… Harry iba a hacerle un…

Se tuvo que morder los labios con fuerza cuando sintió el primer lengüetazo en la punta de su miembro, la lengua de Harry estaba caliente, tan caliente como el. Segundos después sintió la primera succión sobre su pene y joder… Draco ahogo un grito. Harry le acaricio los testículos con los dedos mientras seguía succionando, le dio uno que otro beso en su extensión.

No pudo evitar gimotear alto y enterró sus dedos en la cabellera negra de su novio, se sentía tan bien, tan maravilloso.

Sus piernas temblaron, sentía que… Sentía que…

La puerta de su habitación se abrió sin permiso y alguien entro en ella — Draco, tu padre…

Severus Snape quedo hecho piedra en la entrada de la habitación del rubio al ver semejante escena.

—P-padrino — Casi grito Draco, corriéndose del susto.

Harry trago, y su suplico por todos los dioses que Draco tuviera otro padrino que no fuese su padre.

—¡¿Pero qué?! — Murmuro la voz de Severus llena de una profunda molestia.

Se acercó a Harry y lo agarro por la camisa, bajándolo de la cama a tropezones.

Draco se acomodó el pantalón y los boxes lo más rápido posible, trato de ponerse de pie para darle una explicación a su padrino, pero una imagen vale, en este caso, más que mil palabras.

— Padrino déjame explicarte yo….

Pero los ojos negros de Severus ardían de rabia, Harry fue arrastro por su padre fuera de la habitación, quien tiro de la puerta con fuerza, cerrándola y dejando de la habitación aun Draco Malfoy totalmente pálido.

Harry no sabía si mirar o no a su padre, se sintió indignado con el mismo por la situación en la que había sido pillado, seguramente su padre podría estar pensando en ese momento que todo para él era un juego y le aterraba pensar que con esto todas sus posibilidades de acercarse a su padre se desmoronaban.

Fue arrastrado hasta las habitaciones familiares y cuando la puerta fue abierta su padre le soltó, Harry tuvo que sobrase el brazo, el cual su padre se había encargado de aparentar durante la “caminata”.

—Toma — Le dijo, mirándolo por primera vez.

Harry agarro el vaso de Whiskey que su padre le entrego.

—Bébelo — Oh… Su voz… estaba realmente furiosa.

El ojiverde lo bebió, y el sabor del semen de Draco desapareció.

La boca de Snape estaba torcida por la molestia, Snape volvió a agarrar a su hijo por el brazo, Harry no entendió el porqué, hasta que fue arrinconado contra una de las paredes de la sala.

Su brazo le dolía por la fuerza ejercida en él, miro a los ojos a su padre, el cual, le miraba totalmente enojado. Severus abrió la boca para decir algo y Harry espero… pero así como la abrió la cerro.

Soltó a Harry y le dio la espalda.

El corazón del chico latió con más fuerza. Estaba celoso ¡Estaba celoso!

—¿Estás bien, Papi? — Pregunto, sin descaro alguno.

Pero Snape no respondió, entro a la habitación que compartía con la madre del chico y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Harry suspiro, su corazón aun latía asustado y feliz. Busco por los alrededores a su mamá, pero al no en controlar decidió preparar el mismo el almuerzo.

Comió solo, su padre no salió cuando le llamo así que cuando termino se encerró a su habitación para terminar se encerró en su habitación para terminar sus deberes uy dormir un poco más.

Cuando despertó ya eran las seis de la tarde, salió del cuarto y el silencio reinaba ¿Dónde estaba su mamá? Se preguntó el chico.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de sus padres y no encontró a ninguno de los dos, suspiro y subió hasta el comedor para cenar.

Mientras esperaba la cena compartió con algunos de sus amigos y hablo con Draco que se encontraba aun algo pálido por lo sucedido, Harry le calmo diciéndole que no había porque preocuparse.

Ceno y se quedó por lo menos una hora en el vestíbulo con sus compañeros. Bajo y regreso a las habitaciones de su familia y, como antes, todo se encontraba solitario. Fue hasta su habitación y se acostó a dormir.

Pasaron por lo menos tres horas después y Harry aun no conciliaba el sueño, rodo por su cama una y otra vez hasta que decidió ponerse de pie e ir hasta la habitación de sus padres. Abrió con cuidado la puerta y entre la oscuridad diviso a su padre durmiendo, entro y sacudió a su padre por el hombro despertándolo.

—¿Qué? — Gruño malhumorado al ser despertado.

Harry oculto una risita — Papá… He tenido una pesadilla, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?

Severus rodo los ojos en la oscuridad sin ser convencido, pero no quería un dolor de cabeza, y sabía que lo obtendría si el chico se ponía a gritar y quejarse, el solo quería dormir, así que se rodó hacia un lado, dándole un espacio al chico al lado suyo.

—Gracias — Le susurro, y se recostó a su lado.

Fingió dormir y también moverse entre sueños, acerco su espalda al pecho de su padre y cuando la sintió, se removió contra él, frotando su trasero contra la parte baja de su padre.

Lo escucho maldecir, y él se contuvo de reír, sintió como su padre trataba de apartarse, pero él también se echó hace atrás. No se la dejaría tan fácil. Se froto nuevamente contra él y entonces para su satisfacción sintió la erección creciente en su padre.

—Harry — Le gruño, pero el continuaba relajado, fingiendo dormir.

Sintió a su padre removerse incomodo contra él y entonces decidió voltearse para encararlo y “pillarlo”.

A pesar de la oscuridad noto el rubor sobre las mejillas de su padre, suspiro, bajo la mirada y encontró el bulto.

—¿Papá? — Le pregunto con fingida inocencia — ¿Te encuentras bien?

Los hombros de Snape temblaron por la excitación, maldición, Harry le había pillado en tan vergonzosa situación, aunque para sentir aquello que el mismo había provocado, aparto el rostro e hizo el ademan de ponerse de pie, necesitaba ir al baño… Pero Harry le agarro de la mano deteniéndolo.

Su respiración se detuvo y regreso la mirada a su hijo. Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaban, el chico sin soltarlo de la mano la bajo, quería que su padre también notara su estado, quería que notara el deseo que tenía por él, hizo que severus le tocara con la mano sobre el pantalón. Jadeo en su rostro cuando sintió la caricia, casi queriendo derretirse por el toque, como deseaba sentirlo de nuevo, más lo único que tenía era esa presión casi inexistente, suspirando le suplicaba que aumentase la intensidad en ese frote, mas su padre apenas estaba consciente de la excitación y deseo de su niño, el solo estaba pendiente de las propias reacciones que el tenia, y que el mocoso le causaba.

Aparto la mano y esta vez la llevo, junto con la suya, al miembro de su padre, bajo el pantalón del pijama y acaricio directamente el miembro, su padre gruño, sintiendo su aliento caliente contra su rostro, repartió las pequeñas gotas del pre-semen que había en el glande para aumentar la satisfacción que el movimiento de su mano provocaba en su padre.

Harry paro, y alejo su palma, su padre siguió con el trabajo ahí abajo, el subió su rostro y acaricio su rostro con devoción, delineo sus labios con la punta de sus dedos y acerco sus labios al resto de Snape y sin romper las reglas, le dio un pequeño en la nariz y varios más en el cuello.

Se mordió los labios, aguantando el deseo de devorar los de su padre, dejo de acariciar su rostro para acariciar su espalda y oculto su rostro en el cuello del mayor, sintiendo los movimientos de la mano de su padre acariciándose con lentitud. Quería que sintiera su calor a pesar de que no podían llegar a más… a pesar de que su padre no quería llegar a más.

Su padre aumento las caricias, el sudor que expulsaba su cuerpo mojo su rostro, pero no le importo.

Su padre gruñía en su oreja, amaba ese maldito sonido, le enloquecía, hacía que…. — Papá — le murmuró.

Severus mordisqueo su hombro al sentir la culminación cerca, los gruñidos aumentaron y entonces el pequeño suspiro de satisfacción inundo sus oídos. El corazón de su padre latía con rapidez al igual que el suyo.

Harry sabía que su corazón no solo latía por el deseo, también sabía que latía por ese sentimiento que se llamaba amor.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO SIETE: ENGAÑO**

Se la había hecho tarde.

Lily Snape se levantó azorada de la cama, ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Agarro la ropa tirada en el suelo y comenzó a vestirse, iba a destruir su matrimonio, lo estaba haciendo, ya lo había hecho, tenia… tenía que dejar de verlo. No podía hacerle eso a Severus, no podía hacerle eso a su marido… a su hijo… a su familia.

—¿Lily? — Pregunto James Potter, al verla despertar sobresaltada.

Los labios de la mujer temblaron — E-esto… E-esto no puede seguir a-así — Dijo ella con voz ahogada ya totalmente vestida — No puedo seguir…no puedo engañar a Severus.

El hombre suspiro, se puso los lentes y se sentó en la cama dejando ver su pecho desnudo — Haz dicho esto por cinco años..

—¡CALLATE! — Le grito, siempre era lo mismo, siempre el mismo sentimiento de culpa le embargaba — No puedo hacerle esto a Severus….No puedo hacerle esto a Harry.

—Harry es nuestro hijo, Lily — Le recordó James con mal humor.

—¡Y Severus mi marido! — Le grito ella, las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar si control — T-tengo que dejar de verte… N-no puedo hacerle esto….no quiero destruir mi familia…no la quiero destruir… ¡No por ti! ¡No por alguien que no vale la pena! — Le acuso.

James miro a la mujer — Lily….

—E-el….él no me abandono como lo hiciste tu cuando te dije que estaba embarazada ¡A él no le importo detener sus estudios para estar conmigo! ¡El me dio la familia que siempre quise y crio a Harry como si fuera su hijo…..a pesar que… a pesar que yo nunca quise darle uno….! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! — Le grito Lily, con llanto fuerte — ¡No me vuelvas a buscar…! ¡No me volverás a ver, JAMES POTTER! — Termino de agarrar sus cosas y temblorosa cerró la puerta de la habitación con fuerza.

El hombre se recostó nuevamente en su cama y a través de los vidrios de sus lentes miro el techo de la habitación, no podía culpar a Snape, el tipo había sido más valiente que en él, si…lo recordaba, siempre Lily se encargaba de recordárselo, el día en que ella emocionada le dijo que estaban esperando un bebe y él se aterrorizo, recordó nuevamente todas las palabras que le dijo… “Que un bebe arruinaría su recién iniciada carrera de auror” y Lily….totalmente destrozada acudió a su mejor y fiel amigo Snape, el cual la recibió con los brazos abiertos y meses después de su destrozo rompimiento con ella, Snape y Lily se casaron.

Todos los días se arrepentía de haber hecho aquello, pero era Joven, tenía veinte años en ese entonces y no se veía cambiando pañales, si, quería ser libre, quería estar con sus amigos en todos los lugares y esa libertad la había pagado muy cara.

Siempre era lo mismo, cuando Lily amanecía así, arrepentida, sabía que Snape no merecía aquello, el mismo lo sabía, pero el continuaba amando a Lily y ella….lo amaba a él. Sabía que no la vería dentro de dos semanas, pero luego, cuando ella ya se calmara, el, regresaría con un ramo de rosas camuflado a su consultorio y se lo entregaría, entonces ella se calmaría y regresarían a lo mismo, era un ciclo, ya se había acostumbrado a aquello, pero no era totalmente feliz, quería a Lily a su lado, quería a su hijo también, pero sabía que si los recuperaba terminaría destruyendo a Snape en el proceso y no quería quedar como una mala persona, no quería destruir el hogar que Snape se había encargado de darle a Lily, Snape tenía la familia que él deseaba, familia que el mismo había despreciado catorce años atrás.

************************

—¡Ya llegue! — Grito, fingiendo una gran sonrisa al salir de la chimenea.

Nadie la recibió, vio el reloj, las seis y media de la mañana. Era domingo, no lo recordaba. Suspiro y entonces sus labios temblaron de nuevo, tenía que dejarlo, tenía que dejarlo esta vez, no podía seguir viéndolo.

Camino hasta su cuarto y abrió la puerta, sonrió cuando encontró a su hijo acurrucado a Severus como si fuera un niño pequeño. Acomodo la cartera en el lugar donde iba y entro al baño a darse una ducha. El agua fría de la regadera le recordó nuevamente sus pecados, todo el tiempo que invertía en James debía invertirlo con Severus y Harry, con su familia.

Se vistió en el baño y cuando salió encontró a Severus despierto, observándola, sus ojos negros la pusieran nerviosa pero el hombre le sonrió con suavidad y su corazón se llenó más de culpa.

—¿Se extendió tu turno? — Le pregunto con voz aun adormilada.

Ella asintió, acercándose a el — Yo…si…No pude hacer nada, lo siento — Se disculpó, mintiendo, siempre mintiendo, odiaba mentirle a la persona que más le había ayudado y apoyado en el mundo — Pero ni hoy ni mañana trabajare así que los tres podemos hacer algo juntos — Propuso, tratando de aliviar su mal.

Snape rio y asintió, se rodó con cuidado de no despertar a Harry para darle algo de espacio a su mujer. Lily se recostó y poso su cabeza con cuidado en el pecho de Severus, y acaricio el cabello de Harry.

Esta era su familia, lo era…No podía perderla por nada del mundo. No podía pagarle a Severus de esa manera.

—Lily… — Comenzó a decir Severus.

La mujer alzo su rostro y fijo sus ojos verdes en los negros — ¿Si?

—Nunca terminamos la conversación de aquella vez — le recordó su marido — ¿Por qué no me consultaste la ida de Harry con Potter?

Los labios de Lily se delinearon con amargura, siempre James Potter, siempre persiguiéndola como un maldito fantasma — Lo siento…. Yo hablé con él hace semanas atrás, me dijo que Harry tenía ya varios años sin pasar una navidad con él y….No lo estoy defendiendo Sev, pero él tiene razón, así que le….le pedí a el que hablara con Harry para ver si Harry aceptaba.

—Harry me dijo que le obligaste a ir — Le respondió a la pelirroja.

Lily se tensó, sabía que Harry no apreciaba mucho a James a pesar que este era su verdadero padre, Lily sabía que si a Harry le pusieran a escoger entre Severus y James, el chico escogería al primero.

—No le obligue, Sev — Dijo la mujer con cuidado — Yo…solo le dije que James tenía razón…que debía pasar navidad con el…

El hombre no dijo nada y eso inquieto a Lily — P-pero….tenía pensado q-que nosotros podríamos viajar esas dos semanas que Harry la pasara con su padre….para ir al mundo muggle a….otro país si quieres….para compartir juntos…ya que…tenemos mucho tiempo sin salir…

Severus lo pensó, noto entonces no solo la mirada de Lily sobre él, si no la de Harry que le miraba atentamente.

—¿Qué opinas, Sev? — Pregunto nuevamente la mujer inquieta.

Severus miro al techo, esas dos miradas verdes sobre él lo estaban asfixiando, más la de Harry en ese momento. — Yo….si, creo que es una buena idea.

Regreso la mirada abajo nuevamente, los ojos verdes de Lily brillaron felices pero en contraste los ojos verdes de Harry, ardieron furiosos.


	8. Chapter 8

** _Capitulo ocho: Pelea_ **

Severus bajo la mirada nuevamente, los ojos verdes de Lily brillaron felices pero en contraste los ojos verdes de Harry, ardieron furiosos.

El chico se bajó bruscamente de la cama de sus padres, Lily tomo asiento y observo a su hijo el cual tenía el gesto fruncido. — ¿Harry? — Pregunto ella — Buenos días mi….

El chico volteo el rostro sin querer verla, no respondió al saludo. Salió de la habitación azotando con fuerza la puerta.

Lily suspiro y miro entristecida a Severus — Nos ha escuchado — Murmuro ella deprimida — Él no quiere pasar la navidad con su padre — Le dijo a su marido, recostándose a un lado de el para descansar con mayor comodidad.

—No lo obligues — Dijo Severus a su lado, mirando el techo — Si no quiere ir, que no vaya.

Lily apreso uno de los brazos de Severus con uno de los suyos — Severus… Sé que no te agrada James, pero…el…

El hombre rodo los ojos — Te gusta recordármelo siempre ¿No, Lily?

La mujer trago ruidoso y una punzada de culpabilidad la embargo nuevamente — S-severus yo….

El hombre se soltó del agarre y se bajó de la cama — Iré a darme un baño.

La mujer asintió y cuando su marido desapareció de su vista, se echó a llorar, las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y mojaron la funda de la almohada. Sollozo bajito, muy bajo no quería que Severus le escuchara — Lo siento mucho, Severus — Ahogo el sollozo y lloro por unos minutos más hasta que con rapidez se limpió las lágrimas y bajo ella también de la cama, se aclaró la voz para que no se notara rota — Hare el desayuno — Dijo en voz alta, tratando de animarse ella y a su esposo.

Salió de la habitación y entro a la cocina, decidió hacer unas papitas fritas con tocino. Una buena comida para animar a su marido e hijo. Comenzó a tatarear mientras pelaba las papas y las fritaba, Severus salió de la habitación, refrescado y cambiado.

Tomo asiento en la mesilla de la cocina y abrió el profeta de ese día.

Lily se volteó a verlo, el cabello negro de Severus estaba más largo de costumbre, tal vez tenía que darse un corte pero a la mujer le gustaba que el cabello de su compañero fuera más largo de lo normal.

Le sirvió la comida y al lado de ella puso algo de té frio — Tienes el cabello más largo, Severus.

El hombre asintió, tomo algo de té y comenzó a comer. La mujer se volteo nuevamente y sirvió la comida de su hijo, fue hasta la habitación que le correspondía y toco su puerta — ¿Harry? Amor… Ya está servido tu desayuno, acompáñanos a comer.

—No tengo hambre — Le dijo sin abrir la puerta.

Lily suspiro — Harry…..— La pelirroja agarro y rodo el pomo de la puerta para abrirla pero esta estaba cerrada por dentro — Ábreme, Harry. Hablemos…

—¡No quiero! — Le grito desde adentro.

Las manos de Lily temblaron, decepcionada y entristecida regreso a la cocina, tomo asiento al lado de su marido, el cual ya había terminado de comer.

—Harry no tiene apetito — Le dijo — Está enojado.

—Habla con el — Dijo Severus, pareciendo desinteresado a todo ello.

Lily trago ruidoso — Hablemos los dos…— Le pidió — Hablemos los dos con Harry, Sev.

El hombre suspiro y estuvo a punto de decirle a su mujer, si ella no tenía el valor suficiente para hablar a solas con Harry, asintió fingiendo pereza pero el también estaba algo preocupado por eso. Lily sonrió y agarro el plato que tenía el desayuno de Harry.

Ambos caminaron hasta la puerta de la habitación del chico y tocaron la puerta.

—Harry, tu madre y yo queremos hablar contigo sobre algo importante.

Escucharon los pasos del chico dentro de la habitación y segundos después la puerta se abrió.

Severus le hizo una seña a Lily con su cabeza para que entrara y seguido de ella entro él.

—Mira... — Dijo Lily poniendo el plato de comida sobre la cama de Harry.

El chico no dijo nada, miro a ambos sin ocultarse su enojo — ¿Qué quieren? — Pregunto.

Lily miro a Severus y este nuevamente le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, alentándola a hablar de primera.

— B-bueno…Yo…amor, sé que no quieres pasar la navidad con tu padre pero él quiere pasarla contigo.

El chico frunció mas el ceño.

— ¡¿Por qué tengo que desperdiciar mi navidad con él?! — Pregunto molesto a su madre — ¿Por qué me tengo que quedar con él mientras ustedes se divierten?

Lily negó — Amor, no la desperdiciaras ¿Por qué dices que será aburrida si ni siquiera has ido? — Le pregunto ella, trato de acercarse a su hijo pero el dio unos cuantos paso atrás.

—¡No quiero pasar la navidad con el! — Dijo en voz alta, de mostrando que de verdad odiaba la idea — ¡QUIERO PASAR LA NAVIDAD CON USTEDES, NO CON EL IMBECIL ESE!

La mujer pelirroja junto sus cejas, enojada, alzo la mano y la estrecho contra la mejilla de su hijo sin ni siquiera pensar en las consecuencias. — ¡NO HABLES DE ESA MANERA DE TU PADRE! — Le grito.

Severus miro con sorpresa a Lily pero ella ni le miraba a él, ella y Harry se encontraban en un duelo de miradas que ninguno quería perder.

Harry se tocó la mejilla, rojiza por el golpe, le miro con furia.

— ¡YO HABLO COMO QUIERA DE EL! — Le grito, sus ojos le picaban por el golpe — ¡ES UN CERDO! ¡UN IMBÉCIL! ¡EL NO ES MI PADRE, MI PADRE ES SEVERUS!

—¡SEVERUS NO ES TU PADRE, ENTIENDELO DE UNA VEZ, HARRY! — Le grito la pelirroja con el corazón dolido por la actitud de Harry hacia James.

Harry abrió la boca para responder con más veneno pero ambos, mujer y chico escucharon un resoplido.

—Tu madre tiene razón — Dijo Severus con su voz neutra — Yo no soy tu padre.

El corazón de Lily comenzó a latir con fuerza, se dio la vuelta para mirar a Severus pero este tenía su rostro inexpresivo — Al no ser tu padre, no tengo nada que ver en esta conversación ¿Cierto?

Lily comenzó a negar.

— Severus…No es así…Yo, tu también eres padre de Harry.

Los ojos negros de Snape la taladraron.

— Acabas de decirle que no — Le recordó su marido a ella — Me he esforzado desde que Harry nació para ser un padre para el — Dijo para ambos — Pero al parecer, Lily, tu no quieres que él me considere como uno, después de todo él ya tiene a James ¿No?

La mujer bajo el rostro, sus ojos se aguaron, estaba a punto de llorar.

— No es así... Severus…. — Suplico casi disculpándose — Yo…..Yo…no le dije en ese sentido…yo…

Pero Snape, no tuvo piedad — No soy tu padre así que no tengo autoridad sobre ti, Harry — Se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación — No tengo hijos….No soy papá de nadie. Este problema es solo entre tu hijo y tú, Lily.

—¡Lo siento, Severus! — Dijo la mujer nerviosa, había cometido otro error — Y-yo…Yo no sabía lo que decía... Yo...

—Me has estado recordando estos últimos días lo mismo Lily, al parecer te gusta recordarme que Harry no es mi hijo.

Los ojos verdes de la mujer, le traicionaron, unas cuantas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos — Lo siento.

Harry empujo con su hombro a su madre, apartándola del camino — Papá .. Papá ..No te vayas — Le agarro del hombro evitando que abandonará la habitación — Para mí…para mi si lo eres, eres mi Papá, mi Daddy….Mi Papi.

El mayor medio sonrió — Lo sé — Le dio un beso en la frente al chico y salió de la habitación.

Harry se quedó de pie en la entrada de la habitación, se volteo furioso hacia su madre — ¡FUERA DE MI HABITACION! — le grito.

—Hijo….Yo…Lo siento, iré….iré a disculparme con tu padre y... — Tartamudeo arrepentida.

—¿Ahora si lo es? — Le pregunto con amargura — ¡A mí y a él siempre nos recuerdas lo mismo! ¡Deja de recordarme que soy hijo de James Potter porque eso ya lo sé! — Le recrimino con rencor — ¡Sé que soy hijo del bastardo que te dejo embarazada porque no quería tener un bebe tan joven! ¡Del bastardo que no le importo dejarte para seguir sus estudios! ¡Yo soy hijo de ese bastardo! ¡y por eso lo odio! ….

Lily respiro profundo tratando de controlar el torrente de lágrimas que se avecinaban por salir, abandono la habitación, nada había resultado como había esperado, había terminado hiriendo a Harry y a Severus en el proceso, a su mejor y único amigo, al hombre más amable y valiente, más leal…. Tomo asiento en el sofá que se encontraba en la sala y lloro ahí. Todo se estaba destruyendo, todo lo estaba destruyendo James Potter.

Ella había traicionado a Severus, a su hijo, a ella misma.

Lloro por unos minutos más hasta que se cansó, se puso de pie nuevamente y fue hasta la habitación que compartía con Severus y lo encontró de pie en el pequeño librero que había en la habitación.

—Lo siento — Murmuro ella apenada y arrepentida — En ningún momento yo quise…

—No es necesario que te disculpes, después todo solo dijiste la verdad — le respondió a ella — No soy su padre y él no es mi hijo.

El corazón de Lily latió con dolor — Severus ….. — Murmuro el nombre de su marido — L-lo siento.

El hombre no dijo nada, no escogió ningún libro, solo agarro el tablero de ajedrez y las fichas de este — Iré a ver…si puede subirle el ánimo a tu hijo.

Lily lloro nuevamente, callada frente a Severus, el hombre le observo pero aun así continuo con su silencio.

— Y-yo…Y-yo iré a…iré a visitar a Petunia …T-tengo mucho tiempo sin v-verla — Le dijo, sacando su varita y transfigurando su ropa en una casual — V-vendré antes de la cena p-para poder hacerla.

Severus paso a su lado y antes de salir de la habitación volteo a verla — Haz lo que quieras, Lily.


	9. Chapter 9

** _Capitulo nueve: Recaída_ **

—Soy yo, Harry — Dijo tocando la puerta — Ábreme.

La puerta se abrió rápido y Harry le recibió con una suave sonrisa — Hola, Papi.

Severus rodo los ojos y entro — Harry, no estoy para bromas hoy — Escucho como Harry cerraba la puerta tras él.

El chico lo siguió y tomo asiento en la cama junto a el — Yo tampoco — Le respondió y el hombre no se lo creyó — Ella… ¿Sigue aquí? — Pregunto como si le repugnara.

—Fue a visitar a tu tía Petunia — Respondió, sacando las fichas y acomodándolas sobre el tablero.

Harry asintió y miro a su padre — La odio — Le dijo.

Snape alzo su vista — Tu odias a todo el mundo, Harry.

El chico rio ligeramente — A ti no, Papá — Le susurro — Pero a ella si… Ella, se ha vuelto tan … — No encontró la palabra para definir a su madre pero al menos intento con una — fastidiosa — Le dijo — Insoportable — Intento nuevamente — Siempre quiere tener la razón, siempre quiere que estemos de acuerdo con todo lo que ella dice, lastimándonos sin ni siquiera saberlo.

Severus suspiro — No quiero hablar de eso, suficiente tuve la discusión de hace minutos atrás.

Harry miro el tablero e hizo el primer movimiento — ¿Ya no saldrán de vacaciones? — Pregunto a su padre.

Severus movió la primera ficha — No sé, Harry, creo que ya no, se me quitaron las ganas de todo — Le respondió.

El chico bailo internamente por eso, movió la siguiente ficha poniéndola en peligro — Que bien… — Le dijo.

Snape resoplo y le miro — ¿Por qué? — Pregunto interesado, imaginándose ya la respuesta que le daría el chico.

Harry sonrió ampliamente y se acercó a su padre, moviendo el tablero de ajedrez y dejándolo caer en el suelo — No quería que estuvieras a solas con ella.

El hombre se alertó, trato de apartarse pero el chico logro sentarse en su regazo — Harry — Le advirtió.

El chico se mordió los labios y alzo sus manos acariciando el rostro del hombre — Ella no te merece, Papá.

Snape enarco su ceja — Estas hablando de tu madre, Harry — le recordó pero el chico rodo los ojos — ¿Y tú sí, tu si me mereces? — Pregunto.

Harry asintió con rapidez y acomodo los cabellos de su padre hacia atrás — Tú no eres mi padre — Comenzó a decir y vio como el hombre arrugaba el rostro.

  * ¿Ahora tu también, Harry? — Dijo con fastidio.

El chico le sonrió — Déjame terminar — le pidió, acaricio sus mejillas y recostó su cabeza contra su pecho — Tú no eres mi padre, ni padre de nadie — Le dijo, repitiendo las palabras que le había dicho su padre minutos atrás — Tu podrías ser padre de alguien, conmigo.

Snape le miro algo confundido — ¿Qué quieres decir? — le pregunto.

  * Yo podría darte hijos, Papi — Le dijo, bajando sus manos y dejándolas descansar sobre los hombros del mayor.

Snape miro estupefacto a Harry — ¿T-tan siquiera te estas escuchando, Harry?

El chico rio y asintió, alzo nuevamente sus manos y tomo el rostro de su padre, le miro a los ojos y suspiro, y... Sin poder evitarlo, presiono sus labios contra los de el — Y-yo…quiero….

Severus sintió varias palpitaciones, no supo si fue su corazón o su miembro ahí bajo el.

El rostro de Harry estaba algo sonrojado — ¿Si? — Le pregunto.

Snape quedo mundo… ¿Hijos? ¿Hijos con Harry? — Yo…Harry, tu, estás loco — Le dijo y trato de apartarlo de su regazo pero el chico no lo permitió.

—Harry….

El menor, junto nuevamente sus labios con los de su padre, abrió la boca y metió su lengua en la contraria, sintió entonces como Severus trataba de empujarle y bajarle pero él no se dio por vencido, meneo su cadera sobre su padre, tratando de despertar esa parte de él que tanto le gustaba.

—Papá…. — Jadeo en su oreja.

Snape tembló, su cuerpo dejo de resistirse y se encontró aprisionado las caderas de Harry con sus manos, y creando un frote insano contra las nalgas del chico y su miembro. — H-Harry... D-detente — Suplico.

El chico negó, su corazón latía con rapidez, necesitaba sentirlo, quería sentirlo, sabía que estaba incumpliendo la regla, también la misma que el había creado. Pero no lo soportaba... Necesitaba ser tocado por su papá, necesitaba ser besado, necesitaba respirar su mismo aire, beber de su boca. Sentirlo…necesitaba…Todo…Todo de él.

Snape no lo soporto, termino recostando al chico en la cama y él se colocó sobre él, Harry sonrió, abrió las piernas ansioso y las enredo una ves y su padre se colocó entre ellas, gimoteo con fuerza cuando sus entrepiernas hicieron contacto.. Comenzaron a frotarse con fuerza. …insistentes uno al otro.

Harry con las manos temblorosas agarro la camisa gris que tenía puesta su padre y comenzó a quitársela. Snape, hizo lo mismo con el chico, el cual no opuso resistencia, Harry estaba dispuesto a dejarse hacer todo por ese hombre…. todo.

—Papi… — Gimoteo, frotándose contra el — Q-quiero…Quiero…

El pulso de Snape estaba descontrolado, observo las tetillas del chico bajo, totalmente endurecidas. Bajo su cabeza y paso la lengua por la punta de una de ellas.

Harry se arqueo y jadeo, Snape abrió la boca y las succiono para luego mordisquearlas y jalarlas con su propia boca.

—P-pa…P-papi.

El miembro de Severus latía ansioso, atrapado y adolorido en ese reducido espacio dentro de su pantalón. El hombre se detuvo, Harry gimoteo descontento y observo a su padre sobre él, se mordió el labio cuando le observo bajarle el pantalón y jadeo cuando su padre librero su miembro.

Se le hizo agua la boca, le miro y saco la lengua, Snape bajo nuevamente su rostro hacia Harry y succiono la lengua del chico, Harry hizo lo mismo con la de su padre, suaves succiones, lentas y luego rápidas, bajo la mano y atrapo el miembro del mayor con ella. Esparció las primeras gotas de pre semen por toda la punta y luego con su mano comenzó a acariciar toda la expansión.

—Harry… — Murmuro no podía soportarle el placer, no cuando estaba con ese muchachito.

El chico se erizo, la voz de su padre era tan…. — Papá…. — Harry soltó el miembro de su padre y coloco su mano sobre su propio pantalón abriéndolo y sacando su miembro el también — Papi…

Los dos miembro se rozaron, y ambos jadearon, Snape bajo el pantalón por completo de Harry y lo lanzo fuera de la cama, el chico se froto contra su padre, creando más placer del necesario.

Snape cerró los ojos y comenzó a empujar contra el chico, frotando con más fuerzas, sintiendo su cuerpo temblar, sus caderas se movían solas, el chico tenía las piernas abiertas par a par solo para él, su respiración errática, sus uñas enterradas en la cadera del chico, para sentirle aún más.

—Harry… — Jadeo, el chico estiro sus brazos, tratando de traerlo nuevamente hacia él, Harry quería tener el rostro de su padre frente al suyo, Snape lo hizo, bajo su rostro y beso al chico, sin dejar de moverse……… los gemidos de Harry escapan en medio del beso.

El momento se acerca, el momento de la culminación estaba tocando puertas y Harry no quería que terminara todavía y si lo hacía que fuera…que fuera de la mejor manera posible.

—Papá… — Murmuro en su oreja, la mordió ligeramente y deslizo su lengua por ella — Te quiero…te quiero dentro.

El miembro más grande tembló adolorido e hincado, Severus comenzó a respirar con fuerza — Voltéate — Dijo sin titubear.

Harry suspiro, sumiso, le dio la espalda a su padre y alzo su trasero, desnudo lo meneo con suavidad de un lado a otro provocando a Severus a un más, su entrada latía ansiosa, volteo hacia atrás, enterró sus dedos en la sabana y miro a su padre como pudo, con el rostro sonrojado — Por favor….Severus.

Las manos de Severus masajearon las nalgas del menor, Harry jadeo y empujo contra esas manos, le hacían cosquillas y hacían que su deseo aumentara a un más, recibió entonces una palmetada en el trasero que lo hizo estremecer, enterró su rostro en la almohada y luego recibió otra, y otra y otra.

El trasero del chico estaba rojo, la mano estaba marcada en las nalgas blancas, Snape le encanto el color. Deslizo sin dejar de masajear con su bajo, bajo la otra y acaricio la entrada de Harry, el chico jadeo ansioso y entonces complaciéndolo deslizo su dedo medio en el interior del chico.

Harry soltó un gemido y se movió contra el dedo, el cual al igual que las caderas del chico se movía ansioso contra él.

Snape palmoteo las piernas de Harry más abajo, separándolas un poco más, saco el dedo y luego metió otro más, dos, tijereaban el interior del chico, Harry no podía controlar su voz, los dedos tocaban esa zona sensible dentro de él.

Los dedos salieron, el chico chillo fuerte. — P-por f-favor….M-más…Papá.

El morbo de esa maldita palabra…. Enloquecía a Severus.

El hombre se hecho hacia atrás y Harry por un momento temió que este se estaba arrepintiendo de aquello, pero entonces, sintió como las manos de su padre separan su nalgas una de la otra y una calidez le inundo… — ¡Ah! — Sus dedos se aferraron, al sentir la tibia y húmeda lengua de su padre ahí. Empujo contra ella, no era tan larga pero entraba y salía haciéndole temblar, haciendo que su miembro se hinchara, aumentando el deseo del acto. — Papá…¡Ah!….Papi… S-severus…

La lengua jugo y la boca succiono y mojo la entrada del chico.

—Eres delicioso — Murmuro Severus, ansioso, masturbando su miembro hinchando el cual latía ansioso por entrar en Harry.

El cuerpo bajo el hombre tembló y la cálida lengua abandono el pequeño agujero.

—P-papá…. P-por favor…

Snape poso una mano en la cadera de Harry, la acaricio y la presiono empujándola hacia él. El hombre agarro su miembro y rozo, la punta de su miembro con la entrada del chico, provocando pequeños gemidos en el chico y en él.

Su miembro, estaba rojo y palpitante y entonces por fin decidió premiarse.

—Harry… — Empujo contra él, lento, deslizo la punta y luego todo su miembro en Harry.

El chico mordió la almohada y deseoso e incontrolable empujo su cadera hacia atrás, recibiendo por completo el miembro en su interior, suspiro y unas cuantas lágrimas de placer abandonaron sus ojos.. Había extrañado tanto esa sensación….Tanto.

Snape se movió lento, saco casi por completo su miembro del menor para luego volver adentrarlo.

Harry suspiro, se froto con el miembro en su interior contra las caderas de su padre, haciendo el algo de trabajo. Para Severus, la estrechez era sensación, única, le apretaba tan fuerte y con cada movimiento su miembro era acobijado por una inigualable calidez.

Los movimientos seguían lentos y Harry era torturado por aquello, volteo el rostro nuevamente para ver a su padre, el cual tenía los ojos cerrados por el placer, él estaba tomándose la libertad de degustar cada una de las sensaciones que provocaba su interior al miembro de su padre.

—Papá… — Le llamo Harry, con voz contenida.

El hombre entre abrió los ojos — ¿Q-que? — Le pregunto.

El chico se mordió los labios, gesto que provocaba a Severus a un más.

—Quiero todo de ti.


	10. Chapter 10

** _Capitulo diez: Te amo_ **

—Quiero todo de ti….

El corazón de Severus comenzó a latir a un más frenético…. — ¿Todo? — Pregunto con voz carrasposa — ¿Todo de mí? — Volvió a preguntar y entonces, salió del interior del chico, haciéndolo jadear necesitado.

—¿P-papá? — Murmuro con voz temblorosa.

Harry fue volteo nuevamente a la posición inicial, Snape quería ver sus ojos, su pecho desnudo, su pecho subiendo y bajando agitado por la poca actividad y los temblores que recorrían el cuerpo del menor.

—Harry…. ¿Tu... que quieres de mí? — Pregunto, haciéndose un espacio en sus piernas y penetrándolo lentamente, provocando que el chico se arqueara ligeramente y enterrara sus uñas en la sabana.

Harry gimió, abrió las piernas y envolvió la cadera de su padre con ellas, atrayéndolo más a él y sintiendo como el miembro de Severus llegaba más profundo en él. — P-papá….

—¿Qué quieres de mí, Harry? — Pregunto de nuevo Severus, su voz estaba contenido producto del deseo.

El chico suspiro, apoyo sus codos sobre a cama y luego se abrazó a la espalda de su padre, quedando sentado en su regazo — Daddy…. — Las manos del chico recorrieron el rostro del mayor, acariciaron sus mejillas, beso sus labios, acomodo de su cabello hacia atrás para poder verle mejor — Yo…. — Bajo la mirada, y tomo la mano de su padre, entrelazándola con sus dedos — Yo…no solamente te deseo…

—¿No? — Pregunto intrigado, con su mano libre toco el mentón de Harry alzándolo su rostro.

Los ojos verdes, acuosos, se conectaron los negros brilloso — Yo…. — Harry trago ruidoso y unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos — Yo te amo, papá.

Los dedos se enteraron con más fuerza en la mano de Harry — ¿M-me amas? — Pregunto el hombre.

El chico asintió, enterró su rostro en el cuello de su padre, tembloroso de ser rechazado… sabía que una cosa era sentir de deseo y otra muy distinta era amar….y el….sentía las dos por su padre.

Severus suspiro, su corazón raramente latía tranquilo, pero una extraña sensación se apodero de su pecho, abrazo a Harry, y lo escucho gemir, se había olvidado completamente aquello que estaban haciendo…. Pero él te amo de Harry…. se escuchaba mil veces más verdadero que aquellos te amo de Lily, Snape no era un estúpido sabía muy bien que su esposa……

—Harry… — Le llamo — Mírame… — Pidió.

El de ojos verdes alzo el rostro, empapado de lágrimas. No quería ser rechazado….no soportaría estar lejos nuevamente de su padre.

—¿Sabes que quiero de ti, Harry? — Le pregunto el hombre.

Los labios del chico temblaron —….No….no se… — Murmuro afligido.

Severus tomo el rostro entre sus manos, como lo había hecho Harry minutos atrás — ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? — Rio ligeramente y le beso, suavemente, bajo su manos y acaricio las nalgas del chico, comenzando a moverse dentro de él. Aprisionando esta vez la cadera del chico con sus manos.

—¿Q-que….Que quieres de mi….Papá? — Pregunto, abrazándolo, sintiéndolo llegar profundo en el…sintiéndolo golpear ese punto en su interior que le volvía loco…. Deseoso de que los movimientos fueran más rápidos pero disfrutando la lentitud de los actuales — ¿Papi?

Snape se removió y recostó nuevamente al chico sin salir de el — Yo también, Harry — Le miro a los ojos — Yo también quiero todo de ti.

***************************************

Lily lloro amargamente, frente a Lupin, tal vez la persona que podía considerar su mejor amigo después de Severus — Y-yo…yo… estoy destruyendo mi familia.

Lupin suspiro — Toma… — Dijo sirviéndole algo de té — Lily….yo, realmente no sé qué decirte.

La pelirroja miro él te, su ojos estaban hinchados — Le di una cachetada a mi hijo….y frente a Severus….le grite no era su padre…. Severus se enojó conmigo….él siempre ha considerado a Harry como su hijo, lo ha cuidado como uno, lo quiere tanto…. Incluso… cuando nació iba darle su apellido. Él es un hombre maravilloso… están bueno, habla con Harry cuando tiene problemas, le aconseja… Yo…yo no podría pedir un hombre mejor — lloro más fuerte.

Lupin, tomo asiento a un lado de la pelirroja y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda — Calma… — agarro la taza de té — Tómalo.

Lily negó — Y mira…. Y mira como le pago ¡Como le pago a la persona que más me quiere en el mundo! — Chillo, enterrando sus dedos en su cabello y jalándoselos ligeramente — Lo engaño….lo engaño con el hombre que me embarazo….con el hombre que me abandono con Harry apenas siendo un pequeño feto….

Remus, decidió tomarse el té él — Lily… debes terminar con esto — Le aconsejo — Debes terminar con James.. Debes dejar de verle, lo único que le une a ustedes es Harry… y bueno, este tampoco lo considera tanto — Murmuro con pena — O….puedes decirle la verdad a Severus.

—¿La verdad? — Repitió atormentada — ¿Decirle la verdad a Severus?..... ¡No puedo! Yo….yo…. destruiría su corazón… ¡Remus! — Le miró fijamente sus ojos se empaparon de nuevo — ¿Cómo podre mirarle a la cara? ¿Cómo podre decirle que por cinco años me he estado revolcando con James? …

El ojimiel respiro profundo — Severus ha sacrificado mucho por ti, Lily — le recordó y no quiso ser cruel pero prosiguió — Si de verdad consideraras a tu esposo… a tu amigo, si le amaras de verdad no te hubieras fijado en James cuando este regreso <por ti> Lily… No puedes seguir con el juego entre los dos…. Tarde o temprano Severus se enterara y todo… será peor, no le pagues de esa manera, termina con tu relación con James… es mi amigo, sé que le dolerá…pero el mismo desaprovecho su oportunidad.

La pelirrojo sollozo afligida y Remus la miro con pena — Tienes que tomar una decisión, enfrenta la verdad o termina con James….No te comportes de la misma forma como el hizo contigo hace quince años atrás… No seas una cobarde.

***************************************************

** _Dos semanas después._ **

Lily estaba preparada, le había enviado una nota a James hace dos días citándolo en el lugar de siempre, navidad seria en una semana y podría las cosas claras…. Terminaría con él, lo haría definitivamente y dejaría su trabajo en San muggo y se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma a su esposo e hijo.

Se despertó temprano ese día, descubriendo que Severus no estaba en la cama… recordó entonces que su esposo había decidió dormir en el cuarto de su hijo ya que Harry y Draco habían tenido una discusión y Harry se encontraba inconsolable.

—Mi niño… — Suspiro entristecida…. Hablaría con Malfoy cuando regresara.

Fue hasta la cocina y preparo algo de café, se sirvió y lo tomo gustosa disfrutándolo complemente, sirvió una taza y la llevo hasta el cuarto de su hijo para dársela a su marido, cuando la abrió, sonrió de ternura, su hijo estaba acurrucado contra Severus como si fuera un niño pequeño. Aun dormían así que no decidió molestarlos... puso la taza de café en la mesita de noche y lanzo un hechizo sobre el para que permaneciera caliente.

Cerró la puerta y emprendió su caminata al baño, cuando comenzó a sentir que el suelo se movía….No, no era el suelo. Era ella. Estaba mareada. Llevo al baño como puedo y se sostuvo a la puerta… ¿Qué…que estaba pasándole?

De repente, sintió como su estómago se retorcía…. unas horribles ganas de vomitar se hicieron presentes y, como pudo se arrastró hasta el sanitario.

—Uhg… — abrió la boca y vomito el café que recién acaba de tomar.

Alzo la vista en busca del papel higiénico pero su cabeza aun daba vueltas, vomito un poco más y como pudo se puedo de pie. Tomo algo de agua y…. Un pensamiento llego a su cabeza.

—N-no… — Chillo aterrada, alzo la mano y abrió la caja donde guardaba varias pociones entre ella una especial, cerro bien la puerta del baño, le quito el corcho a la pequeña botellita y con rapidez busco un alfiler entre la caja….se pinchó y dejo caer una gota de su sangre dentro de la poción transparentosa.

Debía calmarse, ya había pasado esto antes… si, y siempre era negativo…Siempre lo era.

Si era azul, era negativo…si era rojo, era positivo.

Empero impaciente y su rostro perdió el color cuando el agua comenzó a colorearse de un fuerte rojo.

—N-no… ¡No! — Grito agarrando el pequeño frasco y estrellándolo contra el suelo — No…. Esto no por favor… — Comenzó a llorar.

Alguien toco la puerta del otro lado — ¿Lily? ¿Lily estas bien? — Pregunto Severus.

La pelirrojo miro el suelo rojo aterrada — Y-yo… si — Tartamudeo, agarro bastante papel higiénico y comenzó a limpiar el suelo — Es que… estaba buscando una poción para dolor de cabeza en el botequín y… se me cayó un frasco. — Mintió — Lamento haberte despertado — Dijo sin abrir la puerta — ¿H-Harry ya está bien? — Pregunto conteniendo el llanto... Esto no podía estar pasándole.

—¿Harry? Ah.. si, si, ya está mejor, hablare con Draco mas tarde… — Dijo el hombre desde el otro lado de la puerta — ¿Realmente estas bien? — Pregunto.

Limpio bien todo, agarro el papel y lo hecho dentro del inodoro y bajo la palanca — Si… No te preocupes — Dijo — Si quieres sigue durmiendo, Sev… Yo tengo que salir.

El hombre asintió — Mejor preparo el desayuno — Lily escucho como se alejaba…

Abrió la lleve de la regadera y comenzó a llorar, camuflando sus sollozos con el sonido que producía el agua al salir. Esto no estaba pasándole… Ella, ella no podía estar embarazada de James Potter… de nuevo.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO ONCE: INCERTIDUMBRE**

James subió las escaleras con rapidez que llevaban a la habitación en la que él y Lily se encontraban desde que habían iniciado sus…..”Encuentros”, llegaba por lo menos diez minutos tarde, se había atrasado y esperaba que Lily no se encontrara molesta. 

—Disculpa… — Dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando — He…. Se me hizo algo tarde y….

—N-no importa… — La voz de Lily tembló y James noto que la mujer tenía los ojos hinchados.

—¿Lily? — Cerro la puerta y tomo asiendo a su lado — ¿Qué…..? — Trato de preguntar.

La mujer se limpió las lágrimas con pequeño pañuelo — Lo he destruido….he destruido todo.

James frunció el ceño — ¿Qué quieres decir? — pregunto confundido.

—tu eres culpable…. Tú tienes la culpa de todo — Sollozo la mujer pelirroja — N-no…. Es culpa mía… también es mía…. Y-yo…. Yo destruiré el corazón de S-severus… M-mi marido me odiara…. M-mi hijo también… Todos…todos…. Estoy traicionando a la p-persona que más me ayudo en la vida.

James miro impaciente — ¿Lily? — Le llamo de nuevo, aun mas confundido — ¿Qué te sucede?

La pelirroja le miro, el rencor, el odio, la triste, el amor…..un mar de sentimientos se encontraban revueltos en sus ojos al ver al hombre de lentes, el cual fue el amor de su juventud…..y a pesar de todo lo que le hizo…. Ella le seguía amando con fuerza — ¿S-sabes por qué te cite? — le pregunto, pero no dejo que le respondiera — I-iba a terminar c-contigo… ya dejaría de verte…. R-retomaría mi matrimonio con Severus…. H-he estado tan ausente…. No intimamos…. No hacemos nada…. El siempre tan atento y….tan amable conmigo…. Y yo… y yo…

Las manos de James se transformaron en puños — ¿Te ha caído el remordimiento nuevamente, Lily? — Pregunto enojado — Siempre dices lo mismo… siempre recordándome mis errores, pero al igual que yo, tú has cometido uno y fue aceptarme de nuevo en tu vida.

Las lágrimas bajaron con más fuerza por el rostro de Lily — Si…..si…..he cometido un gran error… y fue enamorarme de ti — Le dijo ella, con amargura — Hubiera deseado poder enamorarme de Severus…. Hubiera deseado que Harry fuera nuestro hijo….

James se puso de pie molesto — Lily……

—P-pero no…. fui una estúpida…. y me enamore del chico que menos me convenía… del chico que se espantó cuando yo, le hable sobre un bebe.

—Lily…— Murmuro desconsolado James — Tú no sabes cuánto yo….

—¿Te arrepientes? — Dijo ella terminado la frase, las lágrimas bajaban aun sin control — Si… te arrepientes de haber abandonado a esa chica que tanto te amaba…. A esa chica que iba a tener a tu primer hijo…. A esa chica que posiblemente hubiera podido ser tu esposa… Querías vivir tu vida… y al final de cuentas te quedaste solo..

James arrugo su rostro — ¡Basta Lily! — le grito, pero la mujer rio… triste… desolada — estoy cansado… ¡Estoy cansado que me culpes a mí de todo!

Entonces, Lily respiro profundo y le miro nuevamente — Ahora si… ahora si….he destruido mi matrimonio…. Yo… realmente iba a dejarte….había hecho mi carta de renuncia…. Y me había prometido, que esta sería la última vez que tú y yo nos encontraríamos en la vida.

—¿Ibas? — Repitió James algo enredado — ¿Haz cambiado de idea?

—No se… No sé qué voy hacer…. S-severus… S-severus sabrá que yo…..que yo… realmente — Murmuro Lily, lamentándose.

—¿Lily…? ¿Lily de que hablas? — Pregunto ya cansado, James Potter — ¿De qué hablas?

La mujer, agarro su bolso y temblorosa saco un pequeño frasco, el cual contenía una especie de agua rojiza — E-estoy…. E-estoy embarazada — Sollozo, casi gritando, estrellando nuevamente el taro con la segunda test de embarazo que se había hecho.

James Potter quedo petrificado en su sitio — ¿Q-que? — Tartamudeo, observando el agua rojiza manchar el suelo de la habitación — ¿Lily?

—T-te odio tanto… — Sollozo con amargura la mujer — Desee que fuera de Severus….pero era imposible….fui a San Muggo y me hice una prueba….t-tengo mes y medio…. Y yo y Severus….Yo y Severus tenemos tanto tiempo sin…. — Tembló, con fuerza — ¿Cómo podre ocultar esto? ¿Cómo podre decirle a Severus a la cara que yo….le he engañado?….Que le he engañado contigo y…. Y que espero…otro hijo…tuyo.

El auror, tomo asiento al lado de la mujer — Yo….yo…yo hablare con el…

—¿Hablar? — Rio irónica — ¿Qué le vas a decir? ¿Qué su esposa va a tener otro hijo contigo? ¿Qué su esposa, la cual le dijo hace años atrás…que no deseaba tener más hijos, está embarazada…del mismo hombre que le abandono?

—Lily……

La mujer, enterró sus dedos y larga cabellera roja — Soy una perra…..— Murmuro para si — Severus ha perdido una vida conmigo…. Siempre dándome lo mejor, apoyándome en todo y yo….pagándole de la peor manera posible.

—¿Entonces qué vas hacer, Lily? — Dijo James, tratando de contenerse — ¿Le dirás que estas esperando un hijo de el? ¿Le dirás que estas embarazada y harás pasar nuestro hijo por el suyo… para sentirte mejor? — le pregunto rabioso — Porque si es tu idea… No te apoyare… Yo mismo le diré la verdad.

—Harry me odiara… — Dijo, ignorando al hombre — Lo quiere tanto….el idolatra a Severus, cuando tiene problemas acude a él….su papa… su papi… — Comenzó a llorar nuevamente — M-mi n-niño… ¡Lo siento tanto!

James movió su pie, impaciente, nervioso, enojado — ¿Qué harás, Lily? — Le pregunto —…. Tu….puedes venir conmigo…puedes traer a Harry… ser la familia que nunca hemos sido…podremos estar juntos, esta vez.

—Claro… ¿Y dejar a Severus…solo? ¿Destruido? — El remordimiento se hizo aún más fuerte en la mujer — Irme contigo… y quitarte todo la felicidad a Severus...

—¡Yo nunca he sido feliz! — Grito el hombre.

—¡Tú mismo te negaste a serlo! ¡Maldito cobarde!

James tembló, tuvo que alejarse de la mujer para no cometer una locura — No sé qué piensas hacer….Pero te juro que si piensas hacer pasar a mi….

—Se lo diré…. — Dijo, ella….desolada — Se lo diré…. No será una cobarde… No lo seré… No será una cobarde como tu…

James trago ruidoso — ¿Cuándo? — Pregunto impaciente — ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?

—Después de su cumpleaños…. No quiero arruinar una fecha tan importante….ni la navidad…. Harry ira contigo y aprovechare esa semana de vacaciones para ser…la esposa que siempre mereció….y entonces… y-yo… y-yo le d-diré t-todos l-los e-errores que he cometido…y le d-destruire….

El hombre tomo asiento nuevamente — E-esta vez….Lily… esta vez, yo si estaré contigo… he aprendido… Te amo… y quiero que seamos felices juntos… Quiero que tu…Harry, y nuestro futuro hijo…. Seamos una familia.

Lily miro al hombre de lentes… ¿Una familia? Pensó ella… ¿Cómo James podía pensar en eso en esta situación? Para ella era imposible... Aunque lo deseara, proyectarse una familia con James, cuando le quitaría la suya a Severus… era imposible.

*********************

Harry rio con fuerza, y coqueto, enredando sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de su padre — ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo? — pregunto dándole un beso en los labios.

—¿Estás loco, Harry? — Dijo Severus apartando a su hijo de el — No hagas eso en el corredor.

—Es más excitante, Daddy — Le susurro al chico en el oído, haciendo estremecer al mayor — ¿No quieres…? — Ronroneo.

Severus rodo los ojos — ¿Ya hablaste con Draco? — Pregunto el mayor.

Harry suspiro — No, aun no… iré a su cuarto en la noche para hablar con el…— Le toco su rostro con suavidad.

—¿Sabes lo que vas a decirle? — Dijo, agarrando la mano de su hijo y bajándola.

—Papi…. — Murmuro molesto — ¿No quieres?

—Harry…. — le regaño — ¿Podrías…parar?

—Oh… No quieres…. — Dijo con decepción el muchacho de ojos verdes.

Severus suspiro — No podemos, tu madre podría llegar en cualquier momento….

—Podemos ir a mi cuarto en Slytherin…. — Le manipulo — Unos cuantos hechizos…. Y listo.

El profesor de pociones enarco una ceja — Muy elocuente, Señor Potter.

Harry rio — He aprendido del mejor, profesor Snape.

Snape, sonrió.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO DOCE: DESICIONES**

Las piernas de Severus temblaron cuando sintió la fuerte succión de Harry sobre su miembro, gruño con suavidad y enterró sus dedos en el cabello negro de su hijo — H-Harry…. — La voz del mayor tembló.

El chico rio, saco el miembro de su padre de su boca y alzo la vista — ¿Te gusta, papi? — Pregunto, arrodillado frente él.

Snape asintió, cerró los ojos nuevamente al sentir como la calidad boca de Harry cubría nuevamente su miembro, no pudo evitarlo, sus caderas comenzaron a moverse solas follandose la boca de su hijo, entre abrió los ojos y se mordió los labios…El placer era tan….observo como Harry dejaba que su boca fuera follada a la vez que el mismo se complacía con su mano derecha…. Pero sin dejar de mirarlo, sus lentes estaban empañados por el calor, pero a pesar de eso los ojos verdes de su hijo le miraban fijamente…. Sin perderse ninguna de sus expresiones.

Apretó a un más el agarre, casi jalando de los cabellos de Harry, iba a correrse….lo haría…

Saco su miembro de la boca del chico, conteniendo sus ganas de… — Súbete — Le ordeno a Harry, el cual había quedado con la boca abierta esperando que…. — S-súbete, Harry.

Y el chico lo hizo, no dudo, moría por si a su padre nuevamente dentro de el… ahora más seguido, ahora casi todas las noches, podía sentir sus besos, sus caricias, poder ver su rostro y oír su risa….Lo amaba tanto.

Deslizo sus pantalones junto con su bóxer, solamente quedando con su túnica y su camisa entre abierta….si, sabía que su padre le gustaba verle así….sabía que le excitaba aún más.

Tomo asiento sobre su regazo y entonces, sintió a su padre hundirse dentro de el…No había usado lubricante pero a Harry, le importaba un comino en ese momento, solo quería sentir a su padre en su interior…. — D-daddy…. — Gimoteo, restregándose contra el — Papá…

Severus deslizo sus manos dentro de la túnica de su hijo, tocando su cintura y enterrando sus palmas en ella, comenzó a marca un ritmo lento…suavemente… casi desesperante para Harry, el cual, quería sentir a su padre con más fuerza, sollozo….quería… quería mas…

—M-mas….rápido — Chillo el chico Slytherin, aferrándose a sus hombros — Por favor…

Snape rio contra la oreja de su hijo y se movió solo un poco más rápido, Harry suspiro….. Escondió su rostro en el cuello de su padre, la sensación de sentirle salir y entrar… la sensación de sentirle apretar su cintura cada vez que hacían eso….el sentir los labios de su padre sobre los suyos…..

—T-te amo….Papá — Murmuro el chico — T-te amo tanto…

Sintió entonces como una de las manos abandona su cintura y acariciaba su rostro, alzándolo ligeramente, su padre poso sus labios sobre los suyos y le beso, perdiendo el control en sus movimientos, penetrándole con fuerza… con desesperación.

—¡Ah! — Grito, cuando la mano de su padre acariciar su miembro — S-si…..

De los ojos verdes de Harry escaparon lágrimas…. La sensación… el placer era inigualable…

—H-Harry…. — Gruño su padre y lo mordió….en el cuello, como si fuera un vampiro, pero sabía que lo hacía para contener el pequeño grito se le escapaba…cuando se corría en su interior….

Sintió la calidez de esencia de su padre inundarlo… había sentir como se escoria dentro de él y luego escapaba poco a poco…. Era caliente… humedad…era tan…. 

Su padre le beso de nuevo, alzándole ligeramente para salir de su interior, se quejó, pero sintió caricias sobre su trasero casi procurándole cosquillas — A-ah….¿T-te gusto, papá?

Snape sonrió, recostó a su hijo sobre la cama y el hizo lo mismo segundos después — Mucho…

Harry sonrió, y ronroneo, posando su cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor.

**********************************

Lily respiro profundo, había llegado hace dos horas, no sabía dónde Harry y Severus y bueno… era mejor, hubieran hecho muchas preguntas al verle los ojos hinchados, se aplicó un leve glamur sobre ellos y decidió preparar una cena esplendida… Había llevado su carta de renuncia a san mugo, y trato de pensar en lo que ocurría en enero…

Severus la odiaría…. La maldeciría… pero ella no se enojaría, sabía que merecía cosas peores.

Escucho como alguien entraba, salió de la cocina y recibió a su hijo el cual se encontraba algo sonrojado, sonriente y desarreglado, su lentes estaban algo torcidos, Lily sonrió…¿ya se abría arreglado con Draco?

—¡Oh mi amor! — Le saludo Lily, limpiándose las manos con su delantal — ¿Cómo estás?

El chico la miro, la sonrisa disminuyo levemente — Ah…umm... Bien... — Sonrió nuevamente, ensanchando su sonrisa e importándole un comino que él y su padre estuvieran engañando a su mamá — ¿Y tú….estas bien?

Lily sonrió — Si… ¿Ya te arreglaste con Draco? te veo muy feliz — Pregunto ella, queriendo ser partícipe de la vida de su hijo, sabía que la relación entre ella y Harry había disminuido grandemente.

—Oh… termine con el — Dijo el chico, quitándose los lentes y limpiándolos — bueno aun no, pero lo hare.

La pelirroja se mostró sorprendida — Oh pero yo pensé que…. — Comenzó a decir pero su hijo frunció el ceño — ¿Por qué?

—Ya no me gusta — Dijo siendo directo el oji verde.

—Oh…. — Murmuro Lily — Oh um… bueno ¡Ya conseguirás alguien que te guste, mi amor! — Le ánimo.

Los ojos verdes de Harry brillaron — Ya lo encontré.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente, Severus entro por ella — Lamento la tardanza — Dijo.

Madre e hijo de voltearon.

—¡Severus! — Murmuro Lily sonriente — ¡He preparado una cena deliciosa! — Dijo la mujer.

Harry miro a su padre y le guiño el ojo.

Snape enarco una ceja y suspiro — Que bien…. Tengo hambre.

********************************

Lily sonrió, sirvió la cena y tomo asiento al lado de su esposo, observo a Severus y Harry, observo a su familia…se entristeció al recordar lo que vendría, al saber que esta escena no se repetiría nunca más… se odiaba... Se odiaba por destruir su vida… por destruir la familia que tenía con Severus, se odiaba por traicionarle…

—¿Les gusto? — Pregunto ella.

Harry asintió — Estaba muy deliciosa, mamá — Dijo el chico y entonces miro a su padre — ¿Cierto, papi?

—Sí... — Dijo Severus dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato — Te luciste, Lily.

La pelirroja sonrió — Oh… gracias, Sev.

El pelilargo le sonrió a su esposa — Navidad será en dos semanas…. Deberíamos decorar ya nuestras habitaciones — Dijo Severus — Le pediré a los elfos…

Lily trago ruidoso, “navidad” — Oh… mmm sobre eso — Miro a su hijo — Ya…. Deberías ir a arreglando tu baúl, Harry.

El chico miro confundido a su madre — ¿Qué? ¿Para qué? — Pregunto.

Severus miro a su mujer.

Los hombros de la pelirroja decayeron, sentía penetrante de Severus sobre ella — R-recuerda que pasaras la navidad con James — Dijo casi susurrando — Ya la otra semana los alumnos partirán los alumnos…

El joven Slytherin arrugo el rostro, abrió la boca para protesta pero su padre con una mirada le pidió silencio — Pensé que Harry ya no iría…. Que se quedaría con nosotros.

—E-eh…. Pero…. Nuestras vacaciones — Le recordó Lily algo nerviosa — A-además… J-james me envió una lechuza preguntando qué….

“Una lechuza” repitió Severus, no pudo evitar reír.

—¿S-severus? — Le llamo la mujer — ¿S-sucede algo? ….sé que estas molesto p-pero…

— Está bien — Dijo Severus, y entonces miro a su hijo — Harry ira con él.

*********************************

Harry Ignoro a su padre cuando entro a su cuarto.

— Quieres estar con ella…. — Dijo el chico furioso — Por eso me envías con el….

Severus negó, tomo asiento a su lado — Voy a pedirle el divorcio.

Harry abrió ojos, y miro a su padre — ¿E-enserio? — Casi tartamudeo.

Snape asintió — ¿No es lo que quieres? — Le pregunto a su hijo — ¿No dijiste que querías tener hijos conmigo? ¿Qué tu si me merecías?

El corazón del chico comenzó a latir con fuerza…. Ahora sería solo de el… su padre…seria solo suyo ahora — ¿C-cuando? — Pregunto — ¿C-cuando lo harás?

—Después de navidad — Le respondió al chico, estirando su brazo y acariciando su rostro — Quédate con el cerdo esta navidad — Le dijo — Porque será la última en la que te vera.

Harry sonrió, no sintió pena por su madre, ni siquiera logro sentir algo de remordimiento o tristeza, lo único que podía sentir era felicidad inundando su cuerpo — ¿Me vas a pedir matrimonio, papi? — Pregunto.

Snape se puso de pie, y le dio un corto beso a Harry en los labios.

—Cuando cumplas diecisiete.

Y el corazón del chico casi se salió de su pecho.


	13. Chapter 13

** _Capitulo Trece: Recuerdos_ **

Severus Tobias Snape, no era ningún estúpido, desde hace casi cuatros años atrás sabía que su esposa, le engaña con James Potter, el hombre el cual le abandono apenas se enteró de su embarazo.

Recordó cuando Lily llego a su puerta, llorando, desconsolada y destruida pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para conquistar a su mejor amiga…. Y funciono, o al menos eso creyó.

Se casó con Lily dos meses antes que naciera Harry, estuvo a punto de darle su apellido, si no hubiera sido por James Potter y su terquedad de reconocer a Harry como hijo suyo ¿Ahora si le quería?

Vivió, por lo menos los primeros diez años de su matrimonio en absoluta tranquilidad, no tenía queja de Lily ni mucho menos de Harry, el cual, le llamaba papá a pesar de no serlo, un hijo, si, tenía uno a pesar de no ser de su sangre, había hablado con Lily sobre la posibilidad de tener uno pero ella le había dicho que mejor no, se había decepcionado, pero tampoco podía presionar a su mujer, guardo la esperanza de tener un hijo propio los siguientes año pero no sucedió, y el, se resignó.

Cuando descubrió que Lily le engañaba fue una tarde en el Londres muggle, el, había salido a hacer una diligencias cuando vio a su mujer, dos calles más adelante, acurrucada a James Potter. Obviamente lo primero que sintió en ese momento fue furia, estaba enojado, Lily le engañaba con el bastardo que se asustó con ser padre, con el mismo bastardo que la había abandonado, estúpida, pensó en él.

Tuvo toda la intención de acercarse y encararlos… pero su mente le dicto lo contrario, no haría ningún escándalo en la calle, lo haría en casa, en donde ella tendría que responderle sí o sí. Se perdió por unas cuantas horas, incluso fue hasta un bar muggle para beber unos cuantos tragos. No se emborracho, no lo haría, él no era su padre.

Se apareció en los jardines de su casa, en la calle Hilandera, vivía en la misma casa en la una vez vivieron sus padres cuando era pequeño, al menos, ahora era tranquilo y ninguno de los dos estaban vivos para fastidiarlo.

Respiro profundo, en entro a casa, estaba dispuesto a hablar con Lily y si era posible a divorciarse de ella.

—¡Papá! — Dijo un pequeño niño, próximo a cumplir once año en tres meses — ¡Haz regresado! — Dijo abrazándole una vez cruzo la puerta.

La rabia de Severus desapareció momentáneamente, acaricio el cabello del niño, el cual, le esperaba ansioso — Hola, Harry.

El niño sonrió, mirando a su padre con los ojos brillosos — ¡He ayudado a mamá a preparar la cena! — Dijo emocionado.

Le sonrió — De seguro estará deliciosa — Dijo, el niño le agarro de la mano y lo llevo hasta la cocina.

—¡Ha llegado papá! — Dijo el pequeño Harry, tomando asiento, y tocando la silla que estaba a su lado para que su padre se sentara con él.

Lily se volteo, sonrió a su marido y se acercó a él con toda la intención de darle un beso pero Severus ladeo el rostro, y los labios impactaron en su mejilla.

Lily pareció sorprendida e incluso se tensó ligeramente — ¿Estás bien, Severus? — Pregunto algo nerviosa, si, de seguro sus pecados le inquietaban.

—Estoy perfecto — Respondió, sin mirarla — ¿Dónde está la cena que ha preparado mi hijo?

El pequeño niño sonrió, chillando y agarrando uno de los brazos de su padre abrazándose a el — ¡Mama, sírvele! — Pidió, ansioso de que su padre probara la comida que el había hecho.

Lily le sirvió, espaguetis con salsa y carne, nada mal — aquí tienes cariño — Murmuro ella, sirviéndole a Harry también.

El niño pequeño, miraba expectante a su padre a través de los vidrios de sus lentes — ¿Qué tal esta, papá? — pregunto, ansioso, al ver a su padre comer el espagueti que el había preparado.

—Esta deliciosa — Dijo al niño, una vez y probo el espagueti — Mucho mejor que los de tu madre.

Harry rio, sonrojado, probó también su comida, hablando por los codos, diciéndole lo mucho que le había costado hacerlos, escuchando la risa de Lily y oliendo la carne mezclada con la salsa de tomate que acompañaba el espagueti.

Su familia… miro a Lily ¿Por qué ella… tenía que destruirla?

Se enfureció nuevamente, pero no discutió con ella, lo haría una vez y Harry se fuera a dormir, no quería que el niño le viera discutir con Lily.

Acompaño a Harry hasta su cuarto, como lo hacía todas noches, y le ayudo a ponerse el pijama, le recostó sobre la cama y lo arropo con su cobija favorita, la cual tenía estampadas Snitch doradas en ella.

—Papá… — Murmuro el niño, ya recostado — ¿Si te gusto mi comida?

Severus asintió, le quito los lentes y los acomodo sobre la mesita de noche — La mejor comida que probado en años — le murmuro, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Harry sonrió — Te quiero mucho, papi — Dijo, tomando asiento y abrazándolo nuevamente — No me vayas a dejar nunca — Suplico con su voz infantil — ¿Tu también me quieres, verdad? — Pregunto, entrecerrando los ojos para verle mejor, ya que no llevaba los lentes puestos — ¿Tu si me quieres a pesar de que yo sea hijo de ese señor, cierto?

Severus suspiro, su corazón se encogió y abrazo a la pequeña criatura, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo — Claro que te quiero, te quiero mucho ¿Cómo no voy a querer a mi único hijo? — Le pregunto al pequeño.

El niño sonrió, suspiro entre los brazos de su padre — Yo te quiero mucho, papá… Mucho — Le aseguro, acurrucándose aún más a el — a el….a él no lo quiero ¡Yo solo te quiero a ti! — Dijo, sonriéndole.

Severus le devolvió la sonrisa, se quedó ahí con el niño, abrazado a él. Hasta que se durmió, lo recostó y arropo, salió y cerró la puerta con suavidad.

Debatió mentalmente lo que haría a continuación, se quedó de pie, pensando que hacer, si discutir con Lily….si, destruirlo todo. Respiro profundo, en los matrimonios siempre sucedían este tipos de cosas… en la gran mayoría… <le dicto su cerebro> Lily…. Solo se había equivocado, se convenció el mismo de que Lily, notaria su error y entonces, abandonaría sus andabas con Potter, y entonces todo regresaría a la normalidad nuevamente.

Pero se equivocó.

Habían pasado cuatro años de eso, y Lily, no había cambiado, Lily seguía engañándolo con Potter y ahora el…. Él estaba con Harry. Una situación realmente extraña, ella, engañándolo con el padre de su hijo, y el, engañándola con su hijo. Algo enredado ¿No?

Si, lo recordaba, la primera vez que tuvo sexo con Harry, no había podido controlarse, se supone que estaba ayudando el chico y de un momento a otro, estaba entre sus piernas penetrándolo… Trato de alejarse pero no pudo… más bien, no pudieron, ahora, Harry lo amaba y el… también.

Se había cansado de esperar a Lily, se había cansado de esperar que ella viera el error que cometía al enredarse con Potter nuevamente. Se cansó, y ahora, lo haría, le pediría el divorcio, esperaría que a Harry fuera mayor de edad y se casaría con él, no quiso pensar en el revuelo que eso traería, en realidad, no le importaba.

Pensó en como tomaría Lily su decisión de separarse de ella, no le iba a decir que sabía que le engañaba con Potter, no se basaría de eso, sabía que ella se torturaba por eso, sabía que ella sufría al saber que lo engañaba y el, se alimentaba de eso. Busco al menos una excusa para pedirle el divorcio a su mujer…. Hasta que la encontró.

Y se sorprendió, y decepciono a un más de la mujer que se enamoró cuando era joven.

Descubrió entre la ropa de Lily unos exámenes de san Mungo, no era que el revisara la ropa de ella, era que estaba buscando algo de él, y por… casualidad lo encontró. Abrió con curiosidad el sobre contenedor, miro los exámenes y su vista se quedó en una pequeña línea que indicaba que su esposa estaba en estado de embarazo.

Severus se asustó momentáneamente… ¿Era suyo? Entonces su cuerpo se relajó al ver que Lily tenía seis semanas de embarazo…. Un mes y medio… vale, ella y el en ese tiempo… nada de nada.

Se preguntó si debería sentirse enojado, era algo que Lily no podría ocultar, “su mujer” estaba embarazada del mismo hombre que la abandono hace quince años atrás pero no, su corazón latió con fuerza brotando una sensación cálida, una excusa perfecta en donde el seria la víctima y ella….. La maldita perra.

—Mujer estúpida — Murmuro, guardando el sobre en donde lo encontró.

Lily abrió la puerta del cuarto, se puso pálida al ver a Severus buscando algo en el closet — ¿Q-que haces ahí? — pregunto, tratando de mostrarse nerviosa, había olvidado por completo que había ocultado los exámenes ahí.

Severus la miro — No encuentro esa camisa de color perleado — Dijo a su esposa — ¿no sabes dónde está? — le pregunto.

Lily respiro relajada, se acercó al closet cerrando la puerta donde Severus estaba buscando y abrió otra, metió su mano y saco del fondo de este la camisa que buscaba su marido — Aquí tienes, Sev.

El hombre sonrió, agarro la camisa y le dio un beso a Lily en la frente — Gracias.


	14. Chapter 14

** _Capitulo Catorce: Artimaña_ **

Harry respiro profundo, había llegado la hora, buscaría a Draco y tendría una pequeña charla con él, quería terminar a buenos términos con el rubio. No podía seguir siguiendo la pareja de alguien a quien no amaba y de la nunca amaría.

Entro a la sala d común y avisto a Blaise e Pansy, se acercó a ellos con toda la intención de saber el paradero de Draco.

—Oigan — Dijo, en modo de saludo, ellos le miraron — ¿Dónde está Draco? tengo que hablar algo con él.

El chico moreno y la chica pálida cruzaron su mirada levemente. Harry entrecerró los ojos, algo extraño estaba pasando — ¿y bien? — Pregunto impaciente el chico a sus compañeros.

—No sé, Harry — Dijo la chica — La última vez que lo vi fue en la biblioteca.

Harry enarco una ceja — ¿y tú Blaise? — Le pregunto.

—En el jardín — Dijo el muchacho de piel oscura — Seguramente está ahí.

Harry asintió, noto como Pansy bajaba la vista algo preocupada.

Salió de la sala común y comenzó su búsqueda por Draco, pregunto a unos cuantos compañeros más hasta que termino en el jardín. Harry resoplo molesto ¿Por qué mierda Draco se perdía en el momento que lo necesitaba?

Se adentró algo más en el jardín hasta que vio el cabello rubio y distintivo de Draco Malfoy, ocultado entre algunos arbustos.

—¡Draco! — Le llamo acercándose — Tengo algo que hablar con…. — Harry callo, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa, Draco se encontraba recostado y besando a un chico pelirrojo, Ron Weasley, si, lo conocía, era un chico de Gryffindor, había hablado muy pocas veces con el — ¿¡Pero que!? — Grito con fuerza.

Draco alzo la vista espantado, se puso de pie, bastante pálido.

Harry frunció el ceño, enojado, bueno, tal vez no debería estarlo el también había engañado a Draco… ¡Pero que el muy maldito no hubiera roto con él para estar con Weasley era otra cosa! — ¿Los interrumpo? — Pregunto.

—Harry ….Yo.. — Dijo algo nervioso el rubio.

Ronald también se puso de pie, complemente rojo y avergonzando — C-creo q-que… — No fue capaz de decirlo, salió huyendo de ahí, dejando al rubio completamente solo.

—Harry escucha… Lo que acabas de ver… — Comenzó a decir.

—¿No es lo que parece? — Termino de decir el muchacho de lentes, sus labios temblaron queriendo maldecirlo, pero no se salió de sus cabales, su mente Slytherin salió a relucir y comenzó a hacerle honores a cada uno de los méritos de su casa. — Yo… — Comenzó a decir el chico de lentes, bajando la vista, entrando a su papel — H-había venido con toda la intención de r-retomar nuestra relación — Fingió con voz afectada — E-estos últimos d-días… había estado distante p-porque h-han habido problemas entre mis padres..

Draco trago ruidoso, comenzado asentirse culpable — Harry… yo... L-lo siento yo no sabía.

—No quería decírtelo por que no quería preocuparte — Murmuro, ladeando el rostro y alzando su brazo para limpiarse “las lágrimas que estaban por salir”, haría pagar al muy maldito — Hoy… te iba a decir que quería intentarlo de nuevo... quería sentirte esta vez nuevamente sin impórtame que hubiera dolor…. Quería sentirme tuyo…

El chico rubio bajo la mirada arrepentido.

—También iba a disculparme contigo… por lo alejado que he estado … Hoy me sentía con ánimos para todo — Murmuro Potter — Pero... por lo que veo ya te has animado con alguien más, Draco.

Draco comenzó a negar — Harry... Ron y yo… nosotros solamente…

—“Ron” — Repitió el Slytherin de ojos verdes — Hasta lo tuteas…. ¿Tan fácil es olvidarse de mí, Draco? ¿T-tan mal novio he sido? — pregunto molesto.

El heredero Malfoy, trago ruidoso — No es así… Quiero decir, Weasley, el…

Harry suspiro, mostrándose decepcionado — Quería estar contigo estos últimos días en el colegio… Mi madre me ha enviado a pasar la navidad con James Potter y pensé que estos días con mi novio me animarían lo suficiente para sobrellevar esas tres semanas que tengo que pasar con ese hombre ….. Pero… M-mi n-novio… M-me ha c-cambiado… P-por o-otro….P-por un a-asqueroso G-Gryffindor — Murmuro, haciendo temblar su voz.

Un rio de lágrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de Harry, sollozo frente a Draco, lamentándose de su suerte.

—Harry... fue un error, yo… quiero s-seguir contigo — Dijo acercándose, pero este se alejó.

—¡No! — le grito, le dio la espalda y aprovechando ese momento para sonreír, todo iba de maravilla — Había hablado con mi padre sobre nuestra relación… Le había dicho lo mal que me sentía por haber estado esta última semana tan distante contigo… y me recomendó que habláramos… El esta tan contento con nuestra relación…. Pero…. No puedo seguir con alguien que no me ama…. Que me engaña tan fácilmente…

—Harry… — Suplico el rubio, al chico de ojos verdes.

Se volteo nuevamente y se limpió las lágrimas — Terminamos.

El rostro de Draco palidece aún más — Harry… Por favor, escúchame yo…

Harry comenzó a negar — Se feliz con “Ron” — Dijo, volteándose para irse — Tal vez… Si me cambiaste... Es porque vistes en el algo que no viste en mí... Sabes, ya no estoy enojado… Quiero que seas feliz, Draco…. Ese chico sé ve que es bueno para ti… a pesar de que sea un Gryffindor.

Comenzó a caminar y se alejó de los jardines, bajo hasta las mazmorras y entro a la sala común de Slytherin, sus hombros temblaron ligeramente.

—¿Harry? — le llamo Pansy al verlo entrar.

El rostro de Harry estaba rojo, y llorosos — ¿Q-que? — Murmuro, no podía aguantar mucho tiempo.

—¿Harry estas bien? — Pregunto la chica preocupada — Harry… Viste a Draco con……

El asintió, salió corriendo hasta su cuarto y se adentró en él.

No podía evitarlo… Como pudo, murmuro un hechizo silenciador… Y una vez seguro de que nadie lo escucharía.

Estallo en carcajadas.

**********************************************

Harry frunció el ceño, maldigo a su madre por haber renunciado a San Muggo, ahora él y su padre no podían tener momentos a solas. Aprovecho cuando su madre decidió ir a las habitaciones de la profesora Minerva para darle una pequeña visita.

Entro al cuarto donde dormían sus padres y encontró a su padre dormido sobre la cama, cerró la puerta y sonrió con malicia.

—Daddy… — le susurro, sentándose sobre el — Despierta…

Snape gruño, enojado de ser despertado, pero cuando vio los ojos verdes de Harry toda rabia se esfumo — ¿Qué haces….? — Comenzó a preguntar — ¿Dónde está tu madre?

Harry rodo los ojos — Aprovechemos este momento a solas… para nosotros — Dijo el chico, dando pequeños brincos sobre la pelvis de su padre — ¿No te gustaría?

Snape rio, de un momento a otro, las posiciones se cambiaron, estando el, sobre su hijo y este bajo suyo — Muy travieso, Señor Potter, le castigare.

Harry rio, estiro su brazos y atrajo el cuerpo de su padre hasta el suyo, lo beso, quería sentir sus labios…. Su alienta cálido y embriagante… — Papá… — Gimoteo, metiendo las manos dentro de su camisa y pantalón.

Se besaron con más intensidad, pero no llegando al acto… Ya verían como harían para “despedirse”.

Harry suspiro, recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre — Papá… — Comenzó a decir el chico, viéndole algo inquieto.

—¿Qué? — Murmuro, aun excitado… Dormiría a Lily y en la noche y entonces iría al cuarto de Harry para….

—No vayas a tener sexo con ella — Dijo de imprevisto el chico.

Severus miro a su hijo confundido — ¿Ah? — Murmuro.

El chico le vio a los ojos, — No tengas sexo con ella — Le repitió, conteniendo los celos — No la beses… No la toques…

El oji negro le hizo un guiño — Nunca lo haría… y ahora, menos — Le dijo acariciando su rostro.

Harry le miro confuso — ¿Qué quieres decir…? — Pregunto a su padre, pero este le sonrió levemente, viendo el brillo en los ojos de su padre, le ocultaba algo….

—Harry, esta navidad será inolvidable.


	15. Chapter 15

** _Capitulo quince: Falsedad_ **

Harry aún se encontraba mareado de placer, la despedida entre su padre y el había sido… Fabulosa, habían hecho el amor varias veces…. tantas que cayeron rendidos uno contra el otro…… Su padre le había administrado una poción para dormir sin sueños a su madre para que esta no notara la ausencia de su padre en la cama…. Subió poco a poco las escaleras hacia fuera de las mazmorras, ya era hora de partir hacia su lugar de destino…. Con James Potter, No quería… pero debía, su padre le había dicho que lo hiciera, la frase de _“una navidad inolvidable” _aun rondaba por su cabeza y Harry deseaba que fuera verdad. Ya en el vestíbulo espero a que subieran sus padres.

Severus y Lily aparecieron.

—¿Dónde está tu baúl, amor? — Pregunto la mujer pelirroja con dulzura.

Harry murmuro algo, aún continuaba enojado con su madre, no le respondió, sino que simplemente se palmeo el bolsillo de su túnica.

Volteo a ver a su padre, no quería irse… ¡No quería dejarlo con ella! — Papi… — Dijo viéndole e ignorando a su madre — No quiero ir… — Murmuro, abrazándolo.

Snape rio bajito, aprovecho ese momento para abrazarlo con más fuerza, y acariciarlo dentro de las túnica sin que su mujer lo notara — El tiempo pasara volando… Además, Dumbledore me comento que hará una cena de navidad en su casa… e invitara a…Potter y sus amigotes, seguramente nos veremos en ella.

El chico sonrió, dio un pequeño suspiro y se puso de puntitas, dándole un beso en la mejilla — te quiero, papá — Dijo con una suave sonrisa el oji verde.

Snape le acaricio el cabello, — Yo también, Harry — le dijo, sonriente, ambos se separaron pero aun así no dejaban de mirarse.

Lily los observo, sintiéndose aún más culpable por lo que vendría más adelante, sin notar la verdad de aquellas palabras que padre e hijo se profesaban.

—Severus tiene razón, mi amor — Dijo acercándose a su hijo y abrazándole de improvisto, sabía que ella tenía que hacerlo porque si no, Harry nunca lo haría — Nos veremos en la cena de navidad, para así entregarte tus merecidos regalos… Te quiero mucho.

El chico asintió, rompiendo el contacto entre su madre y el con rapidez — Hmm, si, nos vemos en navidad, mamá.

La mujer asintió, su hijo era frio con ella…. Y lo seria a un más cuando todo fuera descubierto.

*****************************************

Harry movió el pie con impaciencia, ya quería que el tren llegara y todo terminaba, observaba la vista que ofrecía la locomotora en movimiento, estaba en una cabina compartiendo puesto con un grupo de Hufflepuffs, no lo negaría, fueron muy amables con el cuándo pregunto si podía tomar asiento con ellos, incluso le brindaron algunos dulces, nada mal pero… obviamente hubiera preferido viajar junto con sus amigos, con Blaise, Pansy,… Draco.

Pero ellos habían roto y él tenía que seguir en su papel de indignado y traicionado.

Se cansó de mirar, y miro a los Hufflepuff…. Dormidos, tal vez debería hacer lo mismo.

Cerró los ojos y rápidamente cayó en un sueño profundo…. Que fue interrumpido horas después por uno de los chicos, avisándole que ya estaban próximos a llegar al andén 9 ¾.

Harry bostezo aun adormilado, le agradeció al chico y espero hasta que la locomotora se detuvo.

Contuvo las ganas de rodar los ojos, y salió junto con los chicos fuera de la cabina.

—¡Harry! — Saludo su padre, una vez y bajo del tren — ¡Wow! ¡Harry, mírate! — Dijo acercándosele y abrazándolo.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, le abrazo de igual forma y cuando se separaron fingió una gran sonrisa. — ¡Hola papá! — le dijo, odiando llamarlo de esa manera — Si… ¡Pero no estoy tan alto como tú! — Dijo nuevamente, ensanchando la sonrisa falsa aún más.

James sonrió contento, — ¡Un buen entrenamiento de auror! — Dijo el hombre comenzó a caminar con su hijo — Remus y Sirius nos esperan a fuera.

El chico asintió nuevamente, salió con su padre del andén.

—¡Cachorro! — Le saludo Sirius, apresándolo en un nuevo abrazo — ¡Por fin en carne y huevo, esas llamadas por chimenea nunca son suficientes!

Harry asintió — Hmm sí, yo, estoy muy alegre de verlos — Mintió, saludo a Remus, él no era tan odioso como su padre y su amigo — Hmm Hola…. — Dijo, esta vez sonrió de verdad.

Remus sonrió al chico y le dio un pequeño y cálido abrazo — Estoy muy contento que pases la navidad con nosotros — Dijo Lupin, con cariño — Ya era hora.

Sirius asintió — Cierto, Sniv….Digo, Snape — Se corrijo al ver como el rostro del chico se arrugaba — Snape y Lily solo te quieren solamente para ellos, es hora de darle afecto a tu padre y sus amigos.

Harry suspiro, y asintió — Hmm... Si… — Murmuro — Estoy algo cansado — Les dijo, lo que en realidad quería hacer era dormir.

Todos se miraron.

—¡Por supuesto! — James agarro a su hijo — Nos apareceremos.

Segundos después sintió un pequeño jalón, parpadeo y se encontró en un lugar totalmente diferente. Parecía un vecindario muggle, algo tranquilo… vale, no recordaba nada de este lugar, recordó… que la última vez que había ido habían sido hace dos años tras en sus vacaciones de colegio.

Entro a la casa y su padre le mostro su cuarto, vale, tampoco lo recordaba.

—Deja tu baúl, en ese espacio libre — Le indico James — Remus preparara algo de comer ¡Ya verás lo divertida que será esta navidad, hijo!

Asintió con fingido entusiasmo y se quedó solo en el cuarto.

Como deseaba que navidad llegara rápido… y con ella su libertad.

** _***********************************_ **

** _Una semana después…._ **

Lily se encontraba recostada sobre la cama, había tenido unos cuantos mareos y había tenido que fingirle a Severus que se encontraba algo agotada por la caminata que había dado en los jardines del castillo hace una hora atrás.

—¿Ya te encuentras mejor? — pregunto Severus entrando a la habitación — últimamente no te has sentido bien — Dijo “preocupado” pero lo hacía con malicia — Lily… No quiero te pase nada.

El corazón de Lily se oprimió de dolor, Severus estaba preocupado por ella — N-no es nada, Severus — Dijo, estirando su brazo para entrelazar los dedos con los de su marido, el cual, se había recostado a su lado — No te preocupes…

El hombre asintió, — Ya pronto cumpliremos quince años de casados, Lily — Dijo Severus mirando el techo — No me pude haber casado con alguien mejor…Lily, eres una buena mujer…Estoy feliz de haberme casado contigo — Siguió, no lo hacía para alagarla, sabía que aquella mujer no lo merecía pero sabía que de esa forma la hería a un más.. Era tan fácil herir a un Gryffindor.

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas, se las limpio como pudo — Y-yo… S-severus n-nunca me habías dicho…. — Comenzó a decir, llenadose de culpa — esas cosas….

—No soy muy bueno mostrando afecto, Lily — Dijo el hombre, mirándola — Pero si te digo todo esto es porque es verdad y porque te lo mereces.

Lily lloro, no podía controlar las lágrimas — S-severus… T-tu… T-tu eres el hombre q-que cualquier m-mujer desearía….

Él sonrió, maldita perra Sinvergüenza .. — Lily, no llores, sabes que odio verte llorar — Dijo limpiándole las lágrimas, la atrajo hasta él y la abrazo.

Comenzó a acariciar su cabello rojo, y pensó que ya era de comprar los regalos para navidad.

_Y tenía uno en espacial para Lily._


	16. Chapter 16

** _Capitulo Dieciséis: Feliz Navidad, Lily_ **

** _Una semana después…._ **

** _24 de diciembre…._ **

Una extraña sonrisa se había alojado en el rostro de Severus desde muy temprano en la mañana de aquel 24 de diciembre, Lily no supo cómo interpretarla pero su marido estaba contento y ella… a pesar de todo también tenía que estarlo. ¿No? La pelirroja busco las túnicas elegantes de color negro que Severus se pondría para la cena y las plancho, también busco las suyas e hizo lo mismo, hizo algo ligero para almorzar y espero con tranquilidad las horas de la tarde junto con su marido para marcharse a la cena.

Lily no podía negarlo, Severus se veía realmente a puesto con esa túnica que se le ajustaba sutilmente al cuerpo, y su cabello hacia atrás amarrado…. Le daba un toque tan ….. Severus era un hombre tan elegante… Tan caballeroso tan….

Los ojos de pelirroja se aguaron ligeramente los ojos, pero trato de sonreír, viajaron a través de red flud y en unos segundos llegaron al recibidor de la mansión de Dumbledore, un elfo muy amistoso los acompaños hasta la sala donde estaban otros conocidos…

La familia Weasley, algunos profesores de Hogwarts,….. Los merodeadores y Harry.

  * ¡Papá! — Grito eufórico el chico una vez y lo vio entrar — Papi...

Severus abrazo el chico, y le acaricio el cabello, lo había extrañado tanto — Harry… — Murmuro, — ¿Qué tal lo has pasado? — Pregunto rompiendo el abrazo.

El chico rodo los ojos y miro hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban James, Sirius, Remus y ahora… Lily, saludándolos — Más o menos... — Murmuro ahora viendo a su padre — Son tan… Fastidiosos… Bueno, menos Lupin él es más decente pero Sirius y James… Ellos — Frunció el ceño.

Severus también alzo la vista y noto como su esposa, evitaba ver a los ojos a James…. — Humm, ya solo falta una semana, y estarás conmigo en casa — Le recordó, haciéndole un guiño.

Harry se sonrojo, se mordió el labio, quería besar a su padre…. Pero no podía, con todas esas personas ahí…. Ya encontraría la forma de besarlo.

—¿Y tú, papá? — Pregunto tratando de no mostrarse celoso — ¿Cómo te fue con mamá?

Severus enarco una ceja y sonrió — Sin ninguna novedad — Le dijo — Estoy siguiendo… — Le susurro en el oído — Tus ordenes…

Harry se estremeció, joder como quería besarlo…. — Papi…. — Gimoteo bajito.

—Oh… ¡Severus! — Dumbledore apareció, saludando al profesor de pociones — mi muchacho, que bueno que viniste — Se acercó y le dio un ligero abrazo — Te ves tan guapo como yo.

Snape rodo los ojos, — ¿Desde cuándo tú eres guapo? — Pregunto con maldad al director, el cual rio por aquello.

El chico, decidió dejarlos hablar, busco un puesto en el cual tomar asiento y encontró uno….al lado de Ronald Weasley…

Harry se acercó, tomo asiento al lado del chico, el cual volteo la mirada para verle y luego para evitar verlo. El Slytherin…..Decidió… torturarle un poquito — ¿Qué tal, Weasley? — Pregunto viéndolo.

Ronald trago ruidoso — Ohm, Bien… ¿Y t-tu? — Pregunto nervioso.

—Se podría decir que bien, — Dijo el, le sonrió al pelirrojo — ¿Y Draco? ¿Ya son novios oficiales?

El chico Weasley palideció un poquito — hmm, yo… sobre eso… Q-quiero — Comenzó a decir, Harry suspiro.

—Es navidad, Weasley — Dijo el chico de lentes, dándole unas cuantas palmaditas en su espalda — De igual forma, me hiciste un favor.

Ron le miro confundido — ¿F-favor? — Repitió, pero Harry solo le sonrió.

—¡La cena esta lista! — Dijo un elfo apareciendo.

El anciano director, sonrió encantado, los guio hasta el gran comedor de su mansión, era muy lindo, las sillas era doradas…. O tal vez eran de oro, nadie se detuvo a preguntar.

Todos tomaron asiento, Harry junto a su padre, Lily…al lado de su marido, Los merodeadores todos juntos, los Weasley igual y los otros profesores también.

Dumbledore miro a cada una de las personas que eran importantes en su vida, aquellas que consideraba grandes amigos… otras como hijos.

—Estoy tan contento que… todo ustedes estén reunidos conmigo en esta cena — Comenzó a decir el — a cada uno de ustedes los considero como miembros de mi familia y espero que ustedes igualmente me consideren uno de la suyas…

Todos asintieron, alegados y sonrientes.

—¡Espero y en este próximo año, cada uno de ustedes… de nosotros cumpla las metas que se propongan, amigos míos! … Les deseo una feliz navidad…

La cena apareció sobre sus platos, como si fuera Hogwarts… comenzaron a comer, charlando alegres uno con los otros…

James observo a Harry, a Lily y Snape…. Los tres juntos al frente de el…Una familia… Miro a Snape, el cual conversaba con Harry en voz baja, observo a su hijo el cual respondía y sonreía… Animadamente…. Y observo a Lily….la cual miraba a Snape y Harry, entristecida.

Bajo la vista y siguió comiendo, sabía lo vendría, Lily dentro de tres semanas le diría a Snape la verdad… Habría un divorcio… y el tendría a Lily nuevamente a su lado… a Lily a sus dos hijos….Pero en cambio Snape….

El remordimiento llego a él, tal vez algo que nunca había querido sentir…Algo que siempre había tratado de ignorar.

_¿Cómo podría ver a la cara a Snape? ¿Cómo podría ver la cara de su hijo Harry….y de los otros cuando supieran lo que Lily y el hicieron?_

La cena termino, todos llenos y contentos por cada uno de los patillos que degustaron.

Regresaron nuevamente a la sala, les fue servido algo de vino a los mayores y a los menores algo de cerveza de mantequilla.

Un elfo apareció quince minutos después con una bandeja de cupcakes, Harry sonrió, agarro dos uno para él y uno para su padre.

—Mira, papá — Dijo entregándoselo, y probando uno — Al parecer no alimentan a Weasley por que pretende devorar todo…

Severus comenzó anegar, tratando de evitar la burla, Lily estaba al lado de su marido e hijo — ¿No trajiste uno para mí? — Pregunto ella.

Harry negó — Lo siento, mamá — Le murmuro con simpleza — Pero si quieres….

Lily suspiro — No, ya, déjalo así — Murmuro con amargura la mujer.

Severus miro su Cupcake, tenían buena pinta, lo alzo para darle un mordisco pero este comenzó a temblar en su mano y de un momento a otro…. Exploto.

Sirius estallo en una carcajada — Oh…. Snape, lo siento — Siguió burlándose.

Harry se volteo furioso, la túnica negra de su padre se había llenado de crema y algo de su rostro también — ¡TU! — Grito enfurecido, se quiso acercar pero Severus le agarro — ¡NO! ¡Suéltame, papá! — El rostro del chico se tornó de rojo por la rabia — ¡¿Qué tiene de divertido e maldito chucho?!

Sirius callo…. ¿Cómo le había dicho Harry? — ¿Qué….?

Lily miro con nerviosismo a James, y luego miro a Severus, el cual suspiro, saco un pequeño pañuelo de su bolsillo y trato de limpiarse…. Imposible, la crema se regaba más — Creo que….hasta aquí llego en esta cena — Dijo.

Harry tembló, ¡¿Por qué ese imbécil tenía que arruinarlo?!

—Si quieres busco algo húmedo para limpiar la túnica…. Severus — Dijo Lily, algo nerviosa. No quería que se formara una discusión, y menos con muchos espectadores.

Dumbledore miro enojado a los merodeadores, trato de remediar todo — Mi muchacho, ya solo faltan abrir los regalos… Quédate, por favor — Le pidió.

Severus negó — No es necesario — Dijo, miro a los merodeadores, — No me siento capaz de compartir a un más de tiempo con gente inmadura.

Lily retorció sus manos — ¿N-nos vamos? — Pregunto ella.

  * No…Papi — Murmuro Harry, agarrándolo de la túnica — Q-quédate…Los regalos…

Severus negó — Ya te daré después el tuyo — prometió, miro a su esposa — Pero yo si tengo el tuyo, Lily.

La mujer miro a su marido, confundida — ¿Regalo… D-de que hablas, Severus? — Pregunto ella.

El pelinegro palmeo su bolsillo, metió su mano y saco una pequeña bolsa de regalo reducida, la volvió a su tamaño original — Tu regalo de navidad, Lily — Dijo entregándole la bolsa.

Lily sintió la mirada de todos sobre ella, tuvo un mal presentimientos — Yo… Hmm g-gracias…

—Ábrelo — Le ordeno Severus, el tono de su voz había cambiado.

Lily asintió, sus manos temblaron cuando desenvolvió el pequeño lazo rojo de la bolsa… lo quito, y entonces la abrió. El corazón de la mujer se detuvo… Oh al menos eso sintió, sus piernas flaquearon y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos….

Dentro de la bolsa había una muda ropa para bebe y una pequeña nota— _“Feliz Navidad, Lily” _— Decía la nota.

—Felicidades a ti…y a Potter — Comenzó a decir Snape, observándolos — Por su segundo hijo juntos…

Una murmuro de sorpresa soltaron todos.

La bolsa cayó de las manos de Lily y observo a su marido — S-severus… S-severus yo… — la pelirroja estallo en llanto, comenzó a temblar, trato de acercarse al hombre para decirle algo pero este dio varios pasos atrás… — P-por favor….

—Lo compre de color blanco, no sé si su próximo bebe, será niña o niño — Les dijo con normalidad — Espero y les guste.

Dumbledore, se acercó… aun confuso — ¿Qué significa esto, Severus? — Pregunto, observando la ropita de bebe que había salido de la bolsa — ¿Lily?

—¿No es obvio, Albus? — Dijo el profesor, limpiándose la crema de la cara — Lily y James van a tener otro hijo mas ¿Qué maravilla? ¿No es así?

Lily cayó sobre sus rodillas, sus hombros temblaban… Severus la había descubierto… Severus siempre lo había sabido. —P-por f-favor.. S-sev… Y-yo… H-hablemos… — Murmuro avergonzada, aterrada, apenada….

Dumbledore miro impasible a la mujer pelirroja, miro a James pero este no fue capaz de verle a los ojos… Era verdad.. — ¿Por cuánto tiempo? — Pregunto.

El Slytherin ignoro a la mujer y también ignoro la pregunta del viejo — No sé, pregúntale a tus queridos Gryffindors — Se volteo, observo por el rabillo del ojo a Harry el cual estaba estático… Estaba en Shock, ya hablaría luego con él. — Mañana te enviare una lechuza con el día la citación, Evans — Se acercó a la chimenea, y entonces volvió a voltearse — Que tengan buena noche y…. — Miro a Lily y Potter, — una feliz navidad. — Le sonrió.

Entonces tiro el polvo flu y la chimenea ardió en llamas.


	17. Chapter 17

** _Capitulo diecisiete: Realidad._ **

El sonido de la llamas arder regreso a Harry del letargo en el que había entrado.

Su madre estaba llorando…. James se había acercado a ella, ayudándola a ponerse de pie, y todos… todos le observaban…

—Estas embarazada…. — Dijo el chico, alzando la voz poco a poco — Estas embarazada….. De el…. — Dijo mirando a James.

Lily trago ruidoso, sus manos temblaban, trato de limpiarse las lágrimas — H-Harry… M-mi a-amor y-yo….

—Te has embarazado nuevamente del hombre que te abandono…. — La voz del chico parecía ida… — Del tipo que te abandono hace quince años cuando le dijiste que estabas embarazada….

James miro nervioso a su hijo — Harry… nosotros…Yo, no sabes cómo me arrepiento de todo…..Nunca fue nuestra intención…. Y-yo… sigo amando a tu madre….

El chico asintió una y otra vez, el enojo comenzó a apoderarse de el — Engañaste a papá…. Lo engañaste… — Murmuro a su madre — Tu….lo engañaste….

—Harry… — Suplico Lily, se acercó, trato de tomarlo de la mano pero el chico se hecho hacia atrás evitando el contacto con su madre — H-hijo por favor….

El rostro de Harry enrojeció, la rabia contenido estallo — ¡ERES UNA PERRA! — Grito con fuerza.

Lily se tapó el rostro, esto no podía estar pasando… No podía, hoy no — Harry…

—Papá… Papá s-siempre te respeto…. — Comenzó a decir, si… lo recordaba… cuando comenzó todo con su padre, el sermón que le daba por el daño que le hacían a Lily al cometer aquellos actos… a pesar de todo, su padre siempre sufriendo…llenándose de remordimientos por los actos que ambos cometían… por amarse.. — Siempre…siempre mencionándote… ¡ERES UNA ARQUEOSA SANGRE SUCIA!

La palma de James se estrelló contra la mejilla del chico, Harry tembloroso se llevó la mano a su mejilla… la cual ardía — Y tu….y tú siempre me has parecido un cerdo — Escupió con rabia, viendo al hombre de lentes — ¿Piensas que te quiero? ¿Piensas que te considero como un padre? ¿Lo piensas? Nunca te he querido… ¡NUNCA! — Le grito — ¡VINE POR OBLIGACION! ¡VINE POR MI PAPA ME LO PIDIO! ¡NO QUERIA PERDER MI TIEMPO CON UN IMBECIL COMO TU! — Grito, aun tocándose la mejilla — TE ODIO… TE ODIO ¡TE ODIO!

Lily oculto su rostro con ambas manos… Todo ya estaba comenzando a derrumbarse.

—Son asquerosos… — murmuro el chico, dando pasos hacia atrás — Todos ustedes… tu — Dijo mirando a James — Tu y Black me dan asco….

Sirius negó — S-solo está enojado — Dijo, trato de acercarse a Harry — Solo estas enojado cachorro… — Dijo tratando de convencerse.

Harry negó — Un Slytherin nunca miente y menos cuando se le ha traicionado — Le dijo al hombre — ¿Pero qué vas a saber tú? Después de todo eres la vergüenza de tu familia, Black.

Sirius miro enojado al chico, trato de controlarse y no golpearlo, James lo detuvo. Suplicándole que no le hiciera nada…

—¿Saben? — Dijo Harry aun sin quitar la mano de su mejilla — Papá nunca me golpeo, nunca… Ni un golpe, ni una cachetada… Ni un solo pellizco…. — Les dijo — Pero tú… tu… el que se cree mi verdadero padre…. Me ha golpeado hoy, por primera vez… Si… — Dijo mirando a Lily y James — La porquería Gryffindor es tal para cual…

Dumbledore apretó los puños — Harry mi muchacho… Por favor, soluciones esto en otro lugar con tus padres…

—¿Padres? — Repitió el chico — Mi padre acaba de irse… Mi madre lo ha engañado… Incluso ha quedado embarazada, señor…. — Le recordó a Dumbledore — Que buena navidad… ¿Eh? — El chico lloro — Te odio… Te odio… — Le repitió a su madre —… Te odio tanto…. A ti, a él, a todos….

Lily no puedo soportar más, su cuerpo se balanceo y se desmayó, siendo agarrada por James en el acto — ¡¿Lily?! ¡Lily! — Le llamo.

—Seguro es el embarazo — Murmuro con burla el chico — Un nuevo bebe…. Eso me recuerda que papá siempre quiso uno — Dijo, pero ya no la necesitaba… No, todo esto… era fabuloso, la perfecta escusa… para que él y su padre estuviera juntos para siempre — El hombre que siempre la ayudo… Que la protegió…. Mira como ella paga… revolcándose con el mismo cerdo de años atrás…

James cargo a Lily — Harry…. Por favor...

—¿Qué? — Murmuro el joven Slytherin — ¿Te molesta que te digan la verdad a la cara? — Le pregunto — Bueno, ya es hora que alguien te lo diga ¿No?

James recostó a Lily en unos los sillones, todos los observaban — Hijo…. No he sido el mejor padre… Nunca lo fui… sé que tu madre y yo ... Cometimos un error pero…entiendo…yo…nos amamos..

—Mi papá también la amaba — Le dijo, _ahora me ama a mí,_ se dijo mentalmente — pero bueno…. — Murmuro — Como dice un maldito dicho muggle_…. Así le paga el diablo a quien bien le sirve._

Harry se volteo — Y mi madre es el diablo…. Junto a ti, James Potter — El chico agarro polvo flu — Feliz Navidad. — Y lo lanzo el polvo, entrando a la chimenea.

********************************

—¿Papá? — Le llamo Harry una vez y apareció en las habitaciones de las mazmorras — ¿Papá?

—Estoy aquí — le llamo, alzando el brazo, palmeo el espacio vacío a un lado de el — Siéntate a mi lado.

Harry asintió, pero antes cerro la chimenea, no quería interrupciones — Papi… — tomo asiento a su lado y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho — Tu… ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto.

—Bien… es una palabra demasiado pequeña para lo que siento — Le dijo, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios — ¿Por demoraste? — Pregunto — ¿Y tú mejilla porque….?

Harry sonrió, negó sin responder nada, acaricio el rostro de su padre con fascinación — Papá… Te amo.

Severus abrazo el chico pegándolo más a su cuerpo— Yo también te amo, Harry — Le beso nuevamente, con ternura.

Las mejillas del chico se sonrojaron — Y-yo…bueno…mañana es navidad y no tengo tu regalo…

Snape negó, beso la frente el jovencito — Harry, el mejor regalo de navidad es que tu estas a mi lado…

El chico sonrió, recostó nuevamente su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre… Por eso lo amaba tanto… por frases así…que le robaban el alma… Ahora… pronto su padre estaría libre y ahora sería solamente para el…

—Feliz navidad, papá — Murmuro el chico de lentes, observándolo con amor.

—Feliz Navidad, Harry


	18. Chapter 18

**Capitulo dieciocho: El Adiós **

Severus y Harry no se movieron de ese lugar, pasaron la noche buena abrazados, juntos, sintiendo el calor del otro hacer contacto con el suyo. No era necesario dar caricias de más, para Harry y Severus era suficiente tenerse uno al otro, con sentirte lado a lado.

Durmiendo abrazados en el sofá, y despertaron juntos, se dio un pequeño cuando abrazaron y se separaron. El chico sonrió contento… Ahora se quedaría con su padre, su madre estaba embarazada del estúpido ese y estaba seguro que ella se quedaría con él. Harry suspiro feliz, preparo el mismo, el desayuno, sellando esa mañana como su primera juntos.

Comieron juntos, y solos, a Harry ya estaba comenzando a agradarle todo eso. Se sonrojo pensando que tal vez... Después de desayunar podría persuadir a su padre y hacerlo… Si, para celebrar su soltería y futuro divorcio.

Pero… La chimenea en la sala de las habitaciones tembló, Tanto Harry y Severus se asomaron en la puerta de la cocina y Lupin junto con Lily salieron de ella.

—Buenos días — Dijo el hombre de ojos dorados.

Severus enarco una ceja, viendo a Lily la cual bajo la vista una vez y sintió la mirada sobre ella.

—Y-yo… V-vengo a b-buscar…. — Tartamudeo ella, aún tenía el mismo vestido de ayer… todos, estaban vestidos con su galas de la noche anterior — M-mi….

Severus rodo los ojos y entro nuevamente a la cocina.

Harry miro a su madre aun desde la puerta de esa inmutable. — Wow… ¿Ya tan rápido se pusieron de acuerdo? — Soltó con odio el chico — Muchas ganas se tienen ¿No?

Lily miro a su hijo también, la mujer hizo una mueca entristecida — Harry….

—Si tan hombre se cree... ¿Por qué no vino a acompañarte? después de todo eres la madre de su hijo.

Los labios de Lily temblaron, miro brevemente a Lupina y luego regreso su mirada a Harry — T-tú también eres su hijo, H-Harry — Le recordó la pelirroja, y el chico frunció el ceño, abrió la boca para responderle con todo el enojo que sentía en ese momento pero Severus le llamo.

—Harry…. — Dijo, el chico se volteo a verlo — Tranquilízate.

El chico apretó sus puños con fuerza y asintió, regreso a la cocina y continúo desayunando con su padre, escucho a su madre sollozar levemente, también como entraba a la habitación, las gavetas del closet abriéndose y cerrándose sacando de ellas cada una de sus prendas de vestir… todo. Todo.

Sin salir de la cocina movió uno de sus pies impaciente, quería que salgara lo más pronto posible, quería estar con su padre solo, juntos ellos dos para siempre.

Remus entro a la cocina, Snape y el hombre hicieron un intercambio de saludos silenciosos.

Lupin, miro a Harry, algo incómodo y apenado — Harry…. — Le llamo — Tu… madre ya se va.

—Pues que le vaya bien — Respondió grosero el chico — Aunque si no, no me enojaría.

El hombre se removió intranquilo, no sabía cómo decirle aquello al chico — Harry….

El chico le miro — No voy a despedirme… ¡Ella engaño a Papá! …. Con tu amigo...

Remus suspiro, el adolecente era tan complicado — Harry, eso es un problema entre tus padres y tu… Pero, tu…. Vendrás con nosotros o bueno, iras con ella.

El chico se puso de pie con violencia — ¡¿QUÉ?! — Casi grito, su rostro comenzó a teñirse de rojo por la rabia — ¡Esta loca si piensa que me iré con ella!

Remus se removió nervioso miro a Severus el cual, también le observaba fijamente, el hombre pensó que tal vez este planeada la mil y un forma de matarlo — Harry… Ahora que tu madre y Severus se van a divorciar… tu deber es estar al lado de tu madre.

—¡NO ES MI DEBER! ¡ELLA ENGAÑO A PAPÁ CON OTRO! ¡CON OTRO! — Grito el chico de lentes y Severus resoplo en su lugar, sabia a que se estaba refiriendo

El profesor se puso de pie, por alguna razón pensó que Lily tal vez…. — Tiene razón, Harry — Dijo el hombre a su hijo, el chico se volteo a verlo — Debes ir con tu madre.

El chico tembló — ¡PAPÁ! — Grito enfurecido Harry.

—Harry…. No es que yo quisiera que te vayas…. Es que debes hacerlo, no compartimos lazos sanguíneos, yo no soy tu padre, solo tu padrastro y ahora he dejado de serlo, no tengo ninguna autoridad sobre ti… Aun eres menor de edad — Murmuro con amargura, maldiciendo mil y una vez a la Lily en sus pensamiento — Y si tu madre y yo nos divorciamos…. Tú tendrás que estar con ella, yo no tengo tu custodia… Ni mucho menos tú patria potestad… Tu madre la tiene… y por eso debes estar con ella….

Las manos de Harry se forman en un puño, temblando ligeramente — ¡NO QUIERO! — Grito, entonces su cuerpo tembló — Papá…. Por favor — Suplico, acerándose a él y aferrándose a su camisa — No quiero ir con ella, Papi.

Snape suspiro, abrazo a Harry — Hey…. Tratare de conseguir tu custodia… para que estés siempre conmigo — Le prometió — Pero…. Por lo que veo, esta vez debes irte, Harry.

El chico ahogo un sollozo, comenzó a negar — Papá… No quiero, papi… por favor... — Comenzó a tirar de su ropa como si fuera un niño pequeño que quería ser escuchado, que quería obtener lo que pedía — No quiero verla… ni estar cerca de ese….

—Lo siento — La voz de Lily sobresalto a los tres hombres en la cocina, el chico con los ojos rojos, aferrado a la túnica de su padre la miro con odio, la mujer suspiro… Tal vez, ya era hora y se acostumbrara a esa mirada, sabía que Harry nunca la perdonaría — Severus yo….

El hombre le miro — Entre más rápido salgas de aquí me harás un favor, Lily — Le dijo hiriente el jefe de Slytherin — Ya he perdido suficientes años de mi vida contigo…. Todo lo he perdido, por ti. Y no quiero continuar perdiendo tiempo contigo.

La mujer bajo la vista, si…. Severus tenía razón. Había fallado, le había fallado a él y tembló — Harry…

—Papá…. — Murmuro el chico, ignorando a su madre — Yo quiero quedarme contigo… Papa…. Tú lo sabes…Sabes que yo…

—Lo sé, Harry… Yo también quiero pero… — Severus le dio un beso en la frente, pero tenía que ser realista sabía que Lily no le dejaría a Harry así de fácil, lucharía por su custodia el día del divorcio. — Tienes que ir… mientras estas ahí, espérame, yo iré por ti.

El chico sollozo, mojando la túnica de su padre — Papi…. No quiero — Suplico, como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero Harry sabía que en el fondo su padre tenía razón… Pero aun así… el, no quería seguir lejos de él.

Remus observo la escena con pena, la forma en que Harry se expresaba hacia Severus le hacía ver lo mucho que quería Harry al otro hombre, sintió vergüenza y pena por su mejor amigo James, el nunca obtendría ese afecto de Harry, nunca obtendría el mismo afecto que su propio hijo sentía por Snape.

El chico entristecido se separó de su padre, trato de limpiarse las lágrimas pero no pudo — Papá… T-te quiero — Dijo con voz rota — V-vez a b-buscarme p-pronto.

Snape sonrió, su corazón se destruía poco a poco al ver esa expresión desilusionada en los ojos de su amado niño — Harry, pronto iré por ti… y estarás siempre a mi lado.

Harry sintió, murmurando la palabra <<_siempre>> _con esperanza, aferrándose a ella como su barco para mantenerse en el lugar en que a partir de hoy viviría.

Lily trago ruidosos, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia la chimenea, escucho nuevamente el sollozo de su hijo. Tal vez debía dejarlo con Severus pero.. Sabía que James se enojaría con ella… El también tenía la esperanza de que ella junto con Harry y su futuro hijo.. Serian la familia que nunca pudieron ser y a pesar de todo… Al saber que estaba causándole un gran dolor a Severus… quitándole todo, ella… también deseaba lo mismo.

Quiso creer que estaba haciendo lo correcto, Severus podría continuar con su vida si ella y Harry se alejaban de él, si no se encontraban revoloteando a su alrededor y eso es lo que ella haría.

*****************

Lily fue la primera en salir de la chimenea en la casa en la que James y sus amigos convivían. De segundo salió Harry y de último Remus.

James se puso de pie, junto con Sirius nerviosos ambos de ver al chico.

—Viniste… — Murmuro el hombre de lentes con una sonrisa.

Los ojos del chico se encontraban ligeramente hinchados, sonrió con amargura — No vine por ti — Le respondió.

James suspiro, miro a Lily pero esta negó también.

Harry salió de sala del lugar y subió las escalares hasta <su cuarto> en aquella casa, cerró la puerta dando un fuerte portazo que todo en aquel lugar escucharon.

—Me odia — Dijo Lily, tomando asiento, su voz reflejado cansancio — Me odia por separarlo de Severus… De su papá.

—Yo soy su padre, Lily — Le recordó el hombre lentes, frente a ella.

Remus y Sirius se miraron. Decidieron ellos también salir de aquel lugar.

—Lo eres… Pero Harry, te detesta tanto como a mí — Dijo Lily, recostándose cansada sobre el sofá, cerrando los ojos y suplicando que todo eso fuera un mal sueño — El nunca lograra quererte como quiere a Severus… Como lo ve, como lo idolatra, como lo admira... como lo llama.

James trago ruidoso — Con el tiempo el….

Lily rio, con voz apagada — No seas iluso — Dijo la mujer de cabello rojo — Para Harry tu siempre serás el cerdo que nunca lo quiso y yo… para él, seré la mujer que engaño a su padre… Está esperando ansioso la citación para el divorcio… Sev, le prometió que pediría su custodia… el también quiere demasiado a Harry,… es el hijo que y-yo… que y-yo nunca le di. — Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la mujer.

—Lily… No la lograra obtener — Dijo James a la mujer — Es casi imposible que el Juez le dé la custodia de Harry a Snape aun con sus dos padres vivos.

Lily asintió — Lo se… Severus lo hizo para tranquilizarlo… — Le dijo a James — Debiste a ver visto a Harry, se aferraba a Severus como un niño pequeño… Seguro está llorando en su cuarto.. Mi bebe…. — La mujer continuo derramando lágrimas — El solo vino porque Severus se lo pidió. … Tal vez yo… Tal vez Harry debería quedarse con Severus.

—Ahora somos una familia, Lily — Se apresuró a decir James, con voz dolida — Sé que… Sé que Snape ya no tiene nada… Sé que es cruel pensar así…Sé que no debimos cometer ningún error pero…..Pero quiero que Harry y tú, estén conmigo... Nuestro bebe… nuestros dos hijos… Lily, por favor…

La mujer se limpió las lágrimas, miro al techo del lugar, aun recostada sobre el sofá — Yo…. Yo también lo deseo, James — Murmuro ella — Siempre lo desee… Pero, hay que ver la realidad… Para que tú… tuvieras tu familia, tuviste que quitarle una… a alguien más…. A Severus… El….yo…. N-nunca p-podrá p-perdonarme…

James bajo la mirada. — Lo siento…. — Murmuro el auror, y la mujer lo escucho.

Lo hecho ya hecho estaba.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo Diecinueve: Divorcio**

Severus observo impasible a Lily cuando ambos se encontraban frente al Juez, en el ministerio de magia. El profesor de pociones se encontraba acompañado de su mejor amigo, Lucius Malfoy y otro hombre que la pelirroja intuyo era su abogado.

Todos tomaron asiento, incluso Harry, se encontraba sentado en las gradas de atrás junto a Remus y más adelantes se encontraba James Potter, detrás de la mujer pelirroja.

—Bien, se inicia la citación para la terminación de la unión de Severus Snape y Lily Evans — Murmuro el Juez con voz aburrida, leyendo un documento. — ¿Lily Evans? — Dijo en alto el hombre.

La mujer se puso de pie junto con su abogado — Presente — Le dijo, haciendo notar su presencia.

—Señora, su marido Severus Snape ha pedido la anulación de su matrimonio — Le dijo el juez, en lo alto — ¿Acepta usted la terminación de este matrimonio? — Pregunto.

Lily trago ruidoso, bajo la mirada y asintió — Si, su señoría — Murmuro la mujer.

El hombre en lo alto, escribió algo sobre un documento, y comenzó a leer nuevamente — Señora Snape, a pesar de ser usted el solicitante de esta anulación, le repetiré la misma pregunta ¿Está usted seguro que finalizar su unión con Lily Evans? — Pregunto.

—Si no estuviera seguro, no estaría aquí, señor — Le respondió Severus, al hombre mirándole fijamente.

El juez miro a Snape, enarco una de sus cejas, regreso al documento — Ya con ambas partes de acuerdo se procede a la repartición de bienes — Murmuro nuevamente el hombre, entonces miro a Lily — Señora Evans tanto usted como su marido deben repartirse cincuenta y cincuenta por ciento de cada uno de sus bienes, a menos que usted considere obtener más, si usted llega a considerar lo que ya le planteado por favor dígamelo y explíqueme por qué con sus respectivas pruebas.

Lily miro rápidamente a Severus. El abogado de la pelirroja le murmuro algo pero ella negó — Su señoría, deseo que el señor Snape conserva cada una de las cosas que obtuvimos tanto dentro como fuera del matrimonio — Le dijo al juez — No me creo merecedora de nada.

El juez se sorprendido, pero asintió — ¿Usted señor Snape?

—Que tome lo que ella quiera — Le dijo al juez, sin mirar a la mujer — Si no quiere nada mejor.

Lily se removió sobre su asiento.

El Juez sonrió, intuyo que seguramente la mujer pelirroja había sido la que había cagado el matrimonio — Me complace entonces, al llegar ambas partes a buenos términos sin ninguna pelea de por medio a confirmar y eliminar el vínculo matrimonial que los une a ambos — el juez, hizo aparecer un documento en la mesa de cada uno — Señor y Señora, firmen el documento con su sangre y ambos serán libres.

Snape no dudo den darse un pinchazo y firmar el documento con la primera gota de sangre que cayó sobre el papel.

Lily suspiro, hizo lo mismo, firmo con suavidad dando por terminar la buena vida que vivió con Severus.

—Ya firmadas ambas partes, y sin más nada que discutir… — Comenzó a decir el juez, pero la mano del abogado de Snape le hizo callar — ¿Dígame…?

El abogado se acomodó su corbata con elegancia y miro desde lo lejos a Evans con altivez — Su señoría, el señor Severus Snape desea obtener la custodia y patria potestad de su hijastro Harry James Potter.

Harry en el fondo soltó un chillido de felicidad, se puso de pie y fue agarrado por Remus para que tomara asiento nuevamente.

Lily abrió los ojos ¿Realmente Severus….?

El juez se acomodó en su puesto — ¿Hijastro….? — Repitió el hombre — ¿Quiere obtener su custodia? — Pregunto a Severus y este asintió — Señor Snape… ¿Me podría decir sus motivos?

—Lo he criado desde que nació — Le respondió al Juez, mirando hacia atrás y recibiendo una gran sonrisa por parte de Harry — No nos unen un lazo sanguíneo, pero es mi hijo y lo quiero a mi lado.

El juez suspiro — Señor Snape comprendo su solicitud pero actualmente la custodia del joven se encuentra en manos de su madre — Dijo viendo a la pelirroja — a menos que esta le ceda su custodia y patria potestad usted podría obtenerla, a demás también tengo entendido que el padre biológico del chico — Dijo viendo a James — Es un auror presente, el cual al ser su padre biológico sería el segundo el lista de obtención de esta, luego su padrino y tal vez... luego usted.

Harry se puso de pie — ¡Pero yo quiero quedarme con él! — Grito al juez enojado — ¡Ella engaño a papá! — Dijo rabioso.

Lily bajo el rostro avergonzada y el juez intuyo que el chico con <<papá>> se refiera a su padrastro.

—Señor Potter — Dijo mirando al chico, comprendió su posición, ya había sido testigo en donde muchos padrastros y madrastras luchaban la custodia de su hijastro o hijastra — ¿Qué edad tiene? — Pregunto.

El chico miro al juez con enojo — Catorce, cumpliré quince el otro año.

El juez asintió — Señor Potter — Comenzó a decirle al chico — Una vez cumplido los 16 años usted puede solicitar la emancipación a su madre si esta no llegara a casarse con nadie, en caso tal que su madre contraiga nupcias con su padre biológico usted deberá solicitársela ambos y usted podría regresar con su padrastro. Le recomendó que haga eso — Le dijo el juez — Una batalla legal sería muy larga, y molestad para ambos en donde la ganadora en 90% sería su madre.

El chico frunció el ceño, miro con odio a su madre y James Potter. Harry se quedó callado unos segundos como si esperara que su madre le dijera al juez que le cedía su custodia a Severus, pero Lily se mantuvo en silencio.

Abatico, y lloroso el chico tomo asiento, conteniendo cada uno de los sollozos que amenazaban con salir.

—¿Ya no existe ninguna petición? — Pregunto el Juez, tomando algo de agua.

Ambos negaron.

El juez suspiro — Bien, entonces ya finalizada petición y firmas, doy por terminado tanto este matrimonio como citación.

****************************

Harry se aferró a Severus una vez y salieron de aquel lugar, se encontraban fuera del recinto en donde su madre y su padre habían firmado el divorcio.

—Y-yo… ¡N-no me q-quiero q-quedar con ella! — Murmuro el chico, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de su padre — ¡H-haz algo, papá! — Le suplico.

Snape miro a la mujer, podría matarla en ese momento. Bajo su cabeza y le dio un beso a Harry en la frente — Hey… Pronto regresaras a clases y estarás conmigo de nuevo — Le recordó — El tiempo se ira volando, pasaras más tiempo que conmigo que con ellos. Solo tienes que soportar estas dos semanas y….

Harry comenzó a negar — ¿Y-y tu cumpleaños? — Sollozo, inundando sus mejillas con lágrimas — ¡E-estaré con e-ellos y t-tu estarás solo, papi!

Severus suspiro, abrazo a Harry frente a todos sin impórtale que Lily, que James que Remus ¡Que Lucius y todo el mundo en el maldito ministerio le viera! — podremos celebrarlo después, solamente es un número, el cumpleaños lo hace especial cuando compartes con alguien que quieres, y yo te quiero a ti, podremos celebrarlo otro día, juntos.

Harry siguió llorando, aferrado a su padre, no quería separarse de el nuevamente — ¡La odio! — Grito, alto, quería que escuchara cuando la aborrecía.

Y lo logro, Lily se encogió ligeramente al lado de James.

Snape, acaricio el cabello de su niño y volvió a darle un beso, esta vez sobre su cabello — La distancia pronto se hará pequeña Harry — Le murmuro — Mándame cartas de cada una de las cosas que haces que yo haré lo mismo y cuando menos lo esperes estarás frente a mí en el gran comedor.

El chico de lentes asintió, odio tener que separarse de su padre. Alzo sus ojos verdes para mirarle, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla — Te amo… Papá. — Le dijo el chico frente a todos.

Lily miro hacia abajado, casi todos los presentes hicieron lo mismo, sintiendo pena por el chico que era separado de su padre, confundiendo el verdadero significado de ese amo por otro.

Snape sonrió — Yo también te amo, Harry.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo Veinte: Odio.**

Todos regresaron a casa mediante la red flu, Lily y James fueron los ultimos en ser expulsados de la chimenea sin violancia. Y la mujer una vez salio de ella, fue recibida por la mirada encolerizada de su hijo.

—Me imagino que ya estas contenta ¿No? — Comenzo a decir Harry en tono hiriente — Por fin estas libre ¿Cuándo se casaran? — Pregunto con odio.

Lily trago ruidoso, miro a James y este bajo la mirada.

—Amor…. — Murmuro Lily afligida — Lo que sucedió…

—Te haz separado de papá …. — Continuo el chico de ojos verdes — Creo que la mejor decision que haz tomado en tu maldita vida, madre — Escupio con odio — Mi padre se ha librado de una zorra como tu.

James apreto sus manos y los volvio puños — ¡Deja de expresarte de esa manera de tu madre, Harry! — le grito el chico, pero este no retrocedio.

—¡Oh! Lo lamento… ¿Te he ofendido? — Pregunto a su madre con fingido arrepentimiento — ¡Es lo que se merece una mujer tu! — Le grito, trato de controlarce — ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! — Continuo gritandole — ¿Por qué no me dejaste con papá? — Le pregunto a la pelirroja. —¿Realmente crees que yo quiero ser parte de la nueva familia que formaras con el? — Dijo señalando a James — Madre, no seas una tonta, ni muchos menos ridicula.

Lily miro a su hijo, sus labios temblaron levemente — Se que estas enojado, amor — Murmurro ella viendole a los ojos — Se que me odias por haberte separado de Severus pero… Era necesario… Yo, se que cometi un error pero….

—¡¿Pero?! — Repitio el, interumpiendola — ¡No quiero estar contigo! — Le grito — ¡Quiero estar con papá! ¡No contigo! — Miro a James — Ni mucho menos con el cerdo que me abandono antes de nacer.

James gruño enojado se acerco a su hijo y le agarro por uno de sus brazos — ¡Deja repetir siempre lo mismo! — Le grito molesto el auror — ¡Yo soy tu padre! — Le recordo — Aunque te duela, aunque te moleste — siguio disiendole — Llevas mi apellido y mi sangre.

Harry se solto con violencia — Como te gusta llenarte la boca diciendo eso ¿No?— Dijo molesto el chico mirandole firme— Pero te molesta cuando te recuerdan tus errores, ¡Mi papá siempre sera mejor tu! ¡Lleve o no lleve su sangre! ¡Severus Snape es mi padre y no un cobarde Gryffindor! — Grito.

Ira se apodero de James y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia a Harry pero Lily le detuvo con una suplica.

—¿Ibas a pegarme de nuevo? — Pregunto el chico sin miedo, acercandose a el y viendole — ¡VAMOS HAZLO! — Le grito enojado — ¿Piensas que un maldito golpe va a detenerme? ¿Esa es la unica forma en la que sientes que te respetare? — Le pregunto y sonrio — ¿Por qué te enojas, James? ¿Por qué tu hijo te odia? ¡Ya tendras uno nuevo! — Le recordo mirando el vientre de su madre — Voy a recordartelo ¿vale? No te quiero, nunca te quise, y nunca lo hare, las pocas veces que pase las vacaciones contigo fue por obligacion no porque quisiera hacerlo, siempre vi todo esto como una perdida de tiempo. Mi papá, Severus Snape, es mil veces mejor que tu….. — Sonrio — Solo falta medio año para que tenga 15 y luego un año mas para que tenga 16, espero ese dia con ancias. Lo bueno es que… poco sera el tiempo que pasare con ustedes porque una vez y salga de aquí, no me veran mas.

Lily comenzo a llorar, sabia que esto sucederia, sabia que el odio de Harry hacia ella nunca acabaria — Hijo…. Por favor, todos cometemos errores, danos tan siquiera una oportunidad….

Harry miro a su madre — Yo tambien cometi un error, madre — Le dijo el chico viendola, con repulsion.

Lily se limpio las lagrimas — ¿Cuál? — Pregunto ella — Amor, yo nunca me enojaria por nada que tu…

—Madre, mi gran error, fue confiar en ti — Le respondio el chico, su voz estaba dolida. Miro a James Potter y nuevamente a la pelirroja — No se empeñen en hacerme parte de su nueva familia porque nunca lo sere. Recuerdenlo…. NUNCA.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzo a subir las escaleras hasta su habitacion, se encerro en ella y Lily en la sala al escuchar la puerta cerrarse con fuerza. Lloro. Tomo asiento y lloro con mas fuerza.

—Me pregunto…. — Murmuro deprimida la mujer, acariciando su vientre — Me pregunto si todo lo que he hecho habra valido la pena…

James miro a Remus y este le ignoro. Subio las escaleras al igual que Harry, dejandolo solo con su ahora mujer.

—Lily…. — El auror tomo asiento a su lado — Se que ahora … Todo se ve gris, amor, pero pronto estaremos bien y seremos una familia junto a Harry, la siempre tuvimos que ser.

La mujer miro al hombre — Si…. Seremos una familia — Dijo ella, recostandose a la espalda del sofa — Pero Harry no sera parte de ella, James, por mucho que insistamos, no nos perdonara, yo fui la que lo crie junto con Severus y los Slytherin jamas perdonan, y el nunca perdonara nuestra traicion, apenas cumpla los diesiseis va a irse… por las buenas o por las malas.

El hombre nego — Solo esta enojado, todavia falta mucho tiempo para que cumple los diesies pronto cambiara de parecer… Ya lo veras — Dijo agarrandole de la mano y aprentandola. — El tiempo curara todo, amor.

Lily suspiro — Eres tan optimista, James… — Dijo alzando su mano libre y acariciandole la mejilla.

El hombre sonrio.

—Pero eso nunca sucedera. — Murmuro la mujer pelirroja, llorando nuevamente.

*********************

Los siguientes dias para la familia Potter y acompañastes fue realmente dura, Harry no salia de su habitacion, comia dentro de ella y no necesitaba salir al baño ya que dentro de esta habia uno. Su ventana siempre estaba abierta, escribiendo y enviando cartas una y otra ves sin descanso a su padre. Mientras tanto, Lily, James, Sirius y Remus planeaban hacer una salidad a un restaurante muggle el treinta uno de diciembre, ya faltaba pocos dias y pensaban que tal ves, aquello lograria distraer y mininar las asperezas entre Harry y sus padres.

Ya todo planeado, y despues de unos cuantos gritos y peleas de Harry y sus padres, y una suplica de Remus (el cual era el unico que Harry dejaba entrar al cuarto) Harry acepto ir.

El treinta y uno de diciembre todos vistieron elegante y salieron a comer a las horas de la tarde en un restaurante muggle, Lily trato de sentirte afectata por los pocos comentarios hirientes que Harry solto contra ella y James, y aunque realmente trato de no mostrarse afectada, cada una de las frases de su hijo eran una puñalada que se enterraba con mas fuerza en su corazon.

Despues de comer, salieron y se acercaron aun parque muggle en el cual habian preparativos para lanzar unos cuantos juegos artificiales. Con disdrecion, Lily hizo aparecer una manta y la expandieron sobre el suelo, sentadose sobre ella, esperando el espectaculo.

Harry se sento y abrazo sus rodillas, entristecido ¿Qué estaria haciendo su padre en ese momento? Se pregunto, seguramente solo…. En la hilandera o talves en hogwarts. Se mordio los labios. Y trato de llorar.

Faltaban al menos diez minutos para que fueran los doce de la noche y el chico oji verde observo como varias parejas se abrazaban entre si, como mujeres posaban su cabeza sobre el pecho de su amada, incluso, vio como Sirius y Remus entrelazaban sus manos… Como su madre y James Potter sonreian espectantes al ver las luces estallar en el cielo.

El primer coete exploto anunciando el final del año, todo se abrazaron, se besaron, se desearon un feliz año y buena fortuna.

Harry enterro su cabeza entre sus rodillas, y sus hombros se movieron ligeramente.

Lily y James se acercaron a su hijo, expectantes de tan siquiera ser capaz de darles un abrazo, pero cuando le vieron ahí, sentado casi en posicion fetal, con su rostro escondido, supieron que algo no iba bien.

La pelirroja miro a James y entonces se agacgo con cuidado y poso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, moviendolo suavemente — ¿Amor..? — Le llamo ella.

El chico alzo su mirada verdosa, sus ojos estaban afligidos y llenos de lagrimas — Quiero a mi papá… — Sollozo.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo 21: Reencuentro**

El año finalizo tristemente para Harry, solo, dentro de una familia que no quería, y extrañando a su padre con fuerza y deseando con ansias el momento de tenerle el frente para abrazarlo y besarlo, y suplicarle que no se apartara de su lado nunca más.

El comienzo del año, tampoco fue tan agradable para Harry, ausente en el cumpleaños de su padre. Ese día no se atrevió a salir de su habitación y aquellos que se atrevieron a entrar a ella, fueron recibidos por unos cuantos gritos llenos de odio. Dos días después, ya se encontraba de nuevo en la plataforma 9 ¾, el corazón del chico casi se salió de su pecho cuando entro a la plataforma y lo primero que vio, fue a su padre Severus Tobías Snape recostado contra una de las entradas de la locomotora, salió corriente con su carrito y abrazo con fuerza a su padre, una vez lo tuvo al frente a él.

Ignoro a su madre, la cual trataba casi desesperadamente de despedirse de él, pero el, no se lo permitió. Le miro de reojo y le sonrió con malicia, esa fue su despedida hacia ella. Entro a la locomotora junto a su padre y se instalaron en una cabina al final de la locomotora.

—Papi…. — Murmuro contentó el chico, tomando asiento sobre su regazo — Te extrañe tanto…. Las cartas no son suficientes para sentirte cerca.

Severus suspiro y sonrió, — Yo también te extrañe, Harry — Le dijo su padre, buscando sus labios y uniéndolos a los suyos.

Harry gimoteo, deslizo sus manos por el pecho de su padre y luego se abrazó a la espalda de este. Sonrió cuando sintió el toque de su padre sobre su trasero — Oh…. ¿Me extrañes mucho? — Pregunto ronroneando sobre su oreja — ¿O poco?

Snape rodo los ojos, y cambio las posiciones, recostó a Harry sobre el asiento y se aseguró de cerrar bien la puerta de la cabina, lanzo uno que otro hechizo silenciador y entonces se desabrocho el cinturón.

Harry se mordió el labio y queriendo ser provocativo se abrió de piernas, recostando desabrochándose también el pantalón. — Daddy esta ansioso…

—Muy ansioso… — Susurro Severus, quitándole el pantalón y bóxer con rapidez. — ¿Tu no lo estás? — Pregunto, Severus haciéndose un espacio entre las piernas del estudiante.

El ojiverde asintió, se estremeció cuando sintió el hechizo lubricador hacer eco en su interior. — Papi…. — Harry le miro y estiro sus brazos — Te necesito…

Snape saco su miembro y lo masajeo, viendo el cuerpo provocativo de Harry bajo el. Joder… Podía correrse con tan solo mirarlo. — _Muy tentador…. _— Se acomodó entre las piernas y alzo una de ellas hasta su hombro — ¿Lo quieres….? — Pregunto, inclinándose y rozando la punta de su miembro en la entrada de Harry — ¿Eh...?

Harry le miro casi con molestia. Estiro su brazo y la poso sobre la cadera de su padre, atrayéndole hacia él y haciendo que, la punta del pene de su padre entrara en el — Ah…. S-Si….D-Daddy….Por favor…

Snape gruño, bajo la pierna y paso sus brazos sobre estas — Oh… si lo quieres…. Yo también lo quiero, Harry….

Severus comenzó a penetrar a Harry con una lentitud pero…. Su miembro entro por completo de un solo golpe… La locomotora había comenzó a andar y ellos…

—¡Ah! — Grito Harry, arqueándose, y enterrando sus dedos temblorosos en la túnica de su padre — P-por f-favor… M-muévete… Papá

Como todo un caballero, y sintiéndose completamente apretado, caliente y húmedo en el interior de Harry comenzó a moverse, trato de luchar contra sus impulsos y comenzó moviéndose lentamente, tratando de absorber y disfrutar cada una de las sensaciones mientras le hacia el amor a su hijo.

—Papá…. Te extrañe…..— Murmuro Harry, viéndole a los ojos y derramando algunas cuantas lágrimas — F-fue… F-fue horrible... un fin de año… H-horrible….Papi…

Severus beso tiernamente los labios de Harry, y luego beso su cuello con amor — Ya… Ya… estás conmigo ahora — Le calmo, moviéndose lentamente y disfrutando de sus sobresaltos y gemidos — Olvida todo eso y disfruta lo que te hago sentir… Disfruta lo mucho que te amo, Harry Potter.

El chico asintió, con sus labios temblorosos, beso nuevamente a su padre, cerró los ojos mientras disfrutaba del beso y segundos después escondió su rostro en el cuello de Severus, rasguñando la tela y tirando de ella cada vez que sentía como su padre golpeaba ese punto en su interior que le enloquecía.

Sollozo de placer cuando sintió el orgasmo recorrer su cuerpo y ronroneo pego su cadera a un más a la de su padre, cuando le sintió correrse en su interior… 

—Papá…. Te amo… Mucho… demasiado… Tanto que duele.

Snape salió del interior del chico, murmuro un hechizo limpiador y luego otro para vestirse… se acomodaron uno al lado del otro sobre el asiento, Harry recostó enamorado, sonriente y sonrojado su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre y Snape apreso con su brazo la cintura de su hijo contra él.

—Yo también te amo, Harry — Le dijo al chico, dándole un beso sobre el cabello — Tanto, que si llegaras a desaparecer, enloquecería.

***************************************************

La llegada a Hogwarts fue igual que todos los años, Harry saludo a sus amigos e ignoro por unos cuantos días a Draco, el cual, pretendía regresar con él. Pero luego hablo seriamente con él y le dijo que, realmente ya no se veía de pareja con él y que tanto el cómo Weasley deberían darse una oportunidad.

Estaba feliz, se encontraba junto a su padre y podía besarle y tocarle sin temor a que su madre los pillara. Aunque, alguien se los había visto. _(Harry le había robado un beso rápido a su padre en el pasillo_) y Hermione Granger, una chica de su mismo año pero de Gryffindor les había observado. La chica había actuado con mesura y le había hecho llegar una pequeña nota con una sencilla y pequeña frase.

_“Se más discreto, por favor”_

Harry rio cuando la leyó, y después de eso, comenzó a hablarle a la chica. Inteligente. _La insufrible sabelotodo_ como le gustaba llamarla su padre. Se había ganado su confianza y también ella le dio uno que otro consejo. Nunca se había hecho amiga de un león pero Hermione Granger era una buena consejera, una que no le juzgo cuando descubrió que se había enamorado de su padrastro y que este le correspondía.

—La paciencia es una virtud, Harry — Dijo Hermione, escribiendo parte del ensayo de historia de la magia. — Ya falta poco ¿No? Me dijiste que cumplías en julio.

Harry asintió.

—Bueno, ya cumplirás quince, entonces solo tendrías que pasar las vacaciones de verano con tus_ padres_ y luego entrarías nuevamente al cole, puedes quedarte para navidad en el castillo junto al profesor Snape y luego nada más tendrías que esperar otro medio años más y cumplirías los dieseis pero tendrías que pasar parte de esas otras vacaciones con tus “papas” pides la emancipación, te la firman y te vas a vivir otra vez con tu papá, Harry. Pasaras más tiempos al lado del profesor Snape que con ellos… — Le explico la chica.

Harry asintió nuevamente y sonrió — Tienes razón, Granger.

La chica sonrió algo prepotente — Siempre la tengo, Potter.

**************************************************

Los meses pasaron y acabo el cuarto año, nuevamente para la molestia del chico regresaron las vacaciones pero recordó que pronto, estaría con su padre para siempre, soporto esos días y se burló de su madre cuanto esta planeo celebrar su cumpleaños.

—¿Realmente crees que mis amigos Slytherins vendrán a esta casa llena de estúpidos Gryffindors? — Le pregunto a ella impaciente, observando ya su vientre abultado de casi nueve meses de embarazo — No creo que quieran venir a la casa de la exmujer de su jefe de casa, la cual por cierto lo dejo y se embarazo de otro Gryffindor.

Lily le miro entristecida, se acarició el vientre con suavidad — Mi amor… Yo solo quiero que disfrutemos este día en familia…. Que vengan tus amigos y hagamos una pequeña celebración, como siempre…

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírselos? — Murmuro cabreado el chico — ¡Yo no soy parte de su ridícula familia! Por fin he cumplido quince años ¡Pronto me largare de aquí!

Las mejillas de Lily enrojecieron, molesta por los desplantes de su hijo — ¡Si lo eres! — Le grito — ¡Yo soy tu madre, y James tu padre! — Dijo temblando furiosa, había avergado la esperanza de Harry comprendería, de que Harry le daría a ella y James una oportunidad, pero se equivocó.

—No sé por qué pierdo el tiempo hablando contigo — Dijo el chico molesto — ¡Púdrete! — Se volteo, para subir a su habitación ya que ambos _(junto a James el cual no se había hecho notar)_ se encontraban en la sala.

—¡No he terminado de hablar contigo, jovencito! — Grito Lily con fuerza — ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER!

Pero el chico no se volteo, subió las escaleras y cuando llego a la cima de ellas, escucho un pequeño chiquillo de dolor por parte de su madre.

—¡Ah! M-me duele…yo… — Murmuro ella, llevándose las manos al vientre —T-todavía falta dos semanas para que… — Dijo ella, pero respiro profundo y miro a su hijo — H-Harry… Haremos la fiesta mi amor… ¡Ah! — Grito.

James se acercó a Lily (Ahora era su esposa) — Creo que has roto fuente… — Dijo nervioso, mirando como por las piernas de su esposa se deslizaba algo parecido al agua.

El chico miro a su madre sin compasión, no le preocupaba ni le alegraba tener un nuevo hermanito. — Ya se ha adelantado el nuevo Potter — Dijo el chico mirándola burlesca — Ojala y te murieras mientras das a luz, eso sí me alegraría mucho el cumpleaños.


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo veintidós: Emancipación **

La tranquilidad que Harry había disfrutado por dos días, fue destruida con el regreso de sus padres. Un bebe en una manta azulada estaba acurrucado contra el pecho de Lily cuando apareció en casa.

—Ah… — Dijo Harry con descontento apagando la televisión. — No te moriste…

Lily ignoro aquel comentario y sonrió acercándose a Harry para mostrarle al bebe — Mira mi amor… — Murmuro ella contenta tomando asiendo a un lado de su hijo en el sofá — Mira a tu hermanito mi amor…. Se llama Fleamont Potter… Como tu abuelo.

—Si... si — Dijo mirando de reojo al bebe y se puso de pie — un nuevo Potter…. Bla bla… No les felicitare. Adiós, iré a mi habitación.

James respiro profundo — ¿No quieres cargarlo, hijo? — Pregunto con voz dolida a Harry al verle subir las escaleras — Es tu hermanito….

—Por desgracia — Le respondió Harry, rodando los ojos — Realmente ahora, no quiero tocar a la porquería Potter, suficiente tengo que soportar vivir con ustedes. Lo bueno es que… — Sonrió — solo falta un mes para que acaben las vacaciones y un año para que cumpla dieseis. Mi momento de ser libre se acerca… Cerdo.

La molestia recorrió el cuerpo de James — Tu también eres un Potter.

—No — Le respondió Harry negando inmediatamente — Yo soy Harry Snape.

El Slytherin subió las escaleras con una sonrisa, al ver en el rostro de sus padres una profunda desilusión.

*************************************

Así como agosto vino, se fue. Algo que Harry agradeció profundamente. Si bien no odiaba a su pequeño hermanito. El tener escucharle llorar era algo totalmente molesto. Tuvo que controlarse muchas veces y evitar entrar en el cuarto que le correspondía al pequeño niño y no tirarle de las escaleras.

Babeaba mucho y cagaba mucho. Bueno, de igual, ¡El tendría todos los hijos que quisiera con su Daddy!

Tiro de su carito feliz cuando llego la hora de subirse a la locomotora aunque, esta vez su padre le aviso que no se iría junto a él en el tren. Así que se fue con Hermione y algunas de sus _amiguitas_ Gryffindor en un compartimiento juntos.

Celebro la noche de su llegada junto a su padre con algo de….amor y sexo. Mucho sexo. Tanto, que no pudo ponerse de pie al día siguiente. Pero de alguna manera consiguió ir a todas las clases gracias a Hermione y su gira tiempos.

—Hermione — Dijo Harry mirándola agradecido — ¿Cómo he podido vivir estos años de escuela sin ti?

La Gryffindor rio fuertemente — Yo también me pregunto lo mismo, Harry.

El Slytherin rodo los ojos — Se supone que tenías que decir _“así como lo has vivido sin mi” _¿Dónde está tu humildad?

La castaña miro al Slytherin brevemente — De tanto pasarla contigo, la he perdido por completo. La arrogancia Slytherin se pega ¿No lo sabias?

Harry esta vez fue el rio — Buen punto, Granger.

*************************************

En la clase de pociones Harry tuvo que contener la risa al haber hecho explotar el caldero de su poción,_ accidentalmente, _Hermione le miro con expresión obvia, pero esta no dijo nada.

—Hemmm Yo… P-profesor S-Snape, lo lamento mucho fue un…. — Dijo tratando de mostrarse serio y arrepentido. Como un típico estudiante asustado. — …. Accidente

Snape no le creyó. — Señor Potter — Dijo con paciencia, frente a todos los estudiantes — Me complace informarle que está castigado. Así que una vez y termine esta clase se quedara y limpiara usted, muy amablemente cada uno de los calderos de sus compañeros sin magia ¿No le parece fascinante? — Dijo con malicia.

Harry frunció el ceño — Sí. — Le respondió.

_—Sí, señor_ — Le corrijo Snape.

Harry miro a su padre y con malicia agrego — No es necesario que me diga señor, profesor.

Algunos estudiantes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos y algunos soltaron un pequeño chiquillo de asombro y admiración.

Severus rodo los ojos, y contuvo las ganas de burlarse el también. Se volteo y termino lo más rápido que pudo la clase.

Hermione se despidió rápidamente de Harry y este, se quedó en el salón junto a su profesor, Severus Tobías Snape.

—Señor Potter… — Dijo Snape, tomando asiento en la silla de su escritorio — Últimamente usted está muy torpe y contestón.

Harry rio, se acercó hasta su padre y tomo asiento sobre su regazo — Lo lamento…. Profesor Snape ¿Va a castigarme? — Pregunto, con voz suave y acercándose al rostro pálido que tanto amaba para rosar sus labios con los otros — Hmmm ¿Señor?

Snape enarco una ceja — Oh… ¿Ahora soy señor? — Pregunto interesado el profesor, reviviendo los suaves de besos de Harry sobre sus labios y su rostro.

—Usted, es mi señor, señor — le dijo Harry, desabotonado y desabrochando el pantalón de su padre.

—Interesante… — Murmuro Snape, al sentir la mano de Harry agarrar su miembro y sacarlo a la vista de ambos — ¿y usted que es de mí, Señor Potter?

Harry se mordió el labio y vio divertido a su padre, acaricio el miembro del mayor con una maldita lentitud disfrutando al verlo estremecer — _Hmmm_… Yo puedo ser varias cosas, mi señor…. Puedo ser su hijo…. Su estudiante…. Su amante…..su esposo…. Todo. Mi señor. ¿Cuál quiere que sea ahora?

Snape llevo sus manos a la cadera de Harry y enterró sus dedos al sentir como las caricias aumentaban su velocidad — ¿Cuál desea ser usted?

Harry sonrió, se bajó del regazo de su padre y se arrodillo frente al. Observando el erecto y húmedo miembro. — Yo deseo ser todos ¿Se puede? — Pregunto, y entonces deslizo la punta de su lengua por toda la extensión masculina de su padre — ¿Se puede? — Pregunto de nuevo.

Snape gruño, y asintio.

Harry succiono la punta de miembro de su padre, y segundos después sintió los dedos de este aferrarse a su caballera con suavidad. Abrió la boca por completo y succiono el miembro, deslizando su lengua lentamente por todo este.

—¿Te gusta, papá? — Pregunto Harry al sacar el miembro de su boca — ¿Hmmm?

—Me gusta mucho…. — Le respondió Severus, gruñendo suavemente — Pero…. Hay otra parte de su cuerpo, que me gustaría…. Explorar.

Harry rio, se puso de pie y se desabrocho su pantalón. Bajo la atenta mirada de su padre. Se lo quito junto a los bóxer y entonces, tomo asiento sobre el escritorio — ¿Qué parte, Daddy?

Snape se puso de pie, y con sus manos abrió las piernas de Harry — Es humedad… Caliente…y muy apretada..

Harry suspiro, sintió los labios de su padre con los suyos y fue recostado sobre el escritorio y un dedo curioso entro en su interior — Papi…. — Murmuro Harry, al sentir como entraba por completo aquel solitario dedo.

—¿Te gusta? — Pregunto Severus con una sonrisa.

Harry asintio, mordió sus labios al sentir el placer tocarle.

—Creo que ahora te va a gustar más… — el dedo salió, y Harry percibió la punta del miembro de su padre en su entrada.

Snape le penetro en una sola estocada, sin perder tiempo comenzó a moverse y acariciarle. Harry se arqueo y comenzó a moverse, también, contra él. Quería sentirlo por completo y profundo. Como le gustaba... Como le gustaba tanto.

Algunos libros y pergaminos cayeron al suelo. El tintero también lo hizo, manchando todo el suelo del salón. 

Harry abrazo la cadera de su padre con sus piernas y este, enterró sus uñas en su cadera. Moviéndose fuerte, no descanso escapar ninguna oportunidad para moverse con rapidez.

—¡Ah! — Gimoteo Harry, estiro sus manos y abrazo a su padre, poniendo su cabeza sobre su pequeño, gimoteando bajito, alto, mordiéndose sus labios, sollozando de placer cada vez que ese punto en su interior era tocado — Papá… T-te amo…

El chico se acorrió, sin ser estimulado. Mancho el vientre de su padre y segundos después. Sintió el calor de la semilla de este en su interior…

—Yo también te amo, Harry.

**************************************

El año para alegría y molestia de Harry se fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Su pequeño hermano estaba próximo a cumplir un año de vida, junto a él. Salvo a solo un día de diferencia.

El día de su cumpleaños número dieciséis Harry despertó temprano. Acomodo todas sus cosas en su baúl. No dejo nada. Se bañó y busco el documento necesario entre las cartas que su padre le había mandado. El cual tenía que firmas Lily y James Potter.

Bajo hasta la cocina hasta donde ambos se encontraban. E ignorando las felicitaciones de estos hacia su persona. Poso sobre la mesa junto a un esfero el documento necesario para su emancipación.

—Evitémonos sus ridículas charlas y firmen — Les dijo Harry impaciente — Le dije a papá que le llamaría cuando me firmaran. Así que rápido, por favor.

Lily y James se miraron. La mujer tomo asiento y James también lo hizo — Hijo….

Harry rodo los ojos aburrido e impaciente.

Lily respiro profundo y agarro el documento. Le lo leyó brevemente y entonces observo a Harry, el cual le miraba fijamente. 

—Hay tienes el lapicero — Dijo señalándoselo el chico — No es necesario la demora, ¿Podrías firmar, mujer?

James miro a su hijo y luego miro a su mujer — Lily…… — Le llamo.

Ella le miro también, y entonces asintio. — Harry… — Le dijo a su hijo.

—¿Qué? — Dijo el chico molesto por la demora.

Lily apretó ligeramente el documento, entonces lo rompió.

Harry abrió los ojos al ver aquello, contuvo las ganas de tirársele encima a la mujer pelirroja — ¡¿PERO QUE HICISTES?! — Le grito, al ver el documento destruido en pequeños pedazos.

—Te quedaras con nosotros hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad, mi amor — le respondió ella con voz firme.

Harry comenzó a negar, tembló enfurecido — ¡JODER! ¡¿CUÁNTAS VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTELO?! ¡NO QUIERO ESTAR CON USTEDES! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡QUIERO ESTAR CON MI PAPA! ¡CON SEVERUS! ¡NO CON USTEDES MALDITA SEA! — Grito.

James trago ruidoso — No te has dado la oportunidad de convivir con nosotros… Harry, te he visto. Sé que quieres a tu hermanito, hijo… por favor…

Los ojos verdes de Harry se llenaron de lágrimas — ¿Por qué me hacen esto? — Pregunto el chico enojado, tomando asiento en una de las sillas y derramando las lágrimas con rabia — ¿Por qué me han sufrir de esta manera? — Les pregunto con angustia — No quiero… No quiero vivir con ustedes… con ninguno de ustedes… Los detesto... Quiero estar con mi papá… Por favor…T-tengo otra copia del documento… La traeré y…

Lily miro con vergüenza a su hijo — No la firmaremos, Harry…. Lo siento.

El chico miro a su madre, casi suplicándole, pero esta negó de nuevo. El Slytherin… se puso de pie. Subió a su cuarto. Cerró la puerta. Tomo asiento sobre su cama y lloro…y lloro, durante todo el día.

El día, en que cumplía dieciséis años.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo Veintitrés: Plan**

Severus acaricio el rostro triste y decepcionado de su hijo, una vez y este hizo su aparición en sus habitaciones después de la cena de bienvenida en Hogwarts. Abrazo a Harry contra el con fuerza y le escucho sollozar silenciosamente sobre su pecho. Maldijo mil veces a Lily y después lo hizo diez mil veces más. No soportaba ver el rostro de su pequeño humedecido por las lágrimas.

—P-papá… — Murmuro entre el ahogado llanto el chico — ¿Qué voy hacer ahora? — Pregunto. — ¡No quiero regresar con ellos! E-estoy seguro… Q-que cuando cumpla los diecisiete inventaran una excusa para que me quede con ellos…

Snape respiro profundo y beso con suavidad la frente de su hijo. — Calma…. — Le pidió — Papá pensara en algo ¿Esta bien? — Le dijo.

Harry alzo su vista llena de lágrimas y le dio un beso sobre los labios — Papi… N-no vayas a dejarme un año más con ellos.

Snape limpio las lágrimas del chico — Ya tienes dieciséis… — Murmuró observándole algo pensativo — Quería hacerlo cuando ya fueras mayor de edad pero…. A malos tiempos medidas desesperadas.

Harry miro confundido a su padre — No entiendo… — Murmuró entristecido.

Snape sonrió — Confía en mí.

*************************

La semana siguiente a la llegada de Harry, Severus se tomó el tiempo para escribir una carta a su viejo amigo Igor Karkarov, director de la escuela de magia de Durmstrang. Obviamente comenzó con lo básico preguntándole como estaba y unas cuantas cosas más, después, fue a lo obvio, le pregunto si podía adquirir el puesto de profesor de pociones o al menos el de defensas contra las artes oscuras, aunque no quería le conto lo que había sucedido con Lily, exponiéndole su deseo de irse de Inglaterra. Firmo la carta y le pidió su respuesta lo más rápido posible.

Envió la carta y luego, escribió otra más, pero esta era de renuncia.

*******************************************

Una semana y media después, Severus recibió la carta con la respuesta de su amigo Igor, sonrió al leer las primeras dos líneas. Al parecer Igor no lo le daría el puesto de defensa si no que si él estaba dispuesto podría hasta ser el sub director de Durmstrang.

Nada mal, ya tenía trabajo.

Guardo la carta y busco la otra en la que había escrito su renuncia. Salió de su habitación y subió las escaleras hasta el vestíbulo, le guiño el ojo Harry y la chica Gryffindor con la que siempre hablaba y subió hasta el despacho del director.

Murmuró la ridícula contraseña a la gárgola y luego subió la pequeña escaleras hasta el recinto. Toco y entro cuando la voz del director se lo pidió.

—Mi muchacho… — Sonrió Dumbledore, dejando el empaque vacío del caramelo de Limón que acaba de devorar — ¿Quieres? — Le pregunto enseñándole la tasita donde habían al menos diez.

Snape negó — Gracias… — Le dijo, saco su carta del bolsillo y la deslizo con su mano por la mesa hasta hacerla llegar al director.

—¿Qué es esto? — Pregunto Dumbledore mordiendo el caramelo, abrió la carta y la leyó. El ceño del hombre mayor cambio segundos después — Severus…. ¿Qué es esto?

El Slytherin rodo los ojos — Creo que es obvio ¿No? — Le respondió al hombre mayor.

Dumbledore sujeto la carta con fuerza — Mi muchacho... No entiendo por qué has tomado esta decisión tan drástica.

—Es mi vida, y tomo las decisiones que quiera — Le respondió con altivez al director — Me iré de Hogwarts, ya estoy cansado de estar aquí.

Albus suspiro — Severus... ¿Dónde conseguiré un mejor profesor que tú?— Le pregunto.

—Hay mejores que yo, no te preocupes — Le dijo al anciano — Me iré dentro de dos semanas, así que ya deberías ir buscando un nuevo profesor.

Dumbledore bajo el rostro entristecido — ¿y Harry? — Le pregunto el anciano — ¿Dejaras a tu muchacho aquí?

—Difícilmente podría llevármelo — Respondió irritado Severus — Lily no firmo su emancipación, y no creo que le dé un permiso para salir conmigo fuera del país, ella quiere que Harry se quedó al lado suyo y del cerdo hasta que sea mayor de edad.

El anciano asintió — Comprendo…. — Murmuró — ¿Entonces por qué no esperas a que Harry cumpla la mayoría de edad? — Pregunto — Él te quiere como si fueras su padre, le afectaría mucho el que tú ya no estés aquí en Hogwarts.

—Ya espere suficiente años — Le respondió Severus decidido — Me iré.

Los hombros de Dumbledore decayeron deprimidos — Severus…. — Murmuró casi suplicante. — Por favor…

El hombre negó — No me quedare aquí en Hogwarts, pudriéndome viendo como todos hacen su vida. — Se puso de pie e hizo una pequeña inclinación de despedida — Con su permiso, señor.

*********************************************

Harry tomo asiento sobre el regazo de su padre una vez y todos sus compañeros salieron del salón — Papá… — Dijo viendo sus ojos negros.

Severus también miro los ojos verdes de Harry — ¿Si? — Pregunto, tomándole de la mano.

Harry tembló ligeramente sobre su padre — ¿E-es c-cierto que t-te vas a ir? — Pregunto el chico angustiado — E-el d-director D-Dumbledore hablo conmigo y me dijo que…. Y-ya no ibas a ser profesor… — la voz del chico Slytherin se rompió levemente.

Severus maldijo al viejo chismoso — Es cierto — Le respondió.

Harry asintió y bajo el rostro — ¿M-me vas a d-dejar aquí...? — Pregunto — ¿vas a irte cierto? Ya te cansaste de esperarme… Papá. — El chico contuvo el llanto.

Snape suspiro — Harry… ¿Qué fue lo que te dije hace semanas atrás? — Le pregunto.

El chico alzo sus manos y se limpió las lágrimas, ya estaban saliendo y no podía controlarlas — N-no r-recuerdo…. ¡N-NO RECUERDO! — le grito.

Snape apretó la mano de su hijo con fuerza — Te pedí que confiaras en mi — Le recordó — Eres un niño tonto, Harry, yo nunca te dejaría aquí.

—¡¿E-ENTONCES PORQUE ME DIJISTE SOBRE ESTO?! — Le grito a su padre, poniéndose de pie — ¡SI EL VEJETE ESE NO ME HUBIERA HABLADO TU TAMPOCO LO HUBIERAS HECHO!

Severus también se puso de pie, se llevó una de sus manos hasta el puente de su nariz y se lo masajeo — Deja de gritar — Le pidió — Si te callas, podrías escucharme. Tengo un plan.

Harry limpio sus lágrimas nuevamente — ¿PLAN? ¿QUÉ PLAN? ¡IBAS A IRTE! — Se quejó.

Snape negó — Por merlín, Harry — gruño Severus, se acercó al chico y agarro su brazo apretándolo con fuerza haciéndole chillar. — ¡CA-LLA-TE!

El chico chillo adolorido pero lo hizo, su padre continuo apretándole el brazo, le hizo tomar asiento sobre la silla que estaba frente a su escritorio.

El profesor suspiro nuevamente y tomo asiento frente al chico — Ya tienes dieciséis… — Le dijo.

Harry rodo los ojos enojado — Eso también me lo dijiste semanas atrás, Severus — Le contesto.

Snape enarco una ceja, el chico estaba enojado si le estaba tuteando. — Ya tienes dieciséis — Repitió — Edad suficiente para… Poder casarte.

Harry abrió los ojos — ¡¿Qué?! — Casi grito.

—La edad mínima para casarte es de dieciséis… Ya tú los tienes ¿No? — Le pregunto, el chico asintió — Al parecer, Harry, tendremos que adelantar nuestros planes de boda un año antes.

Los labios del chico temblaron — Quieres decir que…. — Murmuro casi sonriendo.

—Que vamos a casarnos, no me iré de aquí, nos iremos los dos. — Le sonrió Severus a su hijo.

Harry se quedó petrificado al escuchar eso, entonces se puso de pie de un brinco y salto sobre el escritorio abrazando a su padre fuertemente — GRACIAS... GRACIAS... GRACIAS... Papá… — Harry comenzó a llorar nuevamente — Papá… — Sollozo.

Snape sonrió nuevamente, abrazo a su chico — Ey… No tienes por qué agradecerme, precioso — Le murmuro, agarro su rostro y le dio un suave beso sobre los labios — Fui el ministerio hace dos días y requerí una solicitud matrimonial, ya yo llene mi parte… — Limpio sus lágrimas y entonces hizo que Harry se acomodara correctamente sobre su regazo — Tienes que rellenar la parte que te corresponde a ti. — Abrió el pequeño cajón que había en su escritorio y saco un documentos con varias hojas, busco la que le correspondía al chico y agarro una pluma y se la dio.

El chico agarro la pluma y comenzó a rellenar cada una de las casillas, sonriente conteniendo las lágrimas para no manchar el documento que le uniría a su padre para siempre. — Y-ya… — Le dijo.

—Bien… dentro de dos días, se cumple el plazo que le di a Dumbledore — Le conto al chico — Mañana después del almuerzo iremos al ministerio a entregar la solicitud y entonces uno de los juez nos casara inmediatamente ¿Comprendes ahora, Harry? — Le pregunto — ¿Comprendes el plan?

El chico Slytherin asintió avergonzando — Si… y-yo…… lamento haberte gritado, papá.

Snape rodo los ojos pero sonrió — Dile a la insufrible sabelotodo que se ponga su mejor túnica.

—¿Para qué? — Pregunto el chico.

—Sera la testigo de nuestra boda.

***********************************************

** _Al día siguiente…._ **

El chico Slytherin despertó sonriente, y las primeras cuatro horas de clase las disfruto. Hermione a su lado rodo los ojos y resoplo una y otra vez, pero sonreía con sutileza. Su amigo estaba loco y ella también por apoyarle.

Se escabulleron silenciosamente una vez y termino el almuerzo, Harry escogió una túnica color gris elegante. Una camisa blanca y pantalón negro. Severus… Bueno, todo negro. Hermione bajo con una bonita túnica color purpura.

Hermione bajo rápidamente hasta las mazmorras y entro junto a Harry (El cual le esperaba en el pasillo) a la habitación del profesor Snape.

—He… — Comenzó a decir la chica — Profesor… — le saludo.

—Señorita Granger — Devolvió el saludo — Entraremos por una entrada alterna al ministerio porque… Definitivamente no quiero meter mis pies en ese maldito retrete.

Ambos jóvenes asintieron.

Utilizaron la chimenea todos juntos y fueron expulsados frente a una puerta de madera podrida.

Hermione y Harry se vieron de reojo.

Snape empujo la puerta y murmuro unas cuantas palabras y frente a ellos apareció un pasillo iluminado por unas cuantas velas. Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo hasta que apareció una nueva puerta de manera casi nueva.

Severus, toco y un duende abrió la puerta. El profesor de pociones le mostro el sobre con los documentos de la solicitud matrimonial e hizo una seña para que le siguieran. Segundos después ante ellos apareció la concurrida sala del ministerio.

—¿Está todo en regla? — Pregunto una mujer hasta la cual el duende los llevo.

Severus asintió.

La mujer estiro la mano y Severus le entro los documentos. Esta los reviso rápidamente, enarco ligeramente su ceja al ver un apellido conocido, alzo la vista para ver al chico oji verde y no dijo nada, la mujer de los labios tembló y asintió al notar que todo estaba correctamente rellenado y firmado. — Listo... — Dijo acomodándolos — Por favor… denme unos minutos para hablar con el juez asignado que aprobara su solicitud y luego hará los actos formales para su matrimonio.

Harry y severus asintieron.

El chico movió el pie impaciente y nervioso. Temía que su James Potter apareciera de la nada o algunos de sus amigos le reconocieran. Su corazón latía con fuerza, dos palmadas suaves de Hermione sobre su espalda lo calmaron.

La mujer regreso con una sonrisa en el rostro — Síganme — Les pidió.

Los tres siguieron a la mujer y esta abrió una puerta — El juez está dentro, hará una pequeña ceremonia y luego les hará firmar unos documentos certificando su unión.

Severus y Harry asintieron y entraron agradecidos junto Hermione.

—Bien…venidos — Murmuro la voz de un hombre mayor.

Severus y Harry abrieron los ojos al notar que el juez que les casaría seria el mismo que aprobó el divorcio de sus padres. — He….

—Un tanto sorpresivo para mí al ver los documentos — Dijo el hombre mayor riendo ligeramente — por favor... tomen asiento.

El de lentes asintió y tomo siento al lado de su padre algo sonrojado. Hermione tomó asiento tras ellos.

—Bien… Señor Snape… — Comenzó a leer los documentos de solicitud — Usted quiere unirse al joven Harry James Potter en matrimonio ¿Es así?

Sin dudarlo Severus asintió.

—Ya veo… ¿Su exesposa no firmo la emancipación, cierto? — Pregunto.

—No, no lo hizo — Respondió Harry enojado al Juez — Ella conservaba la estúpida esperanza que aceptaría ser parte de su nueva familia.

El juez rio suavemente algo divertido y busco entre sus carpetas dos documentos más, los rellenos en silencio con su propia letra y una vez termino, busco un pequeño libro.—Vale — Comenzó a decir — estamos aquí, yo juez autorizado del ministerio de magia, testigo presente de la unión y la pareja que se ha presentado ante mí para unirlos en matrimonio. — Leyó. — ¿Están aquí todos por voluntad?

Todos asintieron.

—Ahora preguntare individualmente a cada uno lo mismo.

Los labios de Harry temblaron al escuchar eso.

—Señor Harry James Potter ¿Está aquí usted por voluntad? — Pregunto el juez al chico.

—Si — Respondió Harry sonriente.

—Señor Severus Tobías Snape ¿Esta aquí usted por voluntad? — Pregunto nuevamente el juez.

—Si — Respondió.

El juez asintió, — Señorita… Hermione Granger ¿Esta aquí por voluntad? — Pregunto.

Ella asintió. — Si, su señoría

El juez pasó la página del libro y comenzó a leer nuevamente — Harry James Potter ¿aceptas a Severus Tobías Snape como tu esposo? — Pregunto.

—Sí... Acepto — Respondió con el corazón acelerado el chico Slytherin.

El juez sonrió.

—Severus Tobías Snape ¿Aceptas a Harry James Potter como tu esposo? — Pregunto al hombre.

—Sí... Acepto — Le respondió al juez haciéndole un guiño a Harry.

El hombre asintió — El testigo presente y yo juez, notando que vosotros están aquí por vuestra propia voluntad aprobamos esta unión conyugal — Dijo, agarro los documentos que el mismo había rellenado segundos atrás y los poso frente a Harry y Severus — Firmen por favor — Les pidió.

Harry agarro la pluma, conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad firmo tembloroso sobre el documento. Severus firmo después de que hijo y ahora esposo lo hizo.

—¿Los anillos? — Pregunto el juez.

Hermione se acercó y le dio un anillo de oro a Severus y otro a Harry.

—Repetid ambos después de mí ¿Esta bien? — Les pidió a Harry y a Severus.

Los dos asintieron.

—Con este anillo. Hagamos de nuestras manos una sola mano. Hagamos de nuestros corazones un solo corazón. Hagamos de nuestros juramentos el último juramento. Sólo la muerte nos separará. — Recito el juez.

Severus agarro el anillo y luego la mano del chico, le miro a los ojos y murmuro — Harry, con este anillo. Hagamos de nuestras manos una sola mano. Hagamos de nuestros corazones un solo corazón. Hagamos de nuestros juramentos el último juramento. Sólo la muerte nos separará. — Deslizo el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Harry.

Las lágrimas salieron de los ojos verdes de Harry y sus labios temblaron. El chico respiro profundo y trago ruidoso, agarro el anillo y musitó — S-severus, con este anillo. Hagamos de nuestras manos una sola mano. Hagamos de nuestros corazones un solo corazón. Hagamos de nuestros juramentos el último juramento. Sólo la muerte nos separará…. — agarro el anillo y deslizo en el dedo de su padre.

Acercaron sus rostros y sus labios se juntaron en un tierno beso.

El juez bajo el libro y sonrió. Aplaudió junto Hermione. Y saco un sello ambos documentos.

—Con esto sello apruebo por completo esta unión — Dicto el juez. — Testigo, un aplauso a los señores Snape.

************

***Aplaude hasta que se le hinchan las manos***


	24. Chapter 24

**Capitulo Veinticuatro: Juntos**

Hermione aplaudió fuertemente y se acercó a su amigo una vez y terminó la ceremonia. —¡Ha salido todo bien, Harry! —dijo la chica abrazándole…—. Te has casado con el profesor Snape.

Harry rió con su corazón acelerado. —Lo he hecho al fin… —murmuró mirando el anillo en su mano—. Lo he hecho…

La castaña asintió. —Sí… —murmuró ella sonriente—. Te has casado con tu _«papi__»._

Harry soltó una risita, sonrojándose ligeramente, y asintió. Todos se despidieron del juez, el cual les deseó un largo y feliz matrimonio. Severus y Harry le agradecieron y junto a Hermione regresaron por el mismo camino por el que entraron. Fueron expulsados ya en Hogwarts por la chimenea que se encontraba en las habitaciones del profesor Snape.

La sonrisa embobada en el rostro de Harry aún continuaba, no dejaba de ver su mano y el anillo que estaba en uno de sus dedos. Estaba casado... Se había casado, ¡estaba casado con su papá!

—Por fin… —chilló contento.

Severus miró de reojo a la chica Gryffindor. —Nunca he sido ni seré fanáticos de los Gryffindors, señorita Granger. —Comenzó a decir el profesor Snape—, pero usted se ha ganado mi respeto.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de sorpresa. —M-Muchas g-gracias, señor… —dijo la chica sonriente.

Harry sonrió y se acercó a su, ahora, esposo. —¿Y ahora? ¿Qué haremos? —preguntó a su padre.

La sonrisa perversa que se alojó en el rostro de Snape sonrojó por completo a Harry y a Hermione. —_¿Ahora?_ —preguntó—. ¿_Con tu amiga aquí?_

El rostro de Hermione se coloreó de un rojo fuerte.

Harry miró lleno de vergüenza a Hermione y negó rápidamente. —Y-Yo… ¡No hablaba de eso! —chilló el chico—. Yo me refería a que…

Severus asintió comprensivo. —Ahora subirás y entrarás en la clase que te toca junto a Granger. En la noche bajarás… —Le hizo un guiño a su hijo—, con tus maletas listas y mañana temprano nos despediremos de Dumbledore.

Un cosquilleo se formó en el estómago de Harry. —¿Despedirnos? —repitió sonriente—. ¿Él sabe que…?

Severus negó. —Mañana será un día de sorpresas…

*****************************

Los chicos siguieron las órdenes de Severus y se integraron a sus clases, después de una pequeña mentirilla. Continuaron el resto de la tarde entre clase y clase en tranquilidad y nadie sospechó de su desaparición horas atrás.

Hicieron unas cuantas tareas, Harry toqueteaba el anillo sobre su dedo para asegurarse que lo que había vivido hace unas horas atrás había pasado en realidad, sonriendo cada vez que sentía el anillo apretar su dedo.

La noche llegó y cenó en el gran comedor con sus compañeros de casa, o al menos, a los que aún él les hablaba, su amistad con Pansy y Blaise habían terminado junto con su relación con Draco, y también el hecho de que pocos eran los Slytherin que querían seguir hablándole después de lo que había sucedido entre su madre y su padre.

Cuando terminó la cena, no bajó de inmediato a las mazmorras, se quedó merodeando con Hermione durante casi una hora, despidiéndose de la que se convirtió en su mejor amiga en poco tiempo. La extrañaría a pesar que desde ahora se comunicarían por cartas.

Bajó a las mazmorras algo nostálgico, pero feliz, ahora sí, nadie, nadie podría separarlo de su padre. Entró a la habitación en donde este se encontraba y sonrió con el corazón tambaleante de alegría al ver a Severus esperándolo en la puerta del cuarto.

—Señor Snape… —Le llamó—. ¿Qué tal su día de clases? —preguntó.

Harry rió, y se acercó a su padre, posando su cabeza sobre su pecho, suspirando feliz, soñador. —Papá… Ya estamos casados.

—Sí, has tenido la dicha de casarte conmigo —dijo Severus en broma, bajó su rostro y junto sus labios con los de Harry—. Hora de la luna de miel.

El chico se sonrojó. —Oh… Sí, tienes que cargarme hasta la cama —dijo Harry quitándose la túnica y solamente quedando con su uniforme.

Snape soltó una risita y asintió. Se inclinó ligeramente y envolvió la cintura del chico, pasando su otro brazo bajo las rodillas del chico, cargándolo de forma nupcial. —¿Eres virgen? —preguntó en broma.

Harry se sonrojó, y chilló. —¡Papá! —murmuró avergonzado, recostando su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre.

—Ah… entonces no lo eres. —Se burló entrando a la habitación con él en brazos.

—No… Tú me quitaste mi virginidad. —Le recordó Harry una vez y fue dejado sobre la cama y viendo cómo su padre se recostaba sobre él.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Severus, dando pequeños besos húmedos sobre el cuello del chico.

Harry asintió. —Sí… Tú… —murmuró, estremeciéndose y desabotonando la túnica de su esposo.

—No tengo recuerdos sobre eso —bromeó Severus quitándose la túnica y desabrochándose el pantalón.

Harry se mordía los labios y se dejó quitar el chaleco y camisa, quedándose solamente con el pantalón. —Oh... ¿Quieres recordarlo? —preguntó el chico, acariciando el rostro de su padre y mordiendo su labio suavemente.

—Me encantaría —susurró Severus animado.

Harry rió, y dejó quitarse el pantalón junto a los bóxers, haciendo lo mismo con los de su padre. —Oh… El señor Snape está ansioso…

—Tú también lo estás… ¿No? —murmuró Severus, acomodándose entre las piernas de Harry.

El chico ojiverde cerró los ojos, mordiéndose los labios al sentir una de las mano de su padre acariciar su miembro. —Y-Yo… Un poquito… —murmuró, dejándose llevar, permitiendo que su padre, ahora esposo, mordiera sus labios…

Sintió los toques como si fuera un sueño. Ahora no se separarían nunca más. Y aunque en la ceremonia su padre repitió las palabras del juez mientras le ponía el anillo, aquellas que decían _«Hagamos de nuestras manos una sola mano. Hagamos de nuestros corazones un solo corazón. Hagamos de nuestros juramentos el último juramento. Sólo la muerte nos separará….»_ Harry se encargaría que ni siquiera la muerte fuera capaz de separarlos.

Besó a su padre y se aferró a él cuándo sintió el conjuro del lubricante. Cuando sintió cómo dos dedos le penetraban y preparaban. Abrió sus piernas y apresó la cadera de su padre con ellas. Estaba listo... listo. Siempre lo estuvo.

Recordó cómo empezó todo… Gracias a Draco, Gracias a su madre. Ahora él estaba con la persona que amaba. Con una persona que realmente lo quería.

—¡A-Ah! —gimoteó cuando sintió el miembro de Severus deslizarse en su interior—. Ah… Papá...

Severus rió y se movió ligeramente, ya dentro de él. —¿Continuarás diciéndome así? —preguntó el hombre dándole un beso sobre el cuello.

—Ah… Yo… Sí… E-Eres mi papá... —murmuró, mordiendo sus labios y ahogando los gemidos cada vez que su padre se movía en su interior…—. ¿P-Por qué? —preguntó—. ¿T-Te molesta?

Severus negó. —Tengo que admitir que me fascina que me digas así… —murmuro y mordió su oreja—. Aunque también me gusta cuando me dices_ papi_… o _daddy._

El ojiverde movió sus caderas tratando de sentir el pene de su padre por completo en su interior. —¿Daddy está ansioso? —Le llamó en un ronroneo excitado.

El pelilargo gruñó. —_Daddy está muy ansioso_ —respondió Severus excitado. Acercó su rostro al de su hijo y lo besó, segundos después escondió su rostro en su cuello y comenzó a moverse lento, suave, torturando a Harry con placer e inquietud.

Luego posó su mano sobre su cadera y comenzó a moverse más rápido, más fuerte. Sintiéndose apretado... y caliente. Muy caliente. Harry era la tentación hecha persona y él, como buen pecador, pecaba deseándolo… devorándolo, marcándolo.

Sintió a Harry estremecerse bajo él, estaba llegando y él gustoso haría que se corriera. Deslizó una de sus manos hasta el miembro de su hijo y lo acarició. Bombeándolo de arriba a abajo. Disfrutando ver sus ojos cerrarse y su boca abrirse dejando escapar aquellos sonidos que le gustaban tanto.

—¡Papá! —gritó Harry enterrando sus uñas en la espalda del mayor y arqueando su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y murmuró un sin fin de cosas sin sentidos, manchando la mano de su padre, su vientre… todo.

Los movimientos de Severus aún continuaban, y Harry, a pesar de ya haberse corrido, disfrutó cada uno de ellos, hasta que sintió ese fuerte vaivén de la cadera de su padre contra las suyas… segundos después su tensión y entonces, sintió el calor de su semen en su interior. —Ah… —ronroneó Harry, Severus salió de su interior y se recostó a su lado—. Tal vez ya esté esperando un bebé…

—Gemelos, mejor —bromeó el hombre mayor, atrayendo el cuerpo del muchachito contra el suyo.

Harry sonrió y cerró los ojos. —Te amo, Severus —dijo el chico tuteándolo.

—Yo también te amo, Harry.

*************************

Dumbledore se despertó temprano y entristecido, el hombre que consideraba como su hijo estaba a punto de abandonar Hogwarts, y, con eso, años de amistad. Aún con su bata de dormir puesta, bajó hasta el vestíbulo una vez se hicieron las seis y media de la mañana. Esperó impaciente a Severus a la vez buscando una excusa para que este continuara en Hogwarts.

Lo vio aparecer, subiendo las escaleras con su túnica negra para salir y un maletín en la mano. —Mi muchacho —dijo Dumbledore con voz entristecida—, no es necesario que… —Lo ojos de Albus se abrieron al ver a alguien más subir las escaleras con túnica abrigada—. ¿Harry? —murmuró el nombre del chico.

Harry asintió, este también tenía un maletín de viaje en su mano.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí, Severus? —preguntó Albus desconcertado.

—Harry se va conmigo —respondió Severus al director.

Dumbledore guardó silencio por unos segundos y luego preguntó. —¿Lily te dio permiso de llevártelo? ¿Por qué no se me informó el retiro de Harry de Hogwarts?

Severus dio un pequeño suspiro. —Lily no me ha dado permiso. —Le contesto—. Harry ahora no lo necesita.

El ojiazul frunció el ceño. —No comprendo, Severus. —Le dijo al hombre vestido de negro—. ¿No lo necesita?

Harry, que había estado callado, alzó su mano, dejando ver el destellante anillo de oro en uno de sus dedos.—Nos casamos.

Dumbledore se hubiera ahogado, pero no lo hizo. —¡¿Qué?! —Casi gritó—. ¡¿Qué hicieron qué?! —Esta vez sí gritó, su rostro se volvió rojo, tan rojo como lo fue su cabello en su juventud.

—Ahora soy su marido —dijo Severus con voz neutra—. Y su deber es estar a mi lado.

Albus comenzó a negar. —Has perdido la razón, Severus. —Le regañó—. ¡Te has casado con el chico que criaste! ¡Con tu hijo! —Le riñó.

—Está en edad para casarse sin el consentimiento de su padres, a pesar de que es menor de edad. —Le recordó Severus sin mostrarse afectado por aquellas palabras, realmente nada le importaba, teniendo a Harry a su lado era suficiente—. No lo digo yo, lo dice aquel artículo en la ley de unión matrimonial del propio ministerio.

El director respiró ruidoso. —¡Comprendo que Lily no quiera darte su custodia, Severus! —chilló Dumbledore enojado—. ¡Pero no era necesario que llegaras a este extremo! ¡Lo has casado contigo, Severus!

—Desde la antigüedad los padres se han casado con los hijos e hijas, y estos con sus hermanos. No es nada nuevo, no soy el primero que lo hace ni seré el ultimo, además, no soy su padre biológico por lo tanto no es incesto. —Le aclaró.

Dumbledore continúo negando. —Aun así… No acepto esta unión —dijo enojado—. Has perdido los estribos, Harry se quedará en Hogwarts, me has decepcionado, Severus.

Harry rió bajito y dijo: —No sólo me casé con papá para irme con él, me casé con él porque estoy enamorado de él y… —La voz del ojiverde se ahogó—, e-estoy embarazado.

El cuerpo de Dumbledore se tensó por completo, su rostro palideció tanto que parecía que estaba sufriendo alguna especie de ataque en ese momento. —¡¿Qué?! —gritó—. Merlín… Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿ustedes han mantenido una relación? —preguntó—, ¿desde cuándo?

Severus enarcó una ceja al escuchar a Harry, ¿era verdad aquello, o sólo mintió para... bueno, para que Dumbledore no hiciera tanto escándalo...?, no tenía sentido... Siguió manteniendo alzada su ceja mientras escuchaba a Dumbledore. —Realmente, ahora eso no importa. —Le respondió—. Albus… Sé que tal vez no te parezca, pero… Harry es la persona que amo… con la que me he casado y la que ahora… espera a mi hijo o hija… ¿Comprendes? —dijo al mayor, siguiendo la mentira de Harry, bueno... posible mentira—. Eres como mi padre y quiero… que al menos estés feliz por mi unión, ¿quieres que me pudra aquí en Hogwarts lleno de soledad? —Le preguntó.

Dumbledore bajó la vista y negó. —No quiero… pero mi muchacho yo… son tantas cosas que comprender al mismo tiempo —murmuró con una mezcla de sentimientos—. ¿Lily sabe sobre esto? —preguntó.

Ambos negaron.

—Severus, yo… Mi muchacho, yo sólo quiero que seas feliz… Lo que me apena es que vayas a dejarme aquí, solo… Minerva es una buena compañía, pero extrañaré tus ácidos comentarios —murmuró el anciano con voz temblorosa.

Severus respiró profundo y se acercó a Dumbledore. No hacía aquello tan a menudo, pero abrazó al viejo. —No vayas a llorar, Come-Caramelos. —Le dijo cariñosamente—. Yo también voy a extrañarte… Padre.

Dumbledore asintió y entonces sin poder evitarlo sollozó. —Oh, Severus… —murmuró cuando se separaron limpiándose sus lágrimas—. Espero que esta sea la decisión correcta.

Severus estiró su mano hacia Harry y este entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos.

—La es —dijeron ambos.

** _Fin. _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero y les haya gustado!♥  
ahora se vienen unos extra♥


	25. EXTRA 1

**EXTRA UNO**

Lily se removió sobre la cama y despertó ahogando un grito. Había tenido una horrible pesadilla. Respiro profundo y se removió a un lado. James se encontraba dormido. Lily suspiro y no pudo evitar recordar que mientras estuvo casada con Severus, y tenía una pesadilla, él se despertaba, y le hacía posar su cabeza sobre su pecho para que pudiera dormir nuevamente con tranquilidad. Pero James, no era Severus, nunca lo seria.

Ella misma había tomado sus decisiones y ahora casi dos años después notaba las grandes diferencias. Pero bueno… Había sido su decisión. No podía quejarse. Fue hasta el cuarto de su pequeño hijo y sonrió al encontrarlo despierto. El pequeño Fleamont estiro sus bracitos hacia su madre, Lily lo cargo y bajo hasta la cocina, lo sentó en la sillita especial para él bebé y prendió la cocina para preparar su tetero.

Lo hizo y se lo dio al bebe, el cual sin ayuda lo bebió. Lily tomo asiento y suspiro de nuevo. Vio a Fleamont terminar su tetero y estirarlo hacia ella pidiendo más. Lily se puso de pie y agarro el tetero, lo sirvió hasta la mitad y se lo entrego nuevamente al bebe. Mientras este continuaba bebiendo, Lily, comenzó hacer el desayuno. Había un elfo que los ayudaba pero ella, realmente no lo necesitaba, necesitaba sentirse ocupada para dejar de pensar.

Pero… No podía, Harry le odiaba… Había perdido unas cuantas amistades. Incluso el director Dumbledore evitaba hablarle.... Termino de preparar el desayuno justo cuando James bajo hasta la cocina a desayunar.

—Buenos días… — Murmuro tomando asiento y bostezando.

Lily asintió… ¿Dónde estaba su abrazo y su beso en la frente? Si… Siempre tenía que recordarlo. James no era Severus. — ¿Qué tal dormiste? — Pregunto ella sirviéndole el desayuno.

—Bien — Le sonrió — ¿Y tú? — Pregunto sonriente pinchando un pedazo de tocino.

—Excelente — Respondió Lily con ánimo. Preparo algo de papilla y la puso sobre la pequeña “mesita” de la silla del bebe — Aquí tienes — Le dijo, le dio una cucharilla plástica y ella tomo asiento.

El pequeño Fleamont comenzó a devorar la papilla, Lily, el tocino y algo de fruta. — ¿Tienes trabajo hoy? — Pregunto ella.

James negó — Estoy libre — Le murmuro — Podemos salir junto a Fleamont. — Le dijo el — Lastima y no está Harry, si no, hubiéramos salido en familia.

Lily suspiro resignada… Harry. Su hijo mayor, el cual la detestaba profundamente y esperaba ansioso el día de su muerte. Si, Harry lo odiaba, lo había separado de Severus y no había firmado su emancipación. Ella había conservado la estúpida esperanza de que su hijo aceptaría esta nueva familia pero no. Harry no lo hizo ni lo haría.

Recordó el rostro entristecido de su hijo aquel 31 de diciembre. Suspiro por cuarta… quinta... Había perdido la cuenta.

—¿Lily? — le llamo James — ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunto.

Ella asintió.

En ese momento una lechuza se coló en la pequeña ventana que había en la cocina y tiro sobre ellos una carta. La lechuza no espero recompensa alguna, dio la vuelta sobre ellos y se marchó.

James y Lily se vieron a los ojos brevemente. La mujer pelirroja tomo la carta mientras escuchaba los balbuceos fascinados de su pequeño hijo.

—Hogwarts — Dijo ella al ver el escudo, abrió la carta con rapidez confundida ¿acaso había sucedido algo con Harry? Saco la carta del sobre y leyó con rapidez, en silencio. Los ojos de Lily se entrecerraron línea por línea hasta que sus ojos se abrieron fuertemente — ¿Q-que….? — Tartamudeo.

James estiro su mano y le quito la carta de la mano, la leyó el — ¿Cómo que Harry ha sido retirado de Hogwarts? —Pregunto enojado. — ¿Lily?

La pelirroja tembló… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo? Se puso de pie y agarro al bebé — Tendremos que averiguarlo.

************************************************

Una hora después, ambos se encontraban frente al despacho del director junto a Minerva. La cual susurro la contraseña. La mujer los saludo cordialmente pero ambos podían notar la incomodidad sobre su cuerpo. Después de todo, Lily había engañado al hombre que para ella fue su hijo. — Adiós, señores Potter — Les murmuro, perdiéndose por el pasillo.

Lily y James se miraron nuevamente. Entraron y subieron la pequeña escalera hasta el despacho del director y tocaron suavemente la puerta.

—Adelante — Murmuro la voz vieja de Dumbledore.

James se aclaró la voz — Señor… — Le saludo una vez y entro con su esposa — Hemos venido por….

Albus asintió. Hizo con la mano una seña para que ambos tomaran asiento. — Han venido por la carta ¿Cierto? — Les dijo, agarrando una caramelo de limón, no les ofreció — ¿Qué desean preguntar?

Lily respiro profundo — En la carta aparece que Harry ha sido retirado de Hogwarts — Murmuro ella — Nosotros no hemos autorizado nada de eso.

Dumbledore asintió — Mi profesor de pociones renuncio hace dos días al cargo — Le conto el a ambos — Según sus palabras “no quería podrirse aquí en Hogwarts”

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida — ¿Sev se ha ido? — Pregunto — Yo… no sabía…. — Murmuro, y pensó en su hijo — ¿Harry se ha ido con él? — Pregunto deduciendo.

—¿Qué? — Chillo James — No puede, Snape no tiene el poder para hacerlo, nosotros somos sus padres ¡¿O acaso usted permitió que se lo llevara?! — Casi grito enojado.

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore se posaron rabiosos sobre los avellana de James — ¿Disculpa? — Murmuro el director — Señor Potter ¿Quién se cree que es usted para venir a gritarme a mi despacho? — Alzo la voz el director — Yo no me meto en la vida privada de mis docentes. — Gruño.

Lily miro a James con desespero — Cálmate… — Murmuro ella — D-discúlpelo, Señor… Nosotros solo queremos saber… ¿H-Harry se ha ido a Severus? — Pregunto ella suavemente.

Dumbledore agarro otro caramelo de limón y asintió.

La mujer pelirrojo movió la cabeza asintió también. Sintió un fuerte nudo en la garganta — Harry ha sido retirado de Hogwarts…. ¿Cómo lo hizo? — Pregunto ella.

—Nadie retiro a Harry, el mismo lo hizo — Respondió el viejo director.

—¡Es menor de edad! — Dijo James enojado — ¡No puede hacerlo!

Dumbledore respiro profundo — SI…. Es menor de edad, pero su hijo ha contraído nupcias con mi exprofesor de pociones — Les dijo revelándole todo — No es mayor todavía, pero se ha casado, así que se le considera desde ahora como un adulto.

La noticia noqueo a James. El hombre quedo en silencio, casi en estado de shock.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por el rostro de Lily — ¿Se han casado? — Pregunto ella con voz ahogada.

Dumbledore asintió — Si… — Le murmuro a la mujer y entonces los vio a ambos — La última opción que tenían, tengo que admitir que a mí tampoco me agrado mucho cuando hace dos días... El mismo día en que Severus se marchaba apareció Harry tras el con una maleta y anillo en uno de sus dedos. — Les conto — Me negué y le dije que estaba loco: _“¡Te has casado con el chico que criaste, con tu propio hijo!”_ Pero vi su rostro… ¿Cómo podía negarle la felicidad a mi hijo? — Les pregunto — Me pareció una gran locura y estupidez… pero… luego me pregunte ¿Qué ganaría reteniendo a Severus aquí en Hogwarts? — Dumbledore suspiro — Entonces… pensé en ustedes…

—¿E-en nosotros…? — Murmuro Lily con voz rota — ¿Señor?

—¿Ustedes que ganaron reteniendo a Harry en casa? — Les pregunto — ¿Qué ganaron al no firmarle su emancipación? ¿Qué ganaron evitándole ver a Severus en sus vacaciones? ¿Qué ganaron engañándolo?— Pregunto paciente. — ¿Qué ganaron?

Lily bajo el rostro. La garganta le dolía. Su ojos le ardían Miro a su lado a James el cual se encontraba a un inmóvil. No hablaba, pero por sus ojos podía ver algo en sus ojos… No supo muy bien que era.

—No ganaron nada — Respondió por ellos Dumbledore — Lo único que ganaron fue… que su hijo se marchara sin ni siquiera despedirse de ustedes.

—¿A-a donde se fueron? — Pregunto Lily.

Dumbledore le miro — Aquí en Hogwarts, no nos metemos en la vida privada de nuestros profesores, señora Potter — Le recordó a Lily — además… ¿Para qué quieren saber? ¿No creen que Harry está mejor así? Ahora si sonríe, algo que con ustedes no hacia…

La pelirroja tembló sutilmente se puso de pie, y agarro a James por el brazo — Con su permiso, Señor.

Albus asintió y los vio caminar hasta la puerta — oh… se me olvidaba. No sé si sea verdad, pero al parecer Harry no solo se casó con severus para escapar de ustedes…. El chico esta embarazado. El y Severus se enamoraron…. Así que, buenas nuevas, serán abuelos.

En el rostro de Lily no se alojó ninguna expresión. Empujo a James ligeramente y junto a él salió del despacho. Cerró la puerta y regresaron en silencio hasta casa nuevamente.

La pelirroja vio a su esposo tomar asiento. Lo vio formar una extraña mueca en el rostro y entonces lo vio bajar la vista y llorar. — Tanto amaba su padrastro, que se casó con él…. — James sonrió de una manera extraña estaba dolido — Tanto amaba a su padrastro…. Que le dio un hijo…. Pero a su verdadero padre… Ni siquiera llego a quererlo un poquito…

El nudo en la garganta era insoportable. Lily abandono a James en la sala, subió hasta el cuarto de Fleamont. El cual estaba dormido. Le dio las gracias al elfo por cuidarlo y le pidió que se fuera. Una vez y estuvo sola con su hijo lo cargo. Y lo pego a su pecho.

—Tu hermano Harry ya no está, Flet…. — Murmuro ella con el apodo que le había dado — Ahora él está contento… Muy contento. No como aquí… ¿Lo recuerdas Flet? Harry nunca sonría — Las lágrimas brotaron sin controlar — Flet…. — sollozo — No volveremos a ver a tu hermano nunca más…. — murmuro Lily, deslizándose poco a poco hasta quedar sentada en el suelo — No me vayas abandonar tu también… ¿Vale?

Él bebé, respiro profundo y continuo durmiendo.


	26. EXTRA 2

Harry sonrió mientras esperaba que el traslador se activara. Se encontraba junto a su padre y varias personas en una colina algo alejada de la civilización muggle.

—¿Es verdad? — Pregunto Severus algo inquieto — ¿Es verdad lo que le dijiste a Dumbledore? — le pregunto a su hijo — ¿O era simplemente una mentira?

Harry sonrió — ¿Cuál verdad, papá? — Pregunto el chico, maldadoso.

—¿Estas….? — Comenzó a decir y no termino la frase ya que Harry asintió. — ¿Cómo? — Pregunto demandante.

Harry bajo la vista, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas, incluso sus orejas — Yo…He... Tome una poción... — Murmuró — Quería que… estuvieras feliz… Yo, ¿No estás enojado, verdad? — Pregunto temeroso.

Severus suspiro y negó, atrajo al chico y le abrazo — ¿Enojado? — Repitió — ¿Cómo se te ocurre, Harry? — Le pregunto — Un hijo…. ¡Mi primer hijo! — Murmuro contento el hombre.

Harry frunció el ceño — Ey… Yo soy tu primer hijo — Se quejó celoso — El será el segundo…

Snape rio ligeramente — Vale… entonces “nuestro primer hijo” — Se corrigió el pocionista — ¿mejor, señor Snape? — Le pregunto a Harry.

—Mucho mejor, Papá.

*****************************************************

Igor sonrió al verlos llegar. Se encontraba en la entrada de Durmstrang — Bienvenidos — Murmuro, acercándose a ellos — Severus — hizo una inclinación, entonces miro al chico o ji verde — Oh... ¿Tu joven esposo? — Pregunto, estirando su mano y estrechándola con el — Bienvenido.

Harry sonrió — Gracias...

Snape asintió — Gracias por aceptarme Igor — Le agradeció Snape — Te debo un favor...

Igor asintió y sonrió — Ya me lo has devuelto al aceptar ser profesor y subdirector — Le murmuro, haciéndole una seña para que le siguieran — No conozco mejor persona que tú, para dictar clases, Severus...

Severus rodo los ojos — No mientas Igor — Le murmuró — Sé que hiciste lo imposible para el antiguo profesor renunciara — Le dijo — ¿Tanto lo odiabas?

—Nadie criticara mis métodos de enseñanza — Le dijo el director — Se quejó de las tantas horas que le dedicábamos a las artes oscuras... ¿Para qué pidió vacante si la odia? El mismo se lo busco... _Me dolió más a mí que el_ — Murmuro, con burla.

Snape asintió, dándole la razón a su amigo. — Oh por cierto — Le dijo al hombre.

—¿Sí? — se volteo a verlo.

—Felicítame, seré padre — Le dijo, sonriendo con orgullo.

Igor rio, miro al chico o ji verde y luego a Snape — En hora buena, Severus. Pensé que eras impotente.

Snape frunció el ceño y Harry rio divertido.

***************************************************

Harry logro integrarse en Durmstrang con normalidad. Al principio se preocupó un poco al no manejar el idioma, pero luego el director y Severus encontraron un hechizo perfecto para que pudiera entender a sus compañeros, y ellos a él. Hizo amigos rápidamente y tuvo algo de “popularidad” al ser el esposo del sub director.

A la semana siguiente de su llegada recibió una carta de su madre, la cual ni se dignó a leer. La quemo en la chimenea, mientras acariciaba su vientre aun plano. Espero ansioso a que poco a poco su pequeño hijo creciera en su interior.

Se alimentó bien, trataba de no estresarse por las clases y convivir con sus amigos. Paso un mes… dos meses…tres meses y con ellos los síntomas, mareos, y vómitos.. Vale pudo lidiar con eso gracias a las pociones que hizo su padre para él. Luego el cuarto mes… su barriga ya comenzaba a notarse… quinto mes, se sentía inflado y gordo... Muy gordo… Tanto que lloro frente a su padre y discutió con él.

—¡Estoy horrible! — Chillo Harry llorando — ¡Parezco un globo! — Murmuró avergonzado.

Severus sonrió — Harry te ves adorable — Le aseguro, acercándose a él y acariciando su vientre.

—¡Claro que no! — grito el chico — ¡Me veo horrible, papá! — Se quejó — ¡Me veo feo! ¡No me cabe nada! ¡NADA!

El sexto mes Harry, se sentía cansado cada vez que caminaba, y las patadas del chiquillo le daban dolores. El séptimo mes… fue lo mismo pero peor. El octavo… fue algo más tranquilo y el noveno… fue… tranquilo y horrible.

Harry pudo haber jurado que su propio hijo le había pateado con fuerza cuando sintió los primeros dolores del parto. Chillo en plena en clase y todos sus compañeros le ayudaron a llegar hasta la enfermería. De ahí fue llevado hasta el hospital mágico. Severus trataba de no mostrarse preocupado... Vale, recordaba la sensación, sintió lo mismo cuando acompaño Lily en su parto. En este caso... No era el hijo de alguien más... Si no su propio hijo, sangre de su sangre.

Espero en el pasillo junto a Igor, los medimagos le estaban practicando una cesaría a Harry... Pero aún era un método “seguro” no dejaba de sentirte preocupado e inquieto.

—¿Familiares de Harry Snape? — Murmuró una enfermera.

Severus se puso de pie, junto con Igor — Soy su esposo — Le anuncio a la enfermera.

Ella asintió — Todo ha salido perfecto — Le dijo a Severus tranquilizándole — Ya puede entrar para ver al niño.

Severus miro a Igor y este le dio varias palmadas a su amigo para que fuese. Con el corazón latente, Snape siguió a la enfermera y entro a la habitación. 

Los ojos de Severus se humedecieron ligeramente cuando vio a Harry sentado en la cama, cargando a un pequeño bultito. El chico o ji verde le sonrió y él, se acercó casi tembloroso hasta Harry. Tomo asiento a su lado y este le mostro al bebé.

—Albus Severus Snape — Murmuro Harry — te presento a tu papá.

Snape sonrió, estiro la mano y acaricio el rostro suavecito de su hijo. — Harry… yo... Es... — Su voz sonaba irregular. Se sintió avergonzado. No podía controlar sus emociones, tenía un hijo… ¡Un hijo! Un hijo de él y Harry.

La enfermera sonrió conmovida — ¿Una foto? — Pregunto.

Harry asintió. — Por favor...

La mujer salió del cuarto por unos minutos y luego entro con una pequeña cámara en sus manos.

Severus se puso de pie, y se sentó con cuidado en la orilla de la cama de Harry, el cual miraba sonriente a su padre. — ¿Estas feliz, papá? — Pregunto.

Severus asintió — Muy feliz. — Y sonrió, acariciando el rostro del bebé.

La enfermera no escogió momento perfecto para tomar la fotografía. Presiono el botón inmortalizando aquella escena. Severus Snape mirando a su recién nacido hijo, y Harry observando a su esposo, sonriente.

************************************************

Ya se encontraba en casa, las pociones hacían que no sintiera dolor en su vientre, donde le habían hecho el corte para sacar a su bebe. Aplicaba una vez a la semana un ungüento que le había regalado la enfermera para evitar que quedara una cicatriz.

Mientras, su bebe dormía. Harry busco la fotografía que le había sido tomada ya hace tres semanas atrás. Murmuro un hechizo e hizo una copia de esa. Busco un sobre y en el reverso de la fotografía escribió un frase en ella.

** _“Mi única y verdadera familia”_ **

Sonrió, y guardo la fotografía dentro del sobre.

Era un regalo especial que le enviaría su madre.

**************************************************

** _8 años después…_ **

Harry cargo a su pequeña Eileen, mientras le servía el desayuno a Albus Severus — Aquí tienes, Al — le murmuro él o ji verde a su hijo — Cómelo todo, o le diré a papá. — Le advirtió.

Severus rio ligeramente y noto como Albus fruncía el ceño.

— No es justo — Murmuro el pequeño. — Él me sirve mucha comida, papá.

Harry rio, y tomo asiento, agarro el tetero de la pequeña Eileen y la sentó en su sillita para bebe.

—Claro que no — Se quejó Harry — ¡Cuando yo era pequeño comía más que eso! ¿Cierto, papá? — Le pregunto él o ji verde a Severus.

Snape rodo los ojos — Harry, no te comportes como un niño — Le pidió — ¿Ya estas bastante grandecito, no crees?

Harry James Snape frunció el ceño — ¡Papá! ¡Defiéndeme! — Chillo.

Snape rio — Come hasta donde puedas, Albus — Le murmuro a su hijo mayor — Tu padre quiere convertirte en un cerdo.

El pequeño niño sonrió, sus ojos verdes al igual que los de su padre Harry, brillaron.

Harry se removió refunfuñado. Hasta parecía que la pequeña Eileen de apenas dos años, se burlaba de su joven padre. — ¡Claro que no! — Chillo. — ¡Papá!

Severus rio, agarro el periódico y comenzó a leerlo. Harry observo a Albus comer, a la pequeña Eileen terminar su tetero. A su padre leyendo el periódico. No puedo evitar sonreír y recordar como había iniciado todo… Lo culpable que se sintió al engañar a su mamá.. Luego el deseo de sentir nuevamente a su padre en su interior… Cuando Snape lo encontró con Draco… Cuando se enteraron de la verdad. Lo mucho que lloro cuando le tocó vivir por casi dos años con sus padres. La alegría que sintió cuando se casó con Severus. El cosquilleo de felicidad cuando descubrió que estaba embarazado… Cuando se marcharon de Hogwarts.

Todo… todo había valido la pena. La espera… la zozobra. Las lágrimas, los enojos.

Todo.

Albus Severus frunció levemente su ceño, se encontraba algo confundido. El pequeño niño desde hace ya mucho tiempo, tenía una pregunta y hoy era el día en que la diría. Necesitaba saber la respuesta — Papá… — Le dijo a Harry, viéndole a los ojos — ¿Por qué le dices papá a papá?

Harry al escuchar eso, sonrió.

Fin.


	27. EXTRA 3

Harry suspiro cansado cuando por fin termino junto a Severus y sus dos hijos de limpiar la casa en la Hilandera… ¿Cuántos años habían pasado desde la última vez que había puesto un pie en esa casa? Si… los tenía contados, habían pasado casi catorce años… Desde aquella vez que se había ido con su padre a Bulgaria… No habrían regresado jamás hasta ahora.

El no había estado de acuerdo al principio… ¿Regresar a Inglaterra? ¿Para qué?... Pero luego Severus le había dicho ¿Acaso tienes miedo de encontrarte a Lily nuevamente? Harry rio al recordar aquello ¿Por qué tendría miedo el de encontrarse con aquella perra?

—Ah… pensé que nunca terminaríamos — Murmuro Harry cansado, sentado en uno de los sofás que tuvieron que agrandar para que todos cupieran en él.

Eileen asintió — Si…. ¡Ya terminamos! — Murmuro la pequeña de ocho años — ¿Ya podemos salir? ¿Ya podemos? — Pregunto — Quiero ver todo…

Snape suspiro, algunas arrugas ya se notaban en su rostro y no era para poco… Ese año había cumplido cincuenta… Y Harry estaba próximo a cumplir treinta. — Primero hay que darse un baño — Le dijo Snape a su pequeña hija — Luego iremos al callejón del diagon y cenaremos fuera.

Eileen chillo contenta y suspiro, — ¡bien! — Se bajó del sofá y subió las escaleras hasta su nuevo cuarto.

Harry rio, y luego observo a su hijo mayor, Albus Severus tenía los ojos cerrados — ¿Te dormiste? — Pregunto con burla — ¿No pudiste soportar el estilo muggle?

Albus Severus abrió los ojos y rodo sus ojos verdes — Papá, no seas exagerado — Murmuro poniéndose de pie, tenía su rostro sucio, a él le había tocado limpiar la chimenea — Fue… Una experiencia “agradable”

El hombre de lentes acaricio el cabello de su hijo — Oh vamos amor… No mientas — Dijo Harry — Sé que estas que cruceas a alguien — Se burló, entonces observo a Severus — ¿Cierto, papá? — Pregunto a Severus.

Snape rodo los ojos — Si sigues preguntándome cosas estúpidas, el cruceado serás tú, Harry

Harry rio, recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Severus — Papi… No te enojes — Murmullo como si fuera un niño.

Albus se puso de pie y negó, algunas veces su padre… Harry se comportaba como un niño. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a eso, el y su hermana… también estaban acostumbrado a escucharle decirle papá a su padre Severus, ellos le habían contado la historia de lo que había sucedido y… Se había sentido mal al escucharla… Su padre Harry había sodio mucho y sus abuelos… Si es que podía llamarles así, habían sido muy crueles… egoístas, queriendo que su padre Harry se quedara y los amara a la fuerza — Iré a bañarme...

Sus dos padres asintieron y el subió las escaleras igual que su hermana.

—Otra vez… Aquí — Dijo Harry observando las paredes y algunas fotografías — ¿Iremos a Hogwarts? — Pregunto.

—Podemos invitar a Dumbledore a casa — Le respondió Severus — Oh podemos ir… Como tú desees — Le sonrió.

Harry se acurruco a un lado de su esposo — Papá… — Susurro — Estoy feliz...

Snape rio ligeramente — Oh… ¿Por qué? — Pregunto con interés.

—Estamos en casa… No quería regresar aquí pero… — Le murmuro — Ahora no me arrepiento... ¿Sabes que me gustaría?

Severus enarco una ceja — ¿Qué? — Pregunto con interés.

—Encontrarme a Lily — Le dijo riendo — ¿Qué cara pondría al verme contigo y nuestros hijos? — Se preguntó ansioso — Y al imbécil de…. — Suspiro — No, el no importa…

Severus rodo los ojos — ¿No te gustaría ver a tu hermano? — Le pregunto — ¿O al también lo odias? Tiene la misma edad que Albus ¿No?

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente… — Si, tienen la misma edad — Murmuro pensativo — Yo… No lo odio pero… No se… realmente no se…

*********************************************************

Lily observo la fotografía con los ojos humedecidos que su hijo le había enviado ya hace más de diez años… Siempre la veía, la veía todos los días desde el día que llego a sus manos. La sonrisa de Harry mientras observa a Severus y Sev… Observando feliz a su hijo… Albus severus…

—¿Mamá? — Murmuro Fleamont entrando al cuarto de sus padres — ¿Mamá sabes don…. — El chico guardo silencio — ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto.

La pelirroja asintió, guardo la fotografía rápidamente — Si he… me cayo perfume en los ojos — Murmuro riendo — Me arden, hoy estoy algo torpe.

El chico asintió, sabía lo que su mamá mentía, sabía que observaba la fotografía donde estaba su hermano mayor con su esposo… No sabía muy bien la historia, sus padres siempre eran esquivos al contarle y el no insistió, nunca había hablado con su hermano, ni siquiera lo recordaba — Esta bien — Murmuro — Mamá… ¿Sabes dónde está mi túnica negra? — Pregunto — Mis amigos me invitaron a comer e iremos a Diagon hoy.

Lily asintió, se limpió los ojos y sonrió — Claro que si amor — Se puso de pie, ya que se encontraba sentada en la orilla de la cama, se puso de pie y fue con su hijo hasta su cuarto, busco entre las gavetas del closet — Toma — Dijo sacándola — ¿Tienes suficiente dinero? — Le pregunto.

Fleamont asintió — Si, papá me dio esta mañana antes de salir.

La pelirroja asintió — Vale amor, me avisas cuando salgas — Le dio un beso en la frente.

*******************************************************

Harry se sintió ligeramente nervioso al llegar al caldero chorreante, no era temor, no era nada de eso era… la sensación de estar en casa — Todo sigue igual — Murmuro el hombre — Que recuerdos… Cuando era niño me gustaba venir a comer aquí con papá y… — Guardo silencio — En un par de horas regresaremos y cenaremos aquí.

Eileen y Albus Severus asintieron.

— Wowww — Murmuro Eileen maravillada al entrar al callejón con sus padres — Esto es genial… — Chillo.

Severus sonrió — Lo sé, la primera vez que entre aquí con mi madre no creía lo que veía — Le dijo a su hija — Este callejón si te hace sentir mago.

—¿Mago? — Repitió Albus, observo a su hermana — ¿No que Eileen es un Squib? — Se burló.

La niña de cabello negro enrojeció furiosa — ¡Papá! — Chillo alto — ¡Papá, Albus me esta molestado! — Murmuro.

Snape jalo un mecho con fuerza del cabello de su hijo, Haciéndolo chillar — No quiero escenitas… — Advirtió.

Albus asintió, sobando la cabeza — Si… — Murmuro.

Harry rio, acaricio el cabello de su hijo mayor con ternura y observo las tiendas — Disfrutemos este momento — Pidió — Hay tantos lugares que me gustaría que vieran…. Mañana iremos a Hogsmeade.

—He visto fotografías — Murmuro Albus Severus a sus padres mientras caminaban — Algunos de mis amigos ya han ido.

—Tu iras mañana…. — Dijo sonriente — Eh…. — Harry se detuvo al observar una tienda en particular — Sortilegios Weasley — Leyó — Interesante….

Snape enarco una ceja al observar el local — Que bueno que renuncie — Dijo — Hogwarts con esta tienda debe ser un infierno…

Harry sonrió — Papá… No exageres — Murmuro — Debe ser genial hacer bromas a ciertas personas que……

—No sería tan malo ahora que lo pienso… — Interrumpió a su esposo el profesor de pociones — ¿Sabes cuantos puntos podría quitarle a Gryffindor diariamente? — Murmuro — Seria el mejor de los sueños.

El hombre joven sonrió — Viéndole el lado positivo a las cosas… — Dijo — Así me gusta…

*************************************************************

Fleamont rio fuertemente, al observar como uno de sus amigos se le coloreaba el rostro de verde al probar las grageas modificadas que habían comprado hace minutos atrás. — ¿A que sabe? — pregunto con curiosidad.

Christian, escupió el dulce, tragando ruidoso y con asco — A diablos — Se quejó — Merlín…. — Chillo fuerte cerrando los ojos — Ayúdame…

Fleamont se rio junto a los otros dos — Oh vamos… Te querías hacer el valiente — Murmuro guardando la pequeña caja en su túnica — En realidad, lo fuiste.

El chico rubio, Christian. Asintió — No hay nada que me quede pequeño — Dijo prepotente — Pero ahora… Necesito quitarme este sabor de la boca….

Fleamont asintió junto a sus otros amigos — Vamos a la heladería — Propuso — Escuche que hay “nuevos” sabores….

—Perfecto — Resoplo Christian — Un nuevo reto que superar.

***************************************************************

Eileen tomo asiento en un banca que había en uno de los pasillos tan transitados del callejón del diagon — Papá… Ya no puedo más —Murmuro la niña — Estoy cansada…

Albus tomo asiento al lado de su hermana, sus pies también le dolían — Si…. Yo también

—Pero si no hemos caminado nada aun — Murmuro Harry — Ni yo estoy cansado…

—Papá tu eres grande — Se quejó Eileen pero nosotros no — Entonces observo a su padre, Severus — Papi…. ¿tú también estás cansado, verdad?

Todos le observaron — Un poco — Confeso — Ya no estoy tan joven

—Tu estas joven — Le corrigió Harry a su esposo — Esta bien… Descasemos — Dijo — Recuerdo que hay una heladería cerca podemos ir y comer algo mientras descansamos…

Eileen se puso pie y dio unos cuantos salticos entusiasmada — Si…. ¡Helado!

Harry sonrió y Albus Severus se puso de pie nuevamente.

Caminaron por lo menos cinco minutos hasta que llegaron a ella, todo se acercaron al mostrador donde se encontraban un montón de sabores y colores diferentes.

—¡Bienvenidos! — Murmuro una chica de cabello castaño.

Eileen le sonrió — ¡Un helado de fresa, por favor! — Murmuro ella ansiosa — Que tenga chocolate…. ¡Y lluvia de chocolate también!

La chica observo a Harry dudosa y este asintió… Si, Eileen era una adicta al chocolate.

—Está bien — Asintió la chica — ¿Para llevar o comer aquí? — pregunto.

—Aquí — Respondió Harry — Albus… ¿De qué lo quieres tú?

—Vainilla y pasas — Pidió a la chica — y chocolate.

La chica asintió nuevamente y entonces observo a Snape — ¿Y-y usted Señor? — tartamudeo.

—Helado de Ron con pasas — Le pidió a la chica — Sin nada más…

—Yo lo quiero de chocolate con fresas — Le pidió Harry.

La joven asintió y se puso manos a la obra.

Albus escucho la risa de varios chicos, se volteo aburrido a verles era un grupito de cuatro y uno de ellos era pelirrojo y llamaba bastante la atención. Uno de ellos que era rubio salió corriendo hasta el mostrador

—He… ¿Dónde están los nuevos sabores? — pregunto Christian ansioso a la chica — Quiero algo exótico….

La chica rio ligeramente, — ¿Quieres arriesgarte? — Pregunto, sirviéndole el helado a Eileen — Aquí tienes — Le sonrió.

Fleamont se acercó a su amigo — Esto es ridículo — Se quejó el chico — Come algo normal por primera vez en tu vida.

Christian rodo los ojos — Fleamont, amigo te falta el espíritu de aventura — Se quejó — ¿Y te haces llamar un Gryffindor?

Harry volteo el rostro al escuchar y observo la mata de cabello pelirrojo y estaba a unos centímetros de él. No cabía duda… ese chico era su hermano. Trago ruidoso y observo a Severus. Este no dijo nada.

—Oh… — Dijo la chica — Señor ¿Podría repetirme de que quiere su helado? — Le pregunto a Harry avergonzada.

—Chocolate y fresas — repitió Harry.

Fleamont volteo el rostro para curiosear los otros sabores que había en el mostrador cuando sintió una mirada sobre él, alzo el rostro y abrió los ojos impresionado. Sintió como si sus pies se quedaran pegados al suelo al observar los mismos ojos verdes de su madre observándole, pero en este caso… No era ella. Era su hermano. Una copia exacta de su padre pero con ojos verdes.

Harry le sonrió ligeramente e hizo un pequeño asentimiento como saludo, pero no le dijo nada.

—Aquí tiene señor — Dijo la chica, haciendo que Harry volteara el rostro y le observara — En la bandeja puse todas las ordenes, puede sentarse en la mesa que usted quiera.

Harry asintió, observo por última vez a su hermano y luego junto a sus hijos y esposo se fueron en busca de una mesa.

—Ahora si — Murmuro la chica viéndole el grupito — ¿Qué helado quieren ustedes?

—El más raro que tengas — pidió Christian — ¿Fleamont, cual quieres tú?

Fleamont volteo el rostro nuevamente a observar a su amigo.

—¿Fleamont? — le llamo nuevamente Christian inquieto — Amigo… Flet estas pálido… ¡¿Estas bien?! — Casi grito alarmado.

Su hermano…. Su hermano, Harry… había regreso y… — S-si — tartamudeo — Yo… C-creo que iré a casa…

Christian miro a sus otros dos amigos y luego regreso su vista al pelirrojo — ¿Seguro estas bien? — Pregunto — Mejor… te acompañamos de regreso.

******************************

Regreso a su casa casi con el estómago revuelto. Observo que frente a él estaban sus padres. Su madre tenía la cabeza recostada sobre el pecho de papá a la vez que leía una revista.

—Oh... — Lily se acomodó — ¿Tan pronto regresaste? — pregunto la mujer a su hijo.

Fleamont asintió, se sentía ligeramente nervioso ¿Debería decirle a sus padres que se había encontrado con su hermano?

—¿Flet? — Murmuro Lily al ver a su hijo perdido — Amor… ¿Estas bien? — Pregunto preocupada, poniéndose de pie y acercándosele — Hijo estas frio…. Y pálido...

Fleamont observo los ojos verdes de su madre, si… iguales…iguales a los de su hermano — M-mamá — tartamudeo el chico — Yo….

—¿Tu? — Repitió James también poniéndose de pie y acercándose preocupado a su hijo — ¿Qué sucede campeón?

El chico pelirrojo trago ruidoso — Fui a Diagon con mis amigos — Le dijo a sus padres.

—Eso lo sabemos — Murmuro Lily inquieta — ¿Ocurrió algo?

Fleamont asintió — Si….

James y Lily se miraron angustiado — ¿Qué ocurrió amor? ¿Te hicieron algo? — Pregunto inquieta.

Fleamont negó — No… No pasó nada malo… — Dijo el chico — Y-yo… Vi a….

—¿A quién viste? — Pregunto James.

Fleamont respiro profundo y miro a sus padres — Hoy… vi a mi hermano.

***************************************************

Eileen bostezo, ya era tarde y habían cenado afuera. Estaba cansada y su hermano ya había subido a dormir… Ella se encontraba en la cocina en busca de un vaso de leche…. Siempre tomaba un vaso de leche antes de dormir…

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta y ella bostezo nuevamente — Yo voy…. — Susurro, dejo el vaso sobre la mesa y salió de la cocina — ¿Quién es? — Pregunto abriendo la puerta.

Una bonita mujer de cabello rojo y un señor igual a su padre se encontraban en la entrada de su casa, Eileen bostezo por segunda vez — ¿Quiénes son ustedes? — Pregunto la niña.

—Que linda — Murmuro Lily con la voz temblorosa — H-Hola… ¿Eileen, cierto?

La niña de pelo negro observo a la pelirroja, los ojos de aquella señora eran iguales a los de su papá Harry — Si… — Dijo — ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre? ¿Usted quién es?

Lily observo nerviosa James y luego miro de nuevo a la niña — Yo… He... Me gustaría hablar con tus padres ¿Podrías buscarlos?

Eileen bostezo y asintió — Mmm si, pasen — les invito abriendo la puerta y la niña frunció el ceño confundida ¿Dónde estaban sus papás? — La sala esta por haya… iré a buscar a mis papas arriba… creo que están en su cuarto.

La niña subió las escaleras y Lily guio a James hasta la sala, conocía la casa perfectamente. Entro al lugar y se quedó petrificada junto a su esposo al observar a su hijo mayor sentado a horcajadas sobre Severus… besándose con ancianas.

James carraspeo ladeándola mirada.

Harry rompió el beso y observo al frente de él, su rostro se arrugo por completo. Se bajó de Severus el cual solo suspiro y se puso de pie. La erección en el hombre mayor era obvia pero parecía ignorarla.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? — Pregunto molesto el hombre observando en los que en su momento para el fueron sus padres.

Lily observo nerviosa a su hijo, trato de sonreír — H-Harry… A-amor… mírate… Y-ya eres un hombre — Tartamudeo.

—No necesito que me digas lo que ya se — Le respondió reacio — ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué quieren?

Lily observo a james en busca de ayuda pero este no hizo nada. No dijo nada, sabía que él estaba muerto para su hijo — Fleamont te vio en la heladería mi amor — Le dijo Lily — ¿S-si lo reconociste? Él me dijo que había regresado y….

—¿Y? ¿y qué? — Murmuro el hombre joven de ojos verdes — No es necesario que estés aquí… Tú lo sabes.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de Lily — M-Mi amor… Me gustaría que las cosas m-mejoran… Y-yo… quiero conocer a mi n-nieto…

—Les dije a ellos que ustedes estaban muertos — Dijo Harry sonriente — Así que… lo repito, no es necesario…. _Mamá._

Lily sollozo, frente a los tres hombres — H-Harry…. P-por favor…

—No — Dijo con voz firme, vio a Severus de reojo y este solo observaba fijamente a James Potter — ¿Recuerda la vez que te suplique que firmaras mi emancipación? ¿Recuerdas cuando te suplique que le dieras mi custodia a papá? ¿Recuerdas cuánto te ínsita que al menos me dejaras pasar un solo día… con él? ¿Tú que respondiste?

Lily no fue capaz de responderle. Trato de limpiarse las lágrimas y contenerlas pero… le fue imposible.

—Me dijiste que no… Muchas veces… No te importo si lloraba o te gritaba… Siempre te dio igual — le recrimino — Así que… Ahora es mi turno. No quiero que te acerques a mis hijos, No quiero que sigas insistiendo… Quiero disfrutar mis vacaciones en familia…. Junto a mi esposo ya que yo si… cumplo mis obligaciones maritales, mamá… No como tú.

La pelirroja reprimió el nuevo llanto y asintió, o al menos eso trato — E-está bien amor… — Tartamudeo — C-comprendo….

—Eso es bueno — Dijo Harry complacido — Fuera de mi casa, ahora.

Lily suspiro, sus labios temblaban — A-amor… A-al menos te pido que…. Pases tiempo con tu hermano Fleamont… Él sabe sobre ti… Y-yo… él te quiero mucho, Harry…

—No — Repitió — Solo estaré aquí por unas semanas… y quiero disfrutarla con mis hijos… Con mi esposo… Con nadie más….

Resignada y con el corazón destrozado Lily observo a su hijo nuevamente — P-pro favor… Mi amor… No heredes el odio que nos tienes a tu hermano… Él es inocente...

—No lo odio — Le respondió Harry — Solo… Quiero disfrutar mi vida... Sin la sombra de ustedes.

Lily abrió la boca nuevamente pero Severus la interrumpió — Lily — Le llamo por su nombre. La mujer le observo — Fuera de mi casa.

************************************************************

Fleamont espero impaciente a sus padres en la sala de la habitación y se puso de pie al escucharles aparecerse a las fueras de la casa, fue hasta la entrada y observo a sus padres abrir la puerta.

—¿Mamá? — Murmuro preocupado al ver los ojos rojos y llorosos de su madre — ¿Qué…?

Los labios de Lily temblaron, no fue capaz de decirla nada su hijo. Subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto rápidamente.

—¿Papá? — busco una respuesta en el — ¿Por qué mamá esta así? — Pregunto.

James suspiro, necesitaba un trago — Nos sigue odiando — Dijo a su hijo.

Fleamont frunció el ceño confundido... — ¿Por qué? — Pregunto — ¿Por qué mi hermano nos odia?

Pero James no respondió, ignoro la respuesta y llamo al elfo doméstico... Necesitaba olvidar lo que había vivido hace segundos atrás.

********************************************

—¿Estás bien? — Pregunto Severus a su esposo. Harry estaba acurrucado contra él.

—Si… — Susurro Harry — Claro que estoy bien….

Severus asintió. Beso la frente de Harry — Sabias que esto pasaría… Tú lo querías

—Pero no aquí en mi casa — Se quejó el hombre — No aquí con mis hijos…

—Albus Severus ni Eileen escucharon nada — le recordó — Ya todo paso… Ya ellos no regresaran

—¿Tú crees, papá? — Pregunto inseguro Harry — No quiero que molesten a mis hijos…

—No lo harán — Dijo Severus — Esta era su única opción, Harry…

El de ojos verdes asintió — Si… Papá…

Snape sonrió — Me gusta más cuando me dices Daddy….

El de lentes sonrió y llevo sus labios a los de su esposo.


	28. EXTRA 4

Cuando Fleamont bajo a desayunar el día siguiente… de aquel incidente, encontró a su madre sonriente. Como todas las mañanas pero esta vez, los ojos de su madre se notaban más tristes y ligeramente anchando. Informándole así que, ella había llorado durante toda la noche. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía cómo preguntar. Su padre no había sido capaz de responderle y no sabía si… su madre lo haría.

—Buenos días, mamá—murmuro el chico, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Lily sonrió, abrazo a su con fuerza contra ella, como si temiera que Fleamont desapareciera—mi amor, buenos días—le dijo—.Qué tal dormiste?—le pregunto.

Fleamont tomo asiento en la mesita de la cocina. Su padre al parecer ya se había ido a trabajar—dormí bien—mintió. No había dormido. No había dormido nada. El misterio del “odio” de su hermano hacia ellos no lo había dejado pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

—Me alegro, mi amor—murmuro Lily, posando un plato hondo con cereal y leche frente a su hijo. La mujer tomo asiento a un lado de suyo revisando el profeta.

El pelirrojo observo a su madre, suspiro y comió algo de cereal. El único silencio que había del lugar era de sus dientes rompiendo las hojuelas y los de su madre al pasar las hojas del periódico.

—Mamá…—dijo el chico incómodo.

Lily dejo de leer para mirarle—¿Si?—le dijo a su hijo.

—Mamá…¿Por qué…porque mi hermano nos odia?—pregunto directo y nervioso, no sabía si su madre le respondería aquello.

Lily se tensó a un lado de su hijo menor. Bajo la vista recordando con profunda triste la noche de ayer—P-pero… q-que dices, Flet—la mujer trato de sonreír— T-tu…. Harry no nos odia.. Mi amor.

Fleamont dejo de comer. Sentía como su estómago se retorcía—Si es así…¿Por qué no ha venido a visitarnos? ¿Por qué nunca nos ha llamado o enviado una carta en todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué ayer me…ignoro en la heladería? ¿Por qué ayer… cuando fuiste a verle regresaste llorando?—pregunto enojado— Papá…papá dijo que mi hermano nos odia… Yo… quiero saber porque.

Lily respiro profundo—¿No quieres más?—pregunto a su hijo viendo su plato, tratando de desviar la conversación.

—Mamá..—Murmuro Fleamont molesto—Dime…

Pero Lily no lo hizo. Se puso de pie y agarro el plato de Fleamont, el cual se encontraba intacto. —¿No vas a salir hoy?—pregunto.

Fleamont suspiro, con decepción. Tampoco le respondió. Salió de la cocina y subió a su cuarto.

—Hermano….¿Porque nos odias tanto?—se preguntó. Trato de buscar una respuesta por sí mismo pero no fue capaz de hallarla… tal vez, necesitaría un poco de ayuda…. Le preguntaría a uno de los viejos elfos domésticos de la casa.

********************************************

Harry bostezo por cuarta vez aquella mañana. Faltaban media hora para las doce y había decidido no hacer desayuno aquel día ya que… sus dos hijos aún continuaban dormidos. Severus también estaba rendido… así que él, era el único habitante despierto en la casa. Así que decidido solamente preparar algo de Te mientras pensaba que hacer para almorzar.

Mientras pensaba, recordó con desagrado la visita de su madre en las horas de la noche. No se daba por vencida pero él no sedería, Si ella no lo hizo cuando pudo, él no lo hará ahora.

También pensó en su hermano. Fleamont… estaba grande, simpático, su cabello rojo era chillante, definitivamente se podría hacer pasar por un Weasley.

_“A-amor…a-al menos te pido que…pases tiempo con tu hermano Fleamont,… él te quiere mucho, Harry”_

El hombre suspiro, trato de despejar su mente y no pensar en eso.

Termino su café y lavo la taza. Abrió la nevera y no encontró nada de lo quería preparar. Aun no había comprado la suficiente comida, así que subió hasta su cuarto y se dio un baño, se colocó ropa limpia y agarro algo de dinero.

—¿Adónde vas?—murmuro Severus desde la cama.

—Iré a comprar algo de comida—le respondió Harry—.¿Por qué?¿Quieres acompañarme, papá?

Snape negó, agarro una almohada y la puso sobre su cabeza.

Harry sonrió, salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras hasta el primer piso, salió de la casa y trato de recordar donde está el supermercado más cercano.

********************************************

Fleamont sabía que aquello no era correcto, pero no encontraba otra forma de hacerlo. Le mintió a su madre diciéndole que iría a la casa de uno de sus amigos para visitarlo. Lily no se opuso al deseo de su hijo. Ella saldría con unas amigas a Diagon, así que ella se fue primera. Ya solo en la casa, Fleamont llamo a uno de los que él podría considerar el elfo más antiguo del lugar.

—Eh… Goofy—murmuro nervioso el chico pelirrojo.

El elfo ya algo anciano apareció frente a el—¿Desea algo el amo?—pregunto con voz suave.

Fleamont negó—Yo… quería preguntarte algo—le murmuro al elfo—. Espero…. Y puedas ayudarme.

Goofy asintió—Si, Goofy lo sabe, Goofy ayudara al amo.

Fleamont suspiro complacido—Veras…—murmuro—tu… ¿Sabes dónde vivía mi hermano Harry? ¿Al lugar donde mis padres fueron ayer a visitarlo?

—Oh… ¿El amo Harry Potter regreso?—pregunto desconcertado el elfo.

Fleamont asintió.

—Goofy sabe dónde el amo Harry Potter—le murmuro al chico—¿El amo Fleamont quiere que Goofy lo lleve?

Con el corazón latiendo rápidamente, Fleamont asintió—Si… Por favor.

*************************************************

Harry se detuvo en seco al regresar del supermercado. Diviso a tres casas de la suya a un chico pelirrojo sentado en la entrada. El estómago del hombre se retorció. Respiro profundo y se acercó. Fleamont alzo el rostro y le vio. También estaba nervioso igual que él.

Ambos se miraron fijamente, hasta que Fleamont hablo—Y-yo…. —Su voz tembló—H-hola… Hermano.

La punzada fue fuerte en el estómago de Harry, respiro profundo y miro a otro lado. ¿Qué hacía aquí?— Flet…. —Le llamo—Hola… —Dijo con voz ruidosa. Trato de aclararse la garganta—Levántate de ahí, entremos…

Abrió la puerta, el chico pelirrojo entro de primero y luego él.

—Sígueme…—Le dijo, entrando a la cocina.

Fleamont asintió, sigue a su hermano y este le hizo una seña para que tomara asiento. Así lo hizo.

Harry poso las bolsas sobre la mesa de la cocina y observo a sus hermano, incomodo.—Tu, Fleamont…¿Qué haces aquí?—Pregunto.

Fleamont trago ruidoso—Yo… mamá no sabe que esto aquí—Le dijo—Hermano… yo… —trato de decir algo—E-esto… es incómodo ¿Sabes? Solo te he visto en fotos… Nunca hemos hablado. Mamá habla pocas veces de ti… y siempre está triste… Ayer.. Ella regreso llorando… y…—bajo la vista—no me gusta verla así… yo quiero saber…¿P-por qué nos odias?

—No te odio a ti—Le aclaro al chico—.¿Nunca te lo han contado?

Fleamont negó.

Harry respiro profundo. Tomo asiento aun lado de su hermano pelirrojo—Escucha… yo. Lo menos que quería era esto..—Se quejó—Por eso no quería regresar a Inglaterra.

Fleamont cayó. No entendía.

—Mamá…—comenzó Harry—Mamá cuando era novia de… James—Le llamo por su nombre—.Quedo embarazada de mi… el, simplemente no quería tener un bebe…Por eso atrasaría sus planes de ser auror…¿Nunca te contaron eso?

Fleamont negó, sintió un dolor en su estómago al escuchar eso..¿Su papá no quería que naciera su hermano?

—Bueno… mamá quedo desconsolada, así que fue hasta donde su mejor amigo, él se llama Severus Snape—Le conto—El, desde que era niño estaba enmarado de mamá, así que ese momento era perfecto para enamorarla… y lo logro. O eso creyó. Mamá se casó con él.

Fleamont abrió los ojos impresionado—¿Mamá estuvo casada antes?

Harry asintió—Yo nací, y Severus quería registrarme como su hijo, pero James… no quiso. Como que le dio arrepentimiento, y decidió darme su apellido. Yo me crie con ese hombre…. Como si fuera mi padre… No… él es mi padre, mi papá… Severus Tobías Snape..

Fleamont asintió nuevamente.— Pero mamá se separó de el ¿cierto?

—No… aun no. Mamá duro casada con el hasta que tuve 14 años.

El pelirrojo quedo impresionado—¿Tanto tiempo?

—Si—susurro Harry—Pues….—comenzó a decir—Yo….. Un día… ocurrió algo entre mi papá y yo.

—Entre…Severus…y tu ¿Cierto?—murmuro Fleamont tratando comprender.

—Sí, entre mi papá y yo—dijo Harry—. Nosotros… tuvimos sexo—el rostro de Harry se coloreo complemente de rojo.

Fleamont trago ruidoso—¡¿Qué?!

Harry ladeo el rostro sonrojado—Fue… un accidente… Joder, no sé ni cómo se dio—murmuro lleno de vergüenza—B-bueno…. Papá estaba arrepentido, yo también… nuestra relación padre-hijo comenzó a ser incomoda, mamá no se dio cuenta ya que ella… casi nunca estaba en casa, siempre estaba en el “trabajo”.

—¿Entonces….?—Murmuro Fleamont.

—Entonces, papá y yo…caímos de nuevo en la tentación, tuvimos algunas discusiones y el intento borrarme la memoria. —Dijo Harry, recodando aquello—Luego…. Al final aceptamos lo sentíamos y…. comenzamos una relación a escondidas de mamá.

—Tú… te acostabas con tu padrastro, mientras mama trabajaba….—Le dijo Fleamont.

—_“Trabajaba”—_repitió Harry con burla.

Fleamont se estremeció, la forma en como dijo aquella palabra su hermano le dio a entender que aquello no era así—¿Qué… que hacia mamá?

Harry suspiro—se acercaba navidad—murmuro a su hermano—. Y yo quería quedarme con papá y mamá en Hogwarts, él es pocionista….

Fleamont asintió.

—Mamá quería que yo pasara la navidad con James, ya que… tenía mucho tiempo sin verle—Dijo recodando aquello con rabia—Yo, no quería, pero mamá me obligo. Estaba furioso… pero papá me calmo, me dijo que pasara la navidad con James…. Ya que esa sería la última en la que James me vería..

El pelirrojo frunció el ceño confundido—No entiendo…

—Papá iba esperar que pasara la navidad para pedirle el divorcio a mamá—Le explico a su hermano—y…. cuando yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad—Harry suspiro enamorado—Nos casaríamos.

—Oh….—murmuro—Pero… no entiendo… ¿Por qué odias tanto a mamá? Tu… eras el que… se está metiendo en..—Fleamont no sabía cómo decir aquello—en su relación.

Harry rio—No… bueno si—Dijo—Yo, fui a pasar la navidad con James, con la esperanza de ver a papá en la cena de navidad que haría el director Dumbledore.— el hombre recordó ese momento —el día llego, estaba feliz, me moría por ver a papá… No tanto a mamá pero aun así estaba contento de verlos. La cena iba bien, hasta que sirius…. Hizo explotar un pastelillo en la cara de mi papá y yo….—recordó con rabia—Lo insulte. Él pensaba que bromeaba pero no era así… papá… el…. Decidió irse de la cena, yo le suplique que no… que se quedara pero él no quiso, pero antes de irse le dio un regalo a mamá y le pidió que lo abriera frente a todos.

El estómago de Fleamont se retorció con más fuerza—¿Q-que era?—tartamudeo.

—Era…. Un juego de ropa de bebe—le dijo Harry a su hermano—Mamá estaba esperando un bebe… y ese bebe, eras tú.

El pelirrojo, sintió como se quedaba sin respiración—¿Q-que…?—murmuro—I-imposible…. ¿Mamá..?

—Mamá estaba engañando a mi papá… desde hace mucho tiempo—Le dijo Harry a su hermano—Desde que yo, tenía al menos diez años… ¿Puedes creerlo, Flet?—murmuro con rabia—Papá siempre quiso tener un hijo de su sangre… pero mamá nunca quiso, le dijo que conmigo le bastaba y papá lo acepto…. Pero cuando descubrió que su mujer… su esposa. Estaba embarazada por segunda vez del mismo hombre que la había abandonado con su primer hijo, y no de el… ¿Irónico, no?

Fleamont bajo la vista—No sabía…

—No… tal vez nunca lo hubieras sabido por boca de ellos—Le dijo Harry—Papá y mamá se divorciaron… y yo… quede bajo la custodia de mamá.. A pesar de que… mi papá trato de obtenerla… el juez, me dijo que cuando cumpliera los 16 le pidiera a mi padre la emancipación, para así no tener que esperar hasta la mayoría de edad.

—Oh…—Dijo a su hermano—¿Mamá… no la firmo?—murmuro intuyendo.

—Fue… horrible—Murmuro Harry con los ojos humedecidos al recordarlo—le suplique… le suplique que le diera mi custodia a papá… que yo no quería estar con ella ni con James… ¡Yo no quería ser parte de su ridícula familia!—Casi grito lleno de odio—pero ella… se hizo las odios sordos… solo podía ver a papá cuando estaba en Hogwarts, me quedaba en navidad para estar con el… pero nunca…. Nunca pude verlos en las vacaciones… ni un día, hablábamos por cartas y aguante los dos años con la esperanza de que ella firmaría… pero, cuando llego el día… cuando cumplí los 16 años y le suplique que firmara… ella… rompió el documento de la emancipación frente a mi….—Harry soltó algunas lágrimas—Yo.. Le dije que tenía otro documento de respuesta, que lo firmara, papá estaba esperándome en casa pero… ella… ¡Ella no firmo! ¡No lo hizo!

Fleamont quedo petrificado aun lado de su hermano… estaba llorando—Yo… n-no llores… p-por favor…—Le suplico—L-lo siento…. No… no debí haber venido.—murmuro culpable.

Harry se limpió las lágrimas—No… no es tu culpa—Le dijo a su hermano, tratando de sonreír—Papá ideo un plan para poder irme de Hogwarts con él, nos casamos y me fui con al a Bulgaria donde trabajaría como profesor en Durmstrang… Yo… yo le di a papá los hijos que el tanto deseo…

Fleamont observo a su hermano. —Yo… mamá.. No puedo creer que…

—Ella pensó que estaba haciendo lo correcto…pero con cada una de sus oposiciones me destruía…. Por eso… la odio.. A ella y James…

Fleamont trago ruidoso, tenía un nudo en su garganta que dolía tanto como su estómago—Lo siento… Hermano.

—No es tu culpa—Le dijo Harry, sonriendo. Se puso de pie—¿Quieres quedarte almorzar?—Le dijo—Te presentare… si quieres, a mis hijos… y a mi papá.

Fleamont se sonrojo, pero asintió—S-si….

El chico pelirrojo observo a su hermano cocinar mientras procesaba toda la información. No podía creer que su madre….

—Buenos días—murmuro Severus entrando a la cocina, enarco una ceja al ver al chico pelirrojo en la cocina—Ey…—Le saludo, tomo asiento frente a él.

—B-buenos días, Señor—tartamudeo Fleamont al hombre.

Harry rio. Corto el pollo asado que había comprado y alguno bollos— ¿Tienes Hambre, papá?—Pregunto.

—No estaría aquí—le respondió Snape viendo al chico pelirrojo—Potter, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Fleamont se encorvo ligeramente—Cumpliré quince, señor—Le respondió.

Snape asintió. Harry coloco un plato de comida frente a Severus y luego frente a Fleamont. Hizo él te frio y sirvió dos vasos.

—Buenos… días—Murmuro Albus y Eileen, entrando los dos al mismo tiempo.

Eileen miro al chico pelirrojo—Oh… ¿Quién eres tú?—Murmuro tomando asiento.

Harry le sirvió a su hija—No seas maleducada—le regaño, Albus tomo asiento también.

—Si… ¿Quién es?—Pregunto interesado.

Harry tomo asiento, sirviéndose también— Él es Fleamont Potter, mi hermano.

—Oh…—Murmuro ambos al mismo tiempo. Albus observo detenidamente a su “tio”.— Tiene el pelo rojo.

—Mi mamá tiene el pelo rojo…—le dijo a su hijo.

Eileen mordió el mismo de pollo—Oh… ¿Entonces la señora que vino ayer y el señor, son tus papás, papá?—Pregunto.

—Demasiadas preguntas, Eileen, cállate—Le regaño Severus.

—Papá tiene razón—Dijo Harry mientras comía.

Fleamont sonrió, una familia numerosa… era genial. — Yo…. Tengo una pregunta—murmuro nervioso.

Harry enarco una ceja— ¿Cuál?

—Tu…. —tomo algo de té— ¿Por qué… aun le dices papá?

******************************************

Lily suspiro al ver la fotografía que Harry le había enviado ya hace más de 13 años…. El rostro de su hijo estaba feliz y Severus estaba radiante de alegría.

Guardo la foto cuando la chimenea sonó, Fleamont salió también sonriente pero, contuvo la sonrisa cuando vio a su madre. —Mamá…

Lily sonrió—Mi amor, bienvenido—murmuro ella poniéndose de pie— ¿Qué tal te fue en la casa de Christian?—le pregunto.

Fleamont, se removió—No fui…a su casa

Lily tembló ligeramente— ¿A-a dónde fuiste?—Pregunto.

—Fui a ver a mi hermano—Le dijo el chico pelirrojo—Me conto todo, mamá…

La pelirrojo trago ruidoso, un nudo en estomago se formó—Fleamont… yo….

—Si él no quería… si el no quería estar aquí… contigo, con papá… no tenías que haberlo obligado…

Los ojos de Lily se llenaron de lágrimas—Yo quería que tu hermano se quedara con nosotros… Y-yo. Quería que fuera parte de nuestra familia.

—Mamá…—susurro Fleamont acercándose a ella—Tu destruiste su familia… engañaste al señor Snape con papá...

—Harry y Severus tenían una relación...—le recordó a su hijo.

Fleamont suspiro—Si… pero... ¿Desde cuándo tu engañabas al señor con papá?—Le pregunto—. ¿Desde cuándo? Incluso… saliste embarazada mamá…

Lily bajo la vista, su silencio le respondió a Fleamont.

—Ya veo… Ya veo por qué no querías decirme...—murmuro el chico, con decepción.

Lily sollozo— ¿Ahora me odias? ¿Ahora me o-odias tú también, m-mi amor?

Fleamont negó. — No... No te odio, mamá—Le dijo—pero te equivocaste. Te equivocaste con mi hermano.

— ¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! He tratado de disculparme… ayer le suplique, Flet… Me odia…—Dijo, llorando frente a su hijo—Me odia…

Fleamont abrazo a su madre, y ella abrazo con fuerza a su hijo. —Me odia…—murmuro Lily.

El chico pelirrojo trago ruidoso—Mamá….

— ¿Q-que?—tartamudeo Lily separándose.

—Mi hermano… él me dijo, que si quería… podía irme con el…—Le murmuro—podía hacer un intercambio en Durmstrang... por medio o un año… el tiempo que yo quisiera..

Los labios de Lily temblaron—¿I-irte?—susurro aterrorizada—M-mi amor… no…

—Mamá… no me quedare ahí para siempre—le dijo Fleamont—siempre he deseado conocer las otras escuelas, mamá… el señor Snape es su director… y Albus estudia ahí… yo también quiero... aunque sea por un año… mi hermano es profesor de vuelo ¿lo sabias?

La pelirrojo trago ruidoso—P-pero tus amigos…F-flet….

—Mamá… ¿me obligaras a quedarme como lo hiciste con mi hermano?—pregunto con decepción.

Lily tembló, no quería... no quería separarse de su hijo— ¿C-cuando seria?—pregunto.

—Mi hermano me dijo que si quería podía irme junto a él, cuando regresara con su familia a Bulgaria, su papá… el señor Snape, se encarga del papeleo… tú y papá solo tendría que firmar...

Lily bajo la vista. Quería aferrarse a Fleamont y no dejarlo ahí…. — ¿Tu… quieres ir? ¿Quieres estudiar todo el año escolar en Durmstrang?

Fleamont sonrió. —Sí.

El corazón de Lily se rompió. Contuvo la nueva tanda de lágrimas—E-está bien mi amor…—le dijo—hablare con tu papá ¿Vale? Dile a Severus que haga el papeleo y…. todo.

Fleamont sonrió de oreja a oreja, abrazo a su mamá con fuerza y el beso. — ¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!— el chico se separó de ella y regreso a la chimenea, murmurando la hilandera como lugar de destinado, nuevamente.

Lily, cayó sentada al suelo cuando su hijo desapareció. Sus ojos comenzaron a expulsar las lágrimas contenidas, y se preguntó… se preguntó si Harry hubiera reaccionado igual si ella le hubiera dado a Severus su custodia cuando este se la pidió.

*********************************************************

**Ah… Lily c: ahí tienes por perra. Ok ya uwu**


	29. EXTRA 5

James trago fuerza el pedazo de carne que masticaba. Lily le había dicho algo, Fleamont le miraba ansioso y el… no comprendía de que iba todo eso— ¿Qué?—murmuro, pidiendo que se le repitiera la frase anterior.

—Fleamont…—susurro Lily a su esposo—. Fleamont quiere hacer un intercambio en Durmstrang, Harry es profesor de vuelo allí. Y Severus… es director de la escuela. —murmuro nerviosa—. Fleamont desea ir… y me dijo que Harry y Sev le ayudarían con el papeleo... nosotros solo debemos firmar su permiso.

El rostro de James se frunció por completo. —No. —murmuro, tomando algo de agua.

Fleamont observo a su padre— ¿No?—murmuro confuso— ¿No… me dejaras ir?

James resoplo— ¿Para qué quieres ir?—le pregunto enojado— ¿Para qué quieres abandonar Hogwarts? Ya pronto entraras a quinto año, hijo. ¿Vas abandonar a tus amigos? ¿Tus estudios? ¿Ser el “nuevo” en otra escuela…?

El pelirrojo trago ruidoso—Uno de mis sueños siempre ha sido conocer otra escuela de magia, ahora tengo la oportunidad… y de estudiar el tiempo que quiera en ella... Por favor, papá.

—Durmstrang es una escuela que solo se centra en la enseñanza de artes oscuras—se quejó el auror—a menos que quieras convertirte en un mago tenebroso…no deberías estudiar ahí.

Fleamont formo sus manos en puños..—Muchos magos reconocidos han estudiado ahí—murmuro el chico—y no han sido magos tenebrosos.

—Han contado con suerte—le respondió a su hijo—No veo la necesidad.

—James…—susurro Lily, con voz contenida—yo estoy de acuerdo con que Fleamont vaya… además, Harry… tal vez Harry nos dé una oportunidad.

El auror rio, pero no de alegría. Aquella risa fue forzada— ¿Realmente crees eso, Lily?—le pregunto a su mujer—Nunca se ha preocupado por nosotros, ni siquiera por su hermano… ¿ahora lo hará? ¿Ahora Harry lo hará? Nos odia…creo que eso lo dejo claro ya hace días atrás.

—Mi hermano no me odia—murmuro el chico—No lo hace, yo no cometí ningún error… como ustedes.

El auror dio una fuerte palmetada en la mesa. Sobresaltando a su esposo e hijo—Cállate…. —Le ordenó a su hijo. —Sera mejor que te calles, Fleamont. Tus habladurías no me convencerán. No iras a Durmstrang ¿Quedo claro?

El chico tembló. Sus ojos color café se humedecieron. —El mismo error que cometiste con mi hermano… estas cometiéndolo conmigo. —Murmuro, rabioso— ¿Qué tiene malo que quiera ir? ¿Acaso es un pecado querer conocer cosas nuevas?

James gruño— ¿Quieres ir a otra escuela?—murmuro, —entonces puedes ir a una de las dos escuelas que están en américa. Puedes ir a la que está en estados unidos, al Colegio Ilvermorny o a Castelobruxo que está en américa del sur.

—James…—suplico Lily—déjalo ir….

Los labios de Fleamont temblaron. —Sí, quiero ir a otra escuela de magia. Pero quiero ir a Durmstrang no a esas….

—Ya te di dos opciones—murmuro furioso James—Esas… o ninguna.

Fleamont observo a su madre.

Lily se aclaró la garganta—solo será medio año—murmuro la mujer—deja… deja que pase tiempo con Harry… el también es nuestro hijo, James.

— ¿Nuestro Hijo?—repitió cohibido el nombre—Harry no es mi hijo… ¿o no recuerdas cuando me dijo que no me consideraba como su padre? Harry es tu hijo… tu hijo con Snape. —Miro a Fleamont—Y no… No dejare que ese imbécil me robe otro hijo… Fleamont se quedara aquí…

Lily se puso de pie, furiosa— ¡Es tu culpa que Harry nos odie!—Murmuro la mujer con rencor— ¡Yo iba a firmar su emancipación! Pero no lo hice… no lo hice por ti… ¡Seguías con tu estúpida ilusión de que él nos querría como familia!

Fleamont se encogió en su puesto.

— ¿Mi culpa?—Dijo cabreado, Poniéndose de pie también—Si… ¡AHORA TODO ES MI CULPA!—Le grito a Lily.

— ¡LO ES!—Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se humedecieron— ¡POR TU CULPA DESTRUI A MI FAMILIA! ¡POR TU CULPA SEVERUS ME ODIA! ¡POR TU CULPA HARRY ME ODIA! …. —La mujer alzo la mano queriendo dar una bofetada pero no lo hizo.

El hombre asintió, burlo. Rabioso. —Harry se metió con Snape. —Le recordó—Tu hijo….se metió con el tu consideras el hombre perfecto del mundo….

Lily no lo dudo, estrello la palma de su mano con fuerza en la mejilla del hombre—Severus… SEVERUS SI ES EL HOMBRE PERFECTO—le murmuro a James— ¿Sabes por qué? —Le pregunto—Por qué él es atento…es cariñoso, servicial… amoroso. Sabe cuándo tienes un problema… cuando tienes alguna inquietud o duda. Habla contigo, te atiende cuando estás cansado, le gusta pasar momentos en familia. Le gusta… saber todo de sus hijos… todo... ¿pero tú que eres? Ni siquiera le llegas a los tobillos, James…. ¿Dices que no te importa que Harry te odie? ¡Sufres! ¡Sufres igual que yo!... No... ¡Peor!

Fleamont se puso de pie, salió de cocina y subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, encerrándose en ella.

— ¡Siempre será mejor tú!—le dijo—Mejor padre, mejor esposo... mejor amigo….

— ¡CALLATE!—Le grito James a su mujer, empujándole—Si… es mejor en todo... incluso mejor padre, tanto... que se llevó a la cama a tu hijo.

La mujer asintió— ¿Por qué seria, James?—le encaro—Sera porque yo… ¿Me estaba revolcando contigo?—murmuro.

—Es bueno que lo admitas—le dijo con crueldad el hombre—es bueno que admitas que eres una perra, una perra igual que tu hijo.

Lily rio para después abofetearle con más fuerza—…. Al menos esta perra, si sabe que es el placer, James—le murmuro—Y no lo digo de tu parte. Severus si me hacía sentir placer… me hacía temblar… me hacía venir con solo tocarme... ¿pero tú?—se burló— ¿Sabes cuantas veces he tenido fingir contigo, James? —Le pregunto—creo que… perdí la cuenta, pero con Severus nunca fue así… No puedo creer que lo deje por una escoria como tú, por alguien tan poco Hombre… Por un imbécil, como tú.

James dio un paso hacia delante, se contuvo de golpearle—Oh…—susurro, asintiendo— ¿Ahora te arrepientes?—le pregunto, dolido. —Ahí está la puerta Lily, puedes irte y tratar de recuperar al hombre de tu vida.

—Ya lo perdí—le respondió—Lo perdí por la persona que yo pensé que me convenía… peor nunca… nunca estuve más equivocada—susurro, perdida—No sabes cuánto hubiera deseado que Harry… Y Fleamont fuesen esos hijos que Severus siempre me pidió…. —murmuro, llorando— ¡Pero nunca se los di! ¡Solamente le parí a la escoria que tengo al frente!

Los labios de James temblaron, busco algo que decir.. Pero no pudo. Abatido, tomo asiento sobre su silla— ¿Una escoria eh?—susurro, sus ojos comenzaron a derramar lágrimas—Eso es lo que yo siempre he sido para ti, Lily.

La mujer también tomo asiento, ignorando a su marido, recordando todos los momentos felices que vivió con Severus… Había sido una estúpida... había abandonado a su marido… a su esposo perfecto… por James.

***********************************************

Fleamont agarro el bolígrafo con rabia, trato de contener sus lágrimas, y agarro una hoja en blanco. Le escribía a su hermano.

** _Papá no me ha dejar ir, hermano._ **

** _No quiere que me vaya contigo a Bulgaria._ **

** _Piensa que me quedaría ahí para siempre..._ **

** _Aunque ahora, realmente lo desearía.._ **

** _No regresar más aquí… pero, _ **

** _Gracias, gracias por haberme dirigido la palabra_ **

** _Y no odiarme._ **

** _Te quiero._ **

** _Fleamont._ **

Doblo el papel y aprovecho que su lechuza estaba en su cuarto para enviarla inmediatamente.

Observo a su lechuza partir y desaparecer en el cielo. Ya solo, lloro. Decepcionado. El verdadero problema de todo... Era su padre. El... era capaz de manipular a su mamá... Recordó el feliz momento que vivió el día de ayer en la casa de su hermano. Era genial… le gustaría vivir con él, pero ahora sería imposible.

— ¿E-estas bien, mi amor?—murmuro Lily entrando a la habitación.

Fleamont se limpió las lágrimas y asintió—Si… No te preocupes, mamá.

La mujer miro con dolor a su hijo—Mi amor… No te preocupes, yo firmare tu permiso de salida… pero solo te quedaras medio año, Flet.

— ¿Y qué pasa si no quiero quedarme medio año?—le pregunto a su madre, con rabia— ¿Y pasa si me quiero estudiar el año completo? ¿O dos? O… ¿quedarme ahí para siempre?

Lily tembló—F-flat… D-dijiste que...

— ¡Se lo que dije!—Casi grito el chico—Y-yo… siempre... siempre he tratado de ser el hijo perfecto, mamá... Sin saber por qué mi hermano no nos quería, yo le amaba. Trataba de sacar calificaciones perfectas, de mantenerles felices y ahora… ustedes, me niegan algo que yo deseo.

—Yo no te lo estoy negando, mi amor—Susurro Lily, tomándole del manos—M-mi amor… tú puedes ir.

—Papá no quiere—le recordó—… El odia al señor Snape ¿verdad?

Lily asintió—Si…

Fleamont suspiro—La…la familia de mi hermano, me gusta—le dijo a su madre, sonriendo—me gustaría vivir en una así.

Lily trago ruidoso— ¿N-no te gusta en la que creciste?—pregunto entristecida.

—Mamá… a pesar de tus errores, yo te quiero—le dijo—Pero… siempre observo con envidia a todos aquellos que tenían hermanos… menores o mayores. Siempre envidia a todos esos niños que jugaban con sus padres y perdían el tiempo con ellos… ¿Sabes? Papá ni siquiera sabe cuál es mi color favorito. Cuando el mi asignatura favorita en Hogwarts… que quiero estudiar… quien me gusta... Nunca se asentado conmigo a solas para preguntarme eso—le susurro—y ayer, cuando me quede solo por dos horas donde mi hermano, el señor Snape me pregunto todo eso—Fleamont comenzó a llorar nuevamente—Incluso me pregunto cuál era mi comida favorita….entonces me dije… este si es un verdadero papá… ¿Sabías que mi hermano aun continua llamándole “Papá”?

—M-mi amor...—Chillo Lily con dolor—James… el… no sabe cómo ser un buen padre.

—Tú debiste enseñarle, mamá, tú fuiste madre dos veces y tuviste a un… esposo que fue padre… No,… que es padre de tu hijo—le respondió el chico—Yo… quiero estar solo.

—Flet...—suplico Lily.

Pero el chico negó—Quiero…estar solo, por favor.

Con el llanto contenido, la mujer asintió, se puso de pie y antes de cerrar la puerta lo observo. Observo el rostro de su hijo Fleamont.

**********************************************

Harry gruño, al sentir picoteos en su rostro los cuales no le dejaban continuar durmiendo. Despertó a un lado de Severus encontrando sobre el a una lechuza la cual tenía una nota en amarrada en la pata. Se acomodó en el colchón quedando sentado. Le quito la nota y la lechuza se fue inmediatamente.

— ¿Con quién te carteas a mitad de la noche?—Pregunto Snape con los ojos cerrados.

Harry se sobresaltó ligeramente, asustado—No vuelvas hacer eso—se quejó. —No me carteo con nadie. No sé quién sea.

Abrió el papel y comenzó a leer, frunció el ceño y gruñendo—Hijo de…

— ¿Qué?—Snape entre abrió los ojos— ¿Qué sucedió?

Harry suspiro, se recostó nuevamente, poniendo el papel sobre su pecho—James…—susurro cabreado—le han impedido ir con nosotros.

Snape agarro la nota del chico y la leyó—Pobre Potter Junior—susurro—Debe sentirse igual que tu… en aquella época.

Harry tembló, enojado. Se puso de pie y agarro su varita.

— ¿A dónde vas?—pregunto Severus, al ver a Harry abrir la puerta.

El hombre, se volteo y sonrió—a salvar a mi hermano.

****************************************************

Fleamont aún no había conseguido dormir. Observo el reloj en su mesa de noche: 2:30 de la mañana. Suspiro y observo el techo con decepción. La ilusión de viajar había sido destruida y ahora solo queda la decepción. Agarro su almohada y la puso sobre rostro. La presiono contra él y grito. Haciendo que esta neutralizara el ruido.

Lloro nuevamente en silencio y con rabia… no sabía por cuanto tiempo lloro pero cuando finalizo, quedo medio dormido... cerro sus ojos para por fin dejar atrapar por el sueño cuando…

Unos golpes en su ventana le sobresalto. Fleamont parpadeo varias veces, limpio su rostro se bajó de cama, agarro la cortina y la aporte, pero no pudo ver nada ya que alguien le bloqueo la vista.

Su sobrino… Albus Severus había entrado por su ventana y le miraba con la ceja enarcada como si estuviese aburrido—E—le llamo.

Fleamont trago ruidoso— ¿T-tu…. Q-que haces aquí?—pregunto el chico al más menor.

Albus bufo, y Fleamont escucho el motor de un carro en su ventana… ¿Qué..?.. Se asomó esta ver por ella y vio, flotando frente al a un automóvil— ¿H-hermano?—Susurro impresionado al verlo al volante.

—Recoge tus cosas Flet—le ordeno.

Los labios de Fleamont temblaron, convirtiéndose rápidamente en una sonrisa. Asintió y se volteo nuevamente, a su cuarto. Observo a Albus Severus que escrudiñaba la habitación con la mirada—Ayúdame—le ordeno

Fleamont arrastro su baúl y lo abrió. Agarro su ropa del closet y comenzó a tirar dentro de este. Ropa, zapatos... ropa interior... todo. Todo. Albus le ayudo, pero con los libros. Lanzo al menos diez dentro del Baúl. El chico pelirrojo le observo y el pelinegro le sonrió ligeramente.

Vale... no podía enojarse con esa sonrisa.

— ¡Ya!—le dijo a Harry.

El hombre acerco un poco más el carro hasta pegarlo a la casa. —Rápido—murmuro—rápido o se darán cuenta.

Albus asintió, paso por la ventana y tomo asiento en la entrada de la puerta trasera del carro—Pásame el… baúl—le murmuro a su tío.

Fleamont asintió, agarro el Baúl y como pudo lo paso por el toro lado de la ventana. Harry hechizo el volante y ayudo a pasar el baúl al carro. —Rápido…—le dijo a su hermano— ¡Entra!

Fleamont volteo. Al escuchar ruidos en el pasillo de la casa, se alarmo y salto de la ventana al carro. Casi se cayó, pero Albus le agarro por la mano.

— ¡¿Qué?!—Grito Lily al entrar al cuarto y ver desde la entrada un carro suspendido en el aire por la ventana—¿H-Harry?—chillo, acercándose aterrada, viendo el desorden que había en la cuarto de su hijo menor.

—Oh oh—Murmuro Albus a su padre.

Harry piso el acelerador y Albus tuvo que aferrarse a uno de los brazos de su padre para no caer y para tampoco soltar a Fleamont el cual aun contagiaba afuera del carro.

— ¡H-Harry d-detente!—Suplico la pelirroja.

Pero el hombre negó. Movió el carro a la derecha haciendo que con esta acción Fleamont lograra entrar.

Albus y Fleamont se observaron su manos aun están entrelazadas pero sin saber por qué, no rompieron el agarrare. Cerraron la puerta con su mano libre y Harry observo a su madre algo pálida en la ventana.

—Mamá…—le susurro, viéndole—Mañana te enviare el permiso de Fleamont…—sin decir más, arranco.

Lily observo el carro alejarse y también observo como Fleamont saca su cara por una de las ventanas del carro y se despedía de ella con una de sus manos.

La pelirroja, trago ruidoso y lo único que pudo hacer fue alzar la mano y despedirse de su hijo menor.

*****************************************

James suspiro al despertar. Lily no se encontraba a su lado. Observo el reloj… 8:00AM. Bien... Era hora de desayunar.. Pero antes… bajo de la cama y lavo su rostro cepillo sus dientes y se observó en el espejo, recordando la discusión de ayer con Lily… con Fleamont.

Salió del cuarto a un en pijama y se acercó al de su hijo, alzo la mano para tocar la puerta pero descubrió que ya estaba abierta, la empujo y encontró a Lily recostada en la cama, con el rostro de lleno lágrimas. Sus ojos estaban rojos, abrazando la almohada.

— ¿Qué…?—susurro, pero también noto las gavetas del closet de Fleamont abiertas y vacías… el cuarto estaba desordenado y…—No….

—S-se lo llevo…—susurro Lily—Se lo llevo… P-por tu culpa…

El hombre cayó sentado sobre sus rodillas—No….

—Todo esto…—murmuro la mujer—Todo esto es tu culpa….

Lily se puso de pie, temblorosa y algo pálida trato de salir de la habitación pero su cuerpo se desplomo frente a James.

El hombre le agarro rápidamente, estaba desmayada. La cargo y bajo las escaleras. Agarro polvo flu sin soltarla y murmuro San Mugo apareciendo en el vestíbulo de emergencias del hospital.

Lily fue atendida de inmediato. Le extrajeron algo de sangre a las ves que era despertada. La mujer observo con confusión a los medimagos a la vez que esto hacía su trabajo. Uno de ellos se acercó a la pareja con un documento en sus manos.

— ¿Señores Potter?—pregunto el hombre.

Ambos asintieron.

El medimago observo los resultados—Señora Potter—dijo viendo a la mujer—Ha sufrido un desmayo como consecuencia de su estado y el estrés que ha venido sufriendo los últimos días.

Lily frunció el ceño, confuso— ¿Estado?—repitió ella.

El medimago suspiro—Señora, está embarazada—le informo—tiene…—leyó el documento—dos meses de embarazo.

Lily negó—Es imposible—dijo—Yo tuve una menopausia prematura deje de menstruar a los treinta y cinco años, después de haber tenido a mi segundo hijo.

—Estos casos suelen suceder, señora—le informo—buscare algunas opciones para que se fortalezca de nuevo y le recomiendo que evite irritarse. ¿Vale?

Ella asintió, el medimago se alegó y Lily toco su vientre, sin poder creerlo.

James le observo. Y suspiro, se encontraba a un lado de su esposa viendo lejano. — Cuando Harry se fue… cuando nos quería tener cerca—susurro— nació Fleamont…—bajo la vista—y ahora se ha ido Fleamont…. Y nacerá el…

James rio irónico y con un profundo dolor. —Todos mis hijos preferirán a Snape, Lily—le dijo a la mujer—Ellos, siempre lo preferirán sobre nosotros… Harry, Fleamont y estoy seguro que este no será la excepción.

*********************************************

** _Varios días pues…_ **

Harry acomodo en orden la documentación requerido de su hermano, su pasaporte y el permiso firmado por Lily y James. —Todo Listo—susurro a Fleamont.

El chico asintió, inquieto— ¿Mama ira a despedirse de mí?—pregunto.

—Creo—le respondió Harry a su hermano— ¿ya acomodaste todas tus cosas?

Fleamont asintió nuevamente—Si, ya está todo. —le aseguro.

Harry sonrió— ¿Ansioso?—le dijo, acariciando su cabello.

—Un poquito—confeso el chico pelirrojo—Voy a extrañar a mis amigos

—comprendo—le dijo—Yo extrañe mucho a Hermione, una chica Gryffindor que me ayudó mucho… dos años después de irme le invite a Bulgaria, se quedó un mes con nosotros.

Fleamont sonrió— ¿Cuánto tiempo…puedo quedarme con ustedes?—Pregunto inquieto.

—Todo el tiempo que quieras—le respondió a su hermano—Si quieres… puedes quedarte con nosotros... para siempre.

Los labios de Fleamont temblaron, abrazo a su hermano—Gracias...—susurro, entonces recordó algo—Eh,… no me dijiste aquella ves por qué... aun le dices “papá” al señor Snape.

Harry rio ligeramente. —Por qué lo es… Porque a pesar de haberme casado con él, porque a pesar de haberle dado hijos... y amarle demasiado también lo veo como mi padre… bueno, él es mi padre—trato de explicarse— No sé si me entiendas pero… es mi papá y esposo a la misma vez.

Fleamont rio, y asintió—Eh… ¿Yo también puedo decirle papá al señor Snape?—pregunto.

Harry sonrió. —Esto tienes que preguntárselo—le dijo— pero creo que le daría gracia que otro hijo de James Potter, le llame así.

Ambos rieron y Snape apareció, intrigado por el cuchicheo de ambos—No pierdan el tiempo así—murmuro—todavía hay cosas que guardar.

Harry suspiro—Si papá. —el hombre subió las escaleras al primer piso, dejando a su hermano y esposo solos.

—La orden también era para ti, Fleamont —Murmuro Severus, viéndole.

El chico asintió, y antes de subir las escaleras se volteo al hombre—Yo…—murmuro incomodo— ¿P-puedo decirle igual que mi hermano?

Snape frunció el ceño confundido—Puedes tutearme si quieres—le dijo al chico.

Fleamont asintió nervioso, sin saber cómo decírselo.— Si... —Comenzó a subir las escaleras pero Severus le interrumpió.

—Si deseas llamare de otra forma—susurro el hombre mayor—Puedes hacerlo… No me enojare.

El chico pelirrojo sonrió, observo al hombre desde lo alto—Está bien…—murmuro—Papá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno y aqui termina todo.  
espero y les haya gustado el fic♥


End file.
